Eva's After Dark
by ArsinoetheXXVII
Summary: When a singer and her manager find their club sold out from under them they'll challenge a young CEO and the bright haired producer that works for him. An unforeseen path opens up before them, a chance to move beyond Eva's walls and break into the music industry with their unique band. Music sparks fires, friendship and passion. Several Charac. Appearances Mainly: Ru/Ich, Bya/OC
1. Eva's Preview

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Well hello there! Preemptory strike: This is my first Bleach Fanfic! Very stoked and nervous at the same time. I'm much more familiar w/ the Escaflowne universe which is verrry different from Bleach, so please just indulge me if I'm a little off- I'm still trying to remember every ones first and last names for the love of god! Anyhow, I like casts to stay as much in character as possible in fanfiction. And while the plots might seem unlikely (which is really the fun part), I think it's still possible to stick to a character's true nature in most scenarios. Still, this is an AU, modern day sort of tale, but with only maybe two characters of my own creation and plenty of cameos from those that are familiar. Again- newbie- so excuse me if I'm missing something or taking a bit of creative license that might seem a bit out there. BTW I'm sure the band scenario has been done before, but hopefully not like this!

Eva's After Dark

Summary:

When, Kisuke Urahara, the owner of Eva's After Dark in Karakura Town has his nightclub sold out from under him, his featured singer, Evy, and her will of iron manager, Rukia, take matters into their own hands. Sparks fly as the singer and her manager clash with the Head of Kuchiki Corp and the flame haired record producer that works for him. But Byakuya decides that if this atmospheric little lounge and it's unknown talents are going to be a success it will be on his terms and soon they all find themselves grudgingly working together to not only make the band a household name, but keep the historic club (that has honestly seen better days) in full swing.

Even after their first meeting, Byakuya can't help but wonder whether he's in over his head as the chanteuse, a quirky young woman by the name of Evangeline Ebano, unwittingly sparks his interest! She's a lovely handful, whose unintentional purpose seems to be to distract him from his business goals. It isn't just the singer that's the problem however; her young manager is just as opinionated and stubborn. Trying to work with Rukia Kyoroku, Ichigo Kurosaki finds is like pulling teeth. As a producer with an eye for talent and an ear for music, Ichigo is used to full creative control, but with the midget manager insistent on being involved in every detail, he'll be lucky if his name makes it onto the album! With Chad on string bass, Ishida at the piano, and Shuhei on drums, along with a mysterious guitar player, the crew will find this one long journey that they can only hope will end with everyone's hearts(and heads) intact!

A tale of four stubborn people, none whom wear their heart's on their sleeves, trying to make a success of a possibly doomed business venture. But at the end of the day they'll simply discover the rules of attraction, the art of distraction, and ultimately the kind of conflict that comes with matters of the heart.

Reviews are always welcome!


	2. When The Stage Has Been Sold

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Eva's After Dark

ACT One: Scene 1:

When the Stage has Been Sold

* * *

><p>"What do you mean there is nothing you can do?" The little woman before him was seething, her small stature doing nothing to negate her intimidation factor. Her deep blue almost violet eyes were unsettling on her good days, and now in her anger simply made him shudder.<p>

"Now now, Ms. Rukia," Kisuke Urahara, the owner of _Eva's After Dark_, put his hands up in defense, his voice taking on an almost boyish quality as he tried to keep her fury at bay, "You know I only rent this place. I don't own the property. And I certainly have no sway over Mr. Shinji's decisions concerning this land."

Rukia's eyes narrowed further as she folded her arms over her chest, "Hmph. That sounds like an excuse to me."

"An excuse?" He frowned, lowering his characteristic striped hat further to shade his eyes, "I'm not sure what you mean." The ticking of the clock over his desk became very distinct. The thing was broken- it had been broken forever, but it still managed to struggle to life at inopportune times every once and awhile as though it were cursed.

Grabbing the front of his shirt in her fist without warning, the young woman shouted, "An excuse for not doing your job and fighting for your club, you idiot!"

Cowering, his hands over his head in surrender he cried, "Don't be cruel, Ms. Rukia! Of course I fought with Mr. Shinji about his decision! He simply wouldn't listen! He's been offered a lot of money by a very wealthy investor!"

Strangely she seemed to accept this excuse rather easily, she herself knowing the unpredictable whims that held sway over the building's true owner- or now used-to-be owner. Rukia sighed, releasing the panicked man. With a sorrowful shake of her head she said, "Evy will be most upset." Kisuke's shoulders slumped at this, uncurling from his protective stance.

"Indeed." He said, his voice grown solemn and pitying. "I am sorry."

"Mm." She acknowledged, turning her back on him. With another heavy sigh she headed toward the door. The clock ticked to life again in the short silence. "Just… stall as long as you can." She paused, her hand on the doorknob. It was going to take true grit to face her friend with this news and the task of reporting it was unwelcomed.

"Of course," He replied, looking up for just a moment before dropping his gaze again, his hat obscuring any expression on his face. "I'll do what I can."

"Be sure that you do." There was a slight threat to her voice as she opened the door, but the majority of her fighting spirit had fizzled away with the realization that this man would have done anything he could to keep his club's doors open if not for his own sake for the sake of the others whose hearts were so deeply invested in the place.

As the door to his office closed behind her with a telling slam, he shook his head with a sigh folding his arms over his chest. "I think the only ones who can change the fate of our little hole in the wall now are those two." He said and the black cat washing its paws on his desk looked up and meowed its agreement as the clock made one last decisive tick.

* * *

><p>"Oh for the love of hell, no! No!" The young woman shook her head. Rukia watched as her client paced the floor of her bedroom, shaking her head in incredulity. "We can't let this happen. There's no way. None. I won't let it happen." The woman shot her a meaningful glance, her pace not slowing. This reaction had been expected but still it was hard to sit still and act as the voice of reason.<p>

Rukia spread her hands, "I know this is- unexpected. But there are other clubs- more than willing to have you. _**Begging**_ to have you really. And for top dollar." She tried to reason, but she herself knew such an effort was wasted. Her client was perhaps even more stubborn than her and that was saying a lot. Conceding defeat was not something Rukia did easily, but she was this woman's business partner after all; from a business perspective she had to consider all the favorable opportunities that might be afforded to her client. Still knowing Evy on a personal level she knew that there would be no easy solution, such as simply following the money. While Evy valued her monetary independence she did not strive to make it her motivation for doing what she did. She made ends meet and had enough to spare to indulge her addictions at local thrift stores; that was good enough.

The hurt in Evy's eyes as she paused in her pacing made her manager flinch, "_Eva's_ is the only club, Rukia. It's the only place I'm at home…" Rukia looked down, crossing her feet at the ankles, her arms already crossed as she sat rigidly on Evy's bed. _**Damnit. My reasoning skills will be out the window any minute.**_

"I know." She said softly. Evy was looking far away her gaze unfocused, lost in some thought or memory. Rukia got to her feet placing her hand gently on her friend's arm, "I know what it means to you. But this may truly be out of our hands." She bit the inside of her lip as her friend focused on her with tearful brown eyes, the strange ring of green that circled the pupils glowing.

"Am I really meant to lose another piece, Rukia? It's my legacy." Evy looked down at her, willing her to understand. The cameo on its ribbon of velvet at her throat seemed to gleam as a reminder of what she spoke of. Quickly, however, the young woman put her sorrow aside and clenched her jaw, her eyes growing hard as she looked above her friend's head decisively, "I won't let them have it. I am a dying breed after all… It's not gonna happen, Rukia. I'm not gonna let this come to a question of money or power!" Rukia winced at the determination she heard in Evy's voice and watched as the young woman rushed across the room to grab her black jacket from the circa 1900s lamppost that had been made into a coat hanger. Heading toward the door she shoved her arms into the jacket one at a time with barely a pause.

"Hey- where are you going!" Rukia felt her heart drop into her stomach as she started, realizing her friend was flying out the door.

"To see Kisuke and find out the name of the bastard who thinks he can have my club!" Evy spoke in a velvety growl, her voice echoing in the hall, her bedroom door banging hard against the wall in her wake.

"Damnit!" Rukia grabbed her jacket off the bed and hurried after her client. While she knew her friend's impulsiveness always did more harm than good she couldn't help but to smile as she ran out after her. Honestly, she too was ready and willing for a fight.

* * *

><p>The two women breezed out as carelessly and somewhat recklessly as they had breezed in. Kisuke sighed as he righted the table his favorite starlet had knocked over on her way in. Breeze was probably not the most adequate word to describe the way Evy and her manager had charged through the door that afternoon. Evy who was really rather even tempered compared to Rukia, was usually very gracious when upset, but she did have a wild streak when it came to what she deemed as "hers". She was only so very protective of three things in her life, her friends, her music, and her club. The club was a piece of her past, the last bit of inheritance she had from her family who had really intended to leave her nothing.<p>

As it turned out, Kisuke himself legally owned the rights to the basement club, its name anyway. The building, the upper story abandoned and in disrepair, was actually owned by a local man, independently wealthy who had a soft spot for lost causes. By all rights the building was a historic landmark having been built in the early 1900s by the businessman's great great grandfather. Once the upper portions of the building had been offices as the modernization of Japan had begun, sheltered between other buildings in a budding district. Now it was the only building in a vacant lot that stood on the edge of town. The basement had not been occupied until the 1920s when a young man decided to open a pub to rival those of the lively American clubs (speakeasies) of the era. The tavern had quickly grown in reputation for its boisterous parties and its ability to draw some of the most prominent artists and singers into its shadowy depths. There was no place like _Eva's_, which seemed to draw in the artistic community with ease, likely due to the fact that the proprietor's wife was somewhat of a legend of the stage. The first of her name, Evangeline, "Eva" Ebano had been Evy's great grandmother; the club had been in the family for generations after, until her father had decided to sell it to the strange man, who had bought him out at great expense. Just as he abandoned his family's legacy with ease, Evy's father had done much the same to her, the rebellious little disappointment who favored her music over any of his or her mother's plans for her future.

Kisuke smiled fondly as he thought back to the first time he'd met Ms. Evangeline Ebano the third of her name. It had been years ago, she'd been child. It had only been about five years ago that he had really gotten to know her when she had appeared before him again with her plucky little manager. Rukia Kyoraku had had the same scarily determined look in her eyes as her counterpart. He sighed. Perhaps it had not been wise to give them the name of the man who was in the process of sweeping the rug out from under all of them. Well at any rate they knew who it was and now there was really no stopping them. Poor bastard.

"Byakuya. Byakuya… Byakuya Kuchiki." Evy's eyes flashed as she chanted the name. "Can you feel me coming?"

* * *

><p>AN : Onward we go. I'm honestly hoping that I'll have chapters out rather quick, but I can't make any promises because I'm a busy mama! But I'm gonna try my best to make this an inspired fiction. Still I want lots of familiar Bleach characters to make an appearance so you never know where this is going to go. Bear w me please! R&R please! If anyone notices spelling errors when it comes to names, please let me know!


	3. As Luck Would Have It

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Eva's After Dark

ACT ONE: Scene 2:

As Luck Would Have It

* * *

><p>The sun glinted off her sunglasses, but did not pierce through as she looked upward at the skyscraper with unease, her frown becoming more of a grimace. With a sigh she took off the glasses to look over at the woman next to her, "You're sure you want to go this route?" She could not see her client's face under the hat and its corresponding veil tilted to the right to shade that side of the other woman's face.<p>

"Mmhm," There was a smile in Evy's voice as much as there was clear fortitude. "Let's give 'em hell." She swept a wayward hair back beneath her hat.

"Let's." Rukia smirked tugging down her suit jacket decisively. She tucked her sunglasses into the front of her jacket striking a fearless pose, her eyes narrowing in resolve. Her client would not relent and as her manager and friend it was her duty to stand at her side without doubt; though honestly the name on the building had given her pause. Kuchiki Corp was no joke and it was certainly no small fish. Marching in to speak directly to the head of the company seemed like a plan doomed to fail. But as long as Evy had faith, Rukia would too, besides she'd been known to win her share of arguments. With a deep breath and a shared smile they set out toward the entrance side by side.

* * *

><p>His arms folded like a bouncer at one of the downtown bars he waited expectantly for the two women security had warned him about. After a minute he glanced toward his own office at the stack of papers on his desk and couldn't help but slouch a bit with a sigh. Why did he have to act as gatekeeper in addition to all the other work his boss saddled him with on a daily basis?<p>

_**He couldn't do a damn thing without me, that's for sure**_. He snorted at the thought, spreading his feet a bit in a more relaxed stance as he waited. Still lately things had seemed to pick up rather fast, the consistently steady rate of the company's growth increasing and becoming almost difficult to keep up with. Renji's brow twitched in slight irritation at his uncharacteristic rush of self-pity. Being Byakuya Kuchiki's right hand man had never been effortless, but it did have its perks. He smiled at the cute office clerk who was carrying a stack of books in her arms into the office to the right of his own. He frowned suddenly. Still, why was it that everyone else in the building seemed to have a damn assistant but him? Even that record producer pup, Kurosaki, a newbie to the corporation had an assistant, albeit a bumbling one, but help was help. He gritted his teeth, growling the slightest bit at the thought of the cocky new recruit, who had a way of getting under his skin just by addressing him informally. Before he could utter some unfavorable comments about the man, Renji paused, feeling a presence nearing. His eyes suddenly focused. Two women were approaching, the first hopelessly petite and the other taller and curvy, both with dangerously confrontational gleams in their eyes. He drew himself up, standing straighter as they approached, sighing inaudibly.

The two stopped short of the man standing as if to bar their entrance to the double oak doors of the office behind him. He was tall and lean, with bright crimson hair pulled back into a well combed ponytail at the nap of his neck. He wore glasses that gave him a more distinguished look, but the tattoos on his face labeled him as a former street punk who had just happened to escape the fate of other young men who had joined the dangerous street gangs that roved the unsavory districts.

"Renji?" Rukia recognized him with surprise. She stared at him, her memories of his unruly hair and scuffed sneakers clashing with the image of the well-dressed man before her.

"Rukia." He blinked his arms falling to his sides. She didn't look so different from the last time he'd seen her, the same porcelain heart-shaped face, engaging blue eyes and still doll-like in stature despite the well cut business suit and short heels.

"What are you doing here?" They questioned simultaneously. Evy eyed the two with a slight smile. They knew one another. This might be easier than she had originally thought. Then they frowned at one another, both irritated with their like directness.

"I work here."

"I'm here to see Mr. Kuchiki." Again their words were spoken at the same time this time clashing and they both glared at one another.

_**Ohhhhh. Maybe not.**_ Evy inwardly sighed with a roll of her eyes. She shook her head of the momentary defeatist attitude and allowed the smallest unconcerned smile to play on her lips as she waited to see how this confrontation would play out.

Rukia cleared her throat lifting her chin slightly, "As I said. I'm here to see Mr. Kuchiki. We have a matter of importance to discuss with him."

The man crossed his arms again, closing himself off as he shook his head, directing his gaze at the floor, "I'm afraid that's not possible today. He'll be on conference calls all day and has asked not to be disturbed. "

The young manager's hands curled into fists at her sides, her eyebrows drawing inward as she pursed her lips for a moment. "Renji." She said her tone softer. "This _**is**_ important."

He sighed shaking his head as if it were no use, "I understand that. But my boss is rather particular about his agenda. And unscheduled visits…"

"Please, Renji."

At her slightly pleading tone he looked up at her. Those deep pools of blue were certainly the same, always able to ring a reaction from him. He grimaced and rubbed at the back of his neck anxiously tearing his gaze from hers with an effort. _**He's not going to like this… And it'll be my ass**_. He groaned inwardly.

"Renji-" Rukia appealed when he was silent too long.

"I heard you!" He cut her off in exasperation, "Beh! I'm taking a lunch. I'll be an hour. Make yourself scarce by then." He strode forward, and they made way for him to march between them. As he passed her he said quietly, "Good luck, Rukia."

With a shake of her head, not bothering to follow his retreating figure with her gaze she replied gently, "Thanks." After a deep intake of breath she looked over triumphantly at Evy who'd been taken aback by the sudden ease with which the gatekeeper had left his post. Evy soon returned the smile however reminding her that her little manager's dark blues packed a powerful punch.

"Let's call down the gods." Evy said with a confident lift of her brows. Rukia gave a single nod in agreement and they headed for the doors of destiny.

* * *

><p>The Head of Kuchiki Corp heard the doors click open despite the voice in his ear via the headset, his eyes narrowed as two sets of footsteps proceeded into the room. His back was to them, as he stared out the windows behind his desk, listening as the old men argued, honestly glad he was not locked in the same room with them. He frowned further as he listened to the click of their heels, a sound he did not often hear in his office as his world was dominated by men, and even the majority of office assistants were men. While he knew the presence behind him was not that of his second, he said, "Renji, I asked not to be disturbed. If you had need of something you had only to email me."<p>

"Renji?" Rukia frowned as though confused by the name.

Evy put a slim finger to her chin, "Hmm, wasn't that the name on the office we passed?"

"I think so, but there was no one there… Must be on lunch." Her partner shrugged. The CEO's eyes narrowed at this, his assistant knew better than to take lunch without notifying him, his assistant actually being Renji who was not an assistant but in fact the Vice President of Kuchiki Corp. The women continued to prattle as though they were alone and not standing before the desk of one of the most powerful men in Karakura town, if not Japan.

"Besides, isn't that the name of a dog?"

"That's Benji."

"Ohhh that's right! Wow is that a blast from the past."

"Americans are so easily entertained. To devote a whole movie to the adventures of a dog!" _** Now if it were Chappy…**_

"There were actually two movies."

"Really? I wonder what kind of revenue it brought in."

"Animals are a hot sell with kids- don't you know that?"

At this point the man had had enough, and without looking he reached back to press a button on the phone at his desk, while using the other hand to mute the wireless headset, "Security."

"Hold on, Darlin. Aren't you the least bit curious as to why we're here?" In an instant Evy had approached and reached a hand out to place over his before he could take it away from the button. Shocked at her audacity he looked from the glossy maroon fingernails of the delicate hand to study the features of the women that had dared impose upon him.

The woman touching him was smiling her lips tinted a dark red that favored her tawny skin, the smile highlighting her high cheek bones and smooth elegant jaw line. There was no edge to her thick-lashed chocolate eyes or her words despite the fact that he was sure she had not approached him to offer him some mutually gratifying business proposal; even her smile was gentle. Her hair had been styled carefully beneath the half hat, her whole ensemble making her look as though she had just walked off of a 1940s movie set. His eyes flicked to the woman behind and to the left of her. This one was shorter, with a no-nonsense navy gaze and fair skin with straight black hair that framed her delicate face. She looked quite professional in the well-cut black blazer and matching skirt that fell to her knees as well as a pair of short wedge heels. Her hands were folded together, her arms at her sides in a posture that did not quite hide the slight animosity she felt toward him. While there was a definite distinction between their looks, they both had the ability to draw the eye with their striking features. Evy released his hand and went to stand back next to her partner, the smile on her face seemingly unshakable. He turned fully, his eyes narrowed at them. Dark and light, sun and moon, bright and shadow they stood, their very presence defiant.

His eyes suddenly heavy-lidded with boredom he addressed them, "Very well, ladies. This is obviously of some import to you despite the inconvenience to me, therefore I shall grant you a few minutes of my time. But I suggest you be concise as I have very little time to while away on others whims." With a glance over the women's heads he forestalled the two security officers that had appeared at the doors.

_**How gracious.**_ Rukia's eyes narrowed. Byakuya Kuchiki's arrogance was reflected in his cool grey-eyed gaze and it irked her to no end.

Evy however was secretly surprised that he was not how she had envisioned: balding and middle aged with a paunch hidden only slightly by an expertly tailored suit. Instead the man that faced her was a tall, broad shouldered young man with long hair that would have marked him as a possible eccentric artist or musician had his face not been purely aristocratic, cold and handsome. His suit was the only thing that had been predictable, and then not wholly as he left the jacket unbuttoned so that one could see the open collared, button less white shirt beneath. While there was a clear objective in her mind, Evy could not help but flirt with the idea that making this man lose his cool composure would be a delicious bonus.

* * *

><p>AN: So NOW we're getting somewhere! I apologize about the paragraphs seeming to blur together as well as the fact that my italics indicating thoughts aren't showing up- I have yet to figure out how to edit Microsoft word so that my chapters post to properly! If anyone has any advice- it would be much appreciated! Thanks!<p> 


	4. Setting the Stage

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Eva's After Dark

ACT ONE: Scene 3:

Setting the Stage

* * *

><p>"We're here about the club you just acquisitioned." Rukia said her eyes cast downward, her arms folded to prove her immovability.<p>

The young CEO's brow twitched inward signaling his slight confusion. What deal had that been a part of? There had been so many takeovers lately, politely masked as "mergers", as well as company-wide reorganizations it was hard to put a finger on just what this young woman was referring to. When the silence lingered Rukia grew agitated.

"You know- the building you bought from Mr. Shinji?" She looked up at him with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Still nothing. Not even a flicker of recognition.

"The historic property on the edge of town…"

He lifted a brow as if to say, "And?"

She huffed, "Don't you even know who and what you throw your money at?" Her arms, too tense to keep folded, fell to her sides as she looked at him incredulously.

Byakuya shifted his gaze away haughtily.

"Errr," She growled, fists clenching at her sides, her shoulders tensed, "The building at the edge of Karakura town, in the vacant lot?"

He cleared his throat softly as though about to speak, but said nothing.

_**This man**_… Rukia's fingers began to ache as tightly curled as they were into her palm. Seeing her manager visibly trying to keep from throttling the man, Evy stepped in.

"Kisuke Urahara has been managing the club underground for about six years. It's been there since the beginning of the twentieth century you know. He hasn't done much in the way of renovating. It has an authentic feel. It's dim, raw, and kinda feels like its haunted." Evy said this conversationally as though there were no tension in the least spreading in the air around them.

Ah. There was a click in his mind as he recognized the name Urahara. Oh yes indeed, he certainly knew that ridiculous clown of a man. His eyes narrowed again. How could he easily forget the man that had foregone the partnership that had started Kuchiki Corp for the call of what he had termed "a most intriguing business venture of lesser proportions, and infinitely less profit." What exactly did that mean anyhow? It took an effort not to roll his eyes. _**Fool**_. Wait. What had she mentioned about a club? Was there a club on that wasted property Renji had told him about? He had kept tabs on Urahara after he had relinquished their contract, to make sure he would not be trying to build up a competitive organization, but had lost track of him after two years. When Renji had finally gotten a solid lead, i.e. the property that Urahara leased, he had taken the opportunity to deal a blow to whatever plans the man might have in the works by buying up the property. But a club? He turned his full attention to Evy.

"I do recall the property you speak of. I believe the building on it is set for demolition at the end of the month." He finally said without a hint of feeling.

Both women however flinched at this and stared at one another wide-eyed. Evy clutched at the cameo at her neck. The increase in her heart rate was painful. She had to lock eyes with her friend just to keep the wild emotions colliding in her from spilling forth. No no. There was no time to conjecture and assume the cards that had been dealt couldn't be played in their favor. The house didn't always win the hand, after all. She bit the inside of her lip.

"So you intend to demolish it… and build what- a mini-mall?" Rukia stared at him indignantly, now leaning both hands on his desk.

"Nothing so trivial I assure you. With the increase in business we need to take on more employees . The space is ideal for a new set of offices." He said as though slightly offended at the idea that he would tear down a dilapidated building only to create an even more conspicuous eyesore.

But Rukia was hardly satisfied by this answer. "You realize it has historical value." She said pointedly.

The slight smirk that flashed on his face for a moment was telling enough. Her point was irrelevant and bore no weight on his decision. Her eyes narrowed further. How to get to this man…

Evy spoke, and despite her earlier moment of anxiety she was calm, bordering on coaxing, "Well… If you're not interested in preserving it for society's sake, what if it were simply a better investment to keep it standing as is? Aside from its historical value it's not a place you should take lightly." She gestured with one hand, the graceful movement of her fingers catching his interest for a moment before he cleared his mind and considered them both thoughtfully.

Drawing herself up to her full unimpressive height, the young manager chimed in on this, "She's right. Our patrons are very loyal." Her focus was aligned with her client's once more, her calm seeming to return with relative ease.

He looked between the two, starting to feel as though they had staged every detail of this meeting, though that would be absurd and there would be no rationalization for some of the words spoken.

Evy nodded slowly, "_Eva's_ appeal is even felt by newcomers. She has a way of settling in your bones."

"_Eva's_?" He repeated the name.

The woman's lips curled fondly with a nod. "_Eva's After Dark._" She said, pride lilting her voice. That in itself made Byakuya's resolve falter slightly. He wasn't sure if it was the faith she seemed to have in this place called _Eva's_ or the look on her appealing face that gave him pause; he sternly concluded that it could only be the first of the two.

He could not be taken in so easily however. "Oh?" And what exactly would this _**appeal**_ be?"

The two women exchanged conspiratorial smiles for a moment. That feeling of it all being neatly within their hands made the back of his neck tingle slightly.

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" Evy gestured lightly with a half shrug, her smile sweet and challenging at the same time.

Rukia slid a book of matches across the desk which stopped right in the middle of the clear space between his laptop and a stack of papers. In the instance that he had dropped his gaze to the dark purple matchbook gliding toward him, the two had turned away. He looked up to see them departing side by side. They spoke no final words. They left without making demands or pleading. They didn't even request a word of assurance from him that he would make an appearance at this so called club.

Byakuya pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, while with the other hand he took the wireless from his ear. He had long since stopped listening to the yammering of the old men who were a hundred miles away in distance and in thought; any business they discussed was lackluster, safe and already deeply rooted in politics and familial allegiances. These meetings were merely a courtesy, a ritual of sorts that he endured because it made the old men feel of use and continue to lend their, for the most part, silent support. Why was it that all his investments couldn't be easily settled by a long distance phone call and a few assurances? Thinking this his eyes narrowed as he looked down at the matchbook. With the slightest hint of irritation he picked it up to study it closer. Etched in silver print was the name Eva's After Dark, below it was the head and two thirds of the body of an old style stage microphone, the type that would have been used in the 20's when the club had opened. Below the picture in the same silver script it stated: Bar and Lounge. He frowned as he rubbed his thumb mindlessly over the surface of the book. So was this the business venture that Urahara had considered worth abandoning their prospering enterprise? Irritation wormed its way onto his countenance for a moment. _**That man was always a fool, but a smart one in some sense… What could have possibly turned him from this empire to some- illegitimate scheme? **_Perhaps it was time to get some direct answers and in turn see what gave those two women such a sense of pride that they would dare challenge him.

* * *

><p>He pressed a button on the phone on his desk, still eyeing the matchbook in his hand, "Renji. I require your presence. Now."<p>

Renji back at his desk, in the comfort of his leather chair had just taken a bite of his sandwich when upon hearing the summons he began to choke. He took a deep breath, dropping the sandwich on the desk and staring at the phone with trepidation.

"Awwww!" He groaned as he looked down at the spot of mustard marring his suit jacket. He hastily wiped at it with a napkin as he grimaced.

"Renji." Byakuya's demanding, and yet somehow still emotionless voice cut through his frustration with the stain, a new emotion taking its place.

He swallowed hard and reached for the phone on his desk, "Yes sir. Coming." He sat back in his chair with a sigh for a moment, steeling himself for the reprimand that was surely coming, before getting to his feet.

"Damnit, that Rukia. Getting me in trouble even after all this time." He muttered as he reluctantly strode out the door to face his boss.

* * *

><p>Headed toward the elevators a noticeable victorious spring to their steps, Rukia and Evy couldn't help but smile. They were brimming with comments and questions, but knew it would not be prudent to let all their anticipatory energy out where someone might hear. As it was Rukia was momentarily distracted when she brushed shoulders with someone, whose long strides made it seem as though they were practically running out of the elevator. Well, shoulders were not quite accurate as this person was more than a head taller than her and had barely felt the impact. Rukia however had stumbled and turned her head to glare at the unforgivably rude individual who had continued on without notice. She was met with an impression of a man with long legs and an incredibly orange shock of spikey hair.<p>

If Evy hadn't paused at the elevator, holding the door open, the young manager would have pursued the man and demanded an apology, but as it was his long strides had taken him quite a distance in the short period of time between their collision and her acknowledgement. She imprinted his departing figure into her memory instead, settling for a darkly muttered, "Jerk." With a roll of her eyes she turned back to her friend preparing to depart.

Ichigo Kurosaki frowned as he headed purposefully for Mr. Kuchiki's office. Had he bumped into something? He couldn't recall having meandered through the seating area to have brushed by a potted plant or one of the taller sculptures… Still he had the distinct impression of colliding with something small… He shrugged, the possible incident forgotten, and continued to his destination. But while he would not recall their first encounter, the next time he came upon Rukia Kyoroku would be unforgettable.

* * *

><p>AN: Soooo I had a hard time trying to decide whether to make Rukia a Kuchiki or not. While I like the dynamic of Byakuya and Rukia's relationship in the series, I was more concerned with Rukia having a connection with Evy for one, and then Ichigo as things progress. You'll see they have a common thread when it comes to family in coming chapters. Damn… I think I'm envisioning more chapters than I originally thought. *Sigh* Okay then! BTW please ignore the fact that I am a slow one on this whole editing thing- you get overly excited and you just post willy-nilly! That's okay- talking to myself is fun.<p> 


	5. The Way Things Settle In Your Bones

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Fair warning this will be a longer chapter. Sorry and haha.

Eva's After Dark

Act 1: Scene 4:

The Way Things Settle in Your Bones

The first thing he took note of with dignified disdain was that the building did not have a proper parking lot. Of course this wouldn't matter when he proceeded with his original plans, but at the moment it was irritating simply because it had rained only an hour or two ago and the ground was still wet. He glowered up at the building from the window of his town car, cursing himself for even being there in the first place. Just his initial glance at the property and its corresponding building made it apparent this little venture was likely unworthy of his time, and certainly not worthy of muddying his Italian shoes.

"So this is it?" The man seated on the other side of the car sounded as unimpressed as he himself felt. "What a shady dump."

Byakuya did not respond though he wholly agreed. He flashed back to the last conversation he'd had with his assistant.

_Flashback_

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you, sir?" Renji frowned, trying hard not to hint at the fact that he himself was eager to go. "I mean it's not exactly in the safest neighborhood."

"I'm aware of that, Renji. And I'm quite sure I can manage." He had replied not bothering to look up as he was still surfing the web for some shred of proof that the business advertised on the matchbook sitting near his right hand even existed and wasn't an elaborate hoax. Honestly what sort of respectable establishment didn't have its own website?

Renji cleared his throat, trying to be delicate about the subject, "Sir, it's just- well- since I do know the one-"

"This here. What is this?" He beckoned Renji forward with a brisk crook of his finger.

"Sir." Renji obeyed and went to stand behind him, close enough that he could gaze down at the flat screen monitor. He narrowed his eyes, until the page his boss was on was clear. "Ah, it's a blog, sir."

"A blog?"

"Yes sir. What you would call a post where you write about anything that's on your mind... Looks like this one is a review of _Eva's After Dark_." His assistant said frowning. Silence fell as they both concentrated on reading.

_Male Nurse7, 2:54 am:_

_ My Take on Eva's After Dark:_

_The lighting is dim and the overall tone rather relaxed though the atmosphere is somewhat gothic. Its old timey- red brick throughout and not very aesthetically pleasing so much as charming in a way. The food is mediocre, the drinks are strong, the bar offering a variety of imported liquors and beers, though the only thing on tap is Fat Tire. But none of these are the reasons behind anyone slinking about in this basement dive with its low ceilings and chilly sometimes drippy surroundings. Simply put it's the mistress of the place that keeps everyone coming back for more._

_**Mistress**_? Byakuya had to re-read the sentence before pausing.

"Mistress?" Renji's brow arched upward, "What kind of joint is this?" His mind flashed to all sorts of interesting scenarios and he couldn't help but glance at his boss suspiciously trying not to picture him in leather briefs with a ball gag in his mouth the two women that had stormed his office standing over him in corsets with riding crops and mischievous smiles. He shook his head to rid himself of the ludicrous image. Hell no, his boss most certainly wouldn't be submissive. Unbidden the image of Byakuya in leather pants and a spiked collar, holding a whip, the women gagged and bound at his feet, flashed in his conscience before he could reprimand himself for letting his mind wander in the first place. It was ludicrous not to mention disturbing. He shuddered.

"It was never made clear to me." His boss interrupted his musings with an almost thoughtful expression on his face. Renji cleared his throat in discomfort and turned his eyes back to the screen as did his employer.

_Evangeline Ebano, lives for the small stage at the very heart of the establishment. Even without the single set of colored lights that hang over the stage, her presence is luminous. The band of talented, well-practiced musicians that accompany her can keep perfect pace. From jazz/blues, to trip-hop ,soulful r&b, to rock (when the guitarist actually shows up), her vocal range is something to admire. Not only that but her lyrics are edgy- the majority of the songs she sings originals written by her own hand. She could have big things ahead of her, but seems content in the little dungeon. If it weren't for the music, there would be nothing worthwhile about the place. Suffice it to say I enjoy my time at this unknown little lounge and will continue to spend my Saturday nites there in thrall at the diva's feet._

There was silence once more as the two men processed this.

_**So the girl with Rukia is a singer. Makes sense, she certainly has a unique style.**_ Renji thought as he scratched at his chin. _**Wonder what exactly the deal is between those two…I don't remember her from high school…**_

Byakuya glanced down at the matchbook for what seemed the hundredth time that day. _**Just as I thought.**_ His eyes lingered on the image of the microphone. _**It's more than just a nightclub. Having the producer along is most certainly the right course of action. He can assure me of that woman's possible worth as a signed employee on the label he's always going on about. It will get him out of my hair for a while at least. **_ He sighed as he wondered, not for the first time, why he had a record label in his association. He could hardly tolerate the young music mogul who had yet to sign anyone. He seemed to spend his time wandering around the city on different leads, looking for artists who caught his eye. If this so-called blog could be taken at face value perhaps Kurosaki could stop wildly chasing geese and actually focus on being of use. His mouth twitched slightly. Still with that other woman, who he assumed was the singer's manager, around it might be a tough sell. In any case with the producer being such a blunt bullheaded individual it was conceivable that these two would clash. But perhaps the young manager could temper him- she did seem to have a commanding presence- maybe putting her on the payroll could be exactly the thing to keep the boy in line. Yes maybe Rukia Kyoraku would be the missing link that grounded his wayward producer.

Byakuya sat back in a slightly satisfied air, "Renji, make arrangements for a car to be here at eight this Saturday evening. Inform the producer that he will need to make himself available to accompany me to this… club."

_End Flashback_

"Well it's not gonna get any prettier if we sit here and stare at it. Shall we go?" The producer interrupted Byakuya's well- ordered thoughts in that irritatingly tactless way he had.

"Yes." Byakuya Kuchiki nodded. "Circle the block a few times. I don't imagine we'll remain long." He said to the driver after a moment's more hesitation.

* * *

><p>As much as he willed otherwise, Byakuya Kuchiki's first step down into the club did not go unnoticed. Kisuke Urahara looked up from his place behind the bar without pausing as he poured a quarter of grenadine followed by a dark heady bourbon into the tumbler on the counter. For a moment he found himself wavering on disbelief, but that strong presence was unmistakable. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. It seemed his two power players had been able to get his attention after all. He set the glass onto Ururu's tray on the counter, giving her a grateful smile as she picked up the tray and headed across the room to where Evy sat near the stage. Evy smiled at the girl and thanked her as she picked up the glass offered. Still smiling she looked across the room to the bar, saluting the owner with a quirk of her eyebrow. He returned the smile and gestured with his head toward the entrance. She followed his gaze the glass to her lips. She paused upon seeing the dark figure standing surveying the room with emotionless eyes . Her smile widened and she took a drink a delighted chill meandering down her spine as the alcohol warmed her from throat to chest.<p>

She looked back at Ururu who was waiting for instructions, the tray held at her side beneath her arm, "Tell Urahara it's in the bag." Her heart was beating faster, but she looked extremely confident. Ururu nodded and gave the woman a small curtsey before hurrying back toward the bar the long ponytails flying behind her.

Evy looked over her shoulder at the table where her string bass player, the pianist, and the drummer sat, "Break's over boys. Let's bring down the house tonight." There was a very determined and thus inspiring quality to her voice that each of them picked up on as they grabbed whatever gear they needed and rose to their feet.

"Let's do this." Shuhei twirled a drumstick between his fingers, his dark eyes taking on the same gleam that was reflected in the singer's.

"Indeed." Uryu readjusted his glasses on his face and then tugged at the gloves on his hands. _**I have no doubt whatsoever in my abilities. Nor in that of my comrades. This night will prove legendary. **_He thought, dark blue eyes hard and steady with resolve.

Chad only murmured in response bobbing his shaggy dark head in agreement, feeling the same stirring energy as the others surging throughout his tall frame.

Rukia, who had been standing in the doorway of the backroom behind the bar, felt her heart pick up speed in her breast, her breath becoming audible as she watched the band approach the stage. Just as Urahara had, she had felt Byakuya Kuchiki's entrance, knowing without a doubt that he was not impressed by the surroundings, and that it would take a miracle to keep him there for more than five minutes. She couldn't help but give a small smile as she watched the band set up in the shadows on the stage. Such was the miracle. _**Give it all you have, guys.**_

An anticipated murmur went through the crowd of regulars spread out at the bar, the tables, and the intimate booths along the walls as the house lights lowered further. But as Evy headed toward the stage, the lights over it rising slowly at her approach, a wild hoot echoed from one patron and the call was taken up as others voiced their excitement at what was in store. But a hush fell suddenly as the singer took the two steps up to the stage, holding her long dress in her hands to keep from stepping on it with her dangerously high heels. When she turned to face the room, her hand gripping the microphone stand, the very same that graced the cover of the matchbook, Byakuya could swear he heard crickets chirping. Byakuya and his orange-haired companion had found an unobtrusive table near the left side of the stage, well away from any others and somehow more dimly lit than the rest of the club. She looked out across the crowd, her strange eyes capturing everyone's full attention as she stared without trepidation at each face. When she caught the CEO's eyes, her gaze softened the slightest bit, a smile threatening to curl her sensual dark cherry lips.

The bass thrummed to life creating a beat that the drummer picked up with the symbols.

She started singing, her sultry voice blanketing the room like silk:

_The wind blew my hair in my face, so that I couldn't see the danger in you_

_My heart stirred, and my fall from grace, began anew._

The pianist joined seamlessly.

_Your fingers singe my skin, as you drag me to hell with you._

_Everything becomes… a dark shade of blue._

_So deep._

_No. This will never do!_

_I won't bow to you._

Byakuya could not guard the look of shock on his face. As studied as he was at controlling his emotions so that they did not show on his face, he could not help but stare with wide-eyed amazement at the woman that had stilled the entire room; her voice reaching out like gentle fingers to tickle across his skin. It wasn't her smoky eyes burning bright in that beautiful face, nor was it the effect of the form fitting gown that accentuated all the right curves, it was her voice that laid him bare, stripped him of every arrogant and cold thought. As he looked around he realized that this place had its own effect as well. While she was formidable elsewhere, showing her strong character in his office, here she really dominated. This place was her palace, she was a queen here. A quick glance at the expression of the young man next to him proved that he had not been the only one affected in such a way. The difference however was that Kurosaki looked as though he had come to some monumental decision, his mouth tensed into a tight determined line, his eyebrows drawn inward in concentration.

_Red ribbons I'll cut away_

_Destroying what fate may have planned_

_ Doesn't matter much for today…_

_ Cuz here I stand._

_ No hesitation, I'm breaking this chain_

_ You'll have to find another game to play_

_ So kiss me good-bye_

_ This is our last… night._

Gentle notes played skillfully on the piano ended the song. And again silence reigned. The quiet only lasted for a few moments however before the room roared into applause and accolades.

Evy smiled fully, flashing white teeth in pleasure. Speaking into the microphone she said, "Thank you… For those of you that are new, let me introduce you to these handsome gentleman sharing the stage with me. On drums we have Shuhei, Deathsticks, Hisagi. Bass, Mr. Sado, Chad, Yasitora. And piano Uryu Ishida…And I'm Evangeline Ebano… Welcome to Eva's."

With an intense pound of sticks against the drums, the band kicked right into a lively song, the singer swaying in time to the rhythm with that infectious smile.

* * *

><p>Despite her elevated position, sitting on the bar counter off to one side, the man that stepped in front of her still managed to block her shot, the screen obscured by his black jacket. Rukia frowned moving the camera away slightly, trying to wait patiently for the man to realize. But oblivious as he was to a number of things in his everyday existence, he did not feel the woman's insistent stare.<p>

She cleared her throat, reminding herself to stay composed as this was a patron and she could certainly not afford to offend someone who might become a loyal regular after tonight. She did not recognize him, at least, she thought as she eyed him from his shoes upward. She paused. The house lights were dim tonight so it was hard to make out his exact hair color, but it seemed oddly bright. She grimaced. It didn't matter; she was supposed to be filming!

"Excuse me, sir." She pasted on a sweet smile, trying to be heard above the music.

There was no response.

She tried again, an octave higher, "Sir, would you mind stepping to the right a bit, please?" She waited. The sugar in her voice had no affect it seemed because he still was ignorant of her presence. The smile on her face widened, her irritation growing, "Sir? Excuse me, sir?"

The young man frowned at the faintly high pitched sound near his right ear. He rubbed at his ear with the heel of his hand. Was that some sort of feedback? He gave a mental shrug and placed his hand back in his pocket watching the stage again.

Her eyes narrowed and she dropped the school girl act altogether. "Excuse me. You are blocking my shot." Her voice was louder this time; she wasn't so far away that she had to shout in the first place. Again there was no change in the man's stance. She growled low in her throat. Was he purposely ignoring her?

She leaned forward slightly reaching out a finger to tap him, but at this point she was wasting valuable film time and this irked her to no end as it had taken months to get the right video camera that would capture the music and the scene in just the right way. She drew back knowing that what would start as a friendly tap to avail him of her presence might turn into something more brutal considering she was already agitated and she had the distinct feeling she knew this man from somewhere. With that in mind, she leaned again and this time yelled nearer to his ear, "Would you mind getting the hell out of the way? _Pleaeeese_?"

The young man visibly jumped to the left a hand to his ringing right ear, finally turning his attention behind him. He stared at the frowning young woman seated atop the bar who glared at him, a nice flipcam in her hand. She was tiny, her feet dangling far above the floor, one hand steadying her, curled in clear anger around the edge, her small knuckles white. Her eyes, an unusual shade of inky-amethyst were luminous even in the shadowy realms of this place. Had that shout really come from such a petite- fey looking thing? But while she had delicate doll-like features, there was nothing innocent and gentle about the look she was favoring him with.

"Hey- what was that for?" He cried staring at her incredulously.

She sniffed her expression calming as she raised her chin, defensively, "You were in my way and didn't seem to hear my _polite_ attempts to ask you to move."

"What the hell, there was no need to get loud." He muttered.

_**You're lucky I didn't stick my foot up your ass, you idiot**_. She thought darkly. But she said evenly, "Yes well, if you'll just stand a bit to the side I can continue recording if you don't mind." That said she brought the screen up to eye level, preparing to completely ignore him.

Her suddenly very smug attitude made him scowl, but his curiosity still got the best of him. He shoved his hands back in his pockets and let his gaze wander back to the stage where Uryu was meandering into a piano solo. "What are you filming for anyway; you a student from the artsy school down the street?"

She shot him a glance, debating whether to answer or not. After a moment she grudgingly replied, "No. It's for the website being created."

"Ah," He nodded then couldn't help but smirk as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Then you might want to turn it on."

"What?" She gasped nearly falling from her perch as she stared at the camcorder incredulously. He had stepped closer when he saw that she was about to fall, but found there was no need as she steadied herself. She gave a sound of clear dismay as she realized he was telling the truth and not just messing with her. Her shoulders slumped as she looked at the record button that was clearly not lit up. Perhaps she should not have snatched the device away and told Urahara to "shove off" when he had tried to show her how it worked. Truth be told she was still on edge with him about the building being sold, but regardless it had been childish. They all had to work together to keep their hopes alive now. She sighed. There was no point in starting at that time; the band's set was almost over. She had wanted to record the full performance so she could go back and decide what clips to take for the webpage.

"So you're a webpage designer then?" He said startling her.

Was he really still talking? Her frown turned into a scowl. Not only had this man ruined the shot she would have had (had she actually had the camera on of course), but then he had the impudence to continue to distract her! "I don't see what business it is of yours, but just so you'll stop hounding me I'll have you know I'm her manager." She glared at him hard, daring him to continue in his line of questioning.

He finally looked over at her with a look of surprise bordering on skepticism. He tossed his head in the direction of the stage, "You're _**her**_ manager?"

"Didn't I just say that?" She snapped.

He looked her over without shame from the white slipper shoes to the white baby doll dress with its lace half-sleeves. "You don't exactly look like a manager is all." He said with a half shrug before turning back to look ahead. She bristled, hoping he couldn't see the rosy color in her cheeks. Had that been some kind of line, or was he insulting her? This man probably had no idea what he was talking about anyway. She decided.

"And what exactly is a manager supposed to look like?" She smirked with a lift of her eyebrow.

The young man couldn't help but glance across the room where his boss stood unmoving in his immaculate suit, barely noticeable in the shadows, an expressionless mask on his face. He shrugged after a minute with a smirk, "Not like a midget sitting on a bar counter." He stiffened as he could feel the animosity roll off of her at his comment, which he wasn't quite sure why he had not simply internalized. He had just met her, and he was already eager to provoke her. He wasn't sure why but the idea of goading her gave him a thrill. His sarcasm was clearly unappreciated.

"Did you just call me a… _**midget**_?" Her voice was low in its fury and slight disbelief.

He looked over at her with an impudent smile. His smile fell quickly as she slammed the camera down at her side and slid off the bar top. He looked down at her as she glared up at him her fists clenched at her sides. She really was a wisp of a thing.

"I'll have you know that I know the owner of this club quite well and therefore can have you thrown out on your ass at any time I see fit if you dare insult me again!" A clear warning flashed in the amethyst depths of her eyes.

He snorted drawing himself up arrogantly before narrowing his eyes in challenge, "Oh- so you're VIP, and that's supposed to scare me? I didn't see a bouncer at the door."

Her eyes narrowed further, the look she was giving him suddenly very dangerous. "Tessai!" Rukia's voice rang out.

* * *

><p>AN: Ahh yes, I know everyone was wondering when these two would finally get some page time together! I'm glad to finally be at this point, and a little nervous as well as I find it hard to perfectly set these two up for a romantic entanglement. Because the series only hints at a possible relationship between the two that is more than friendship, it's hard to decide how they would really start crossing that line. IDK I've read some great fanfics that make it seem effortless. But honestly because of the way these two are personality-wise I have trouble writing them in the romantic sense- don't get me wrong- I truly want it to happen(they'd look adorable together)- but again- ID think it's so black and white wout going out of character! Well wish me luck, my duckies! FYI The song is mine- a bit of poetry I created with a jazzy/bluesy melody in mind. A little R&R is appreciated!


	6. So Now You Know

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Eva's After Dark

Act 1: Scene 5:

So Now You Know

* * *

><p>"Tessai!" Rukia's voice rang out and a broad shouldered giant with glasses and cornrow braids seemed to appear out of nowhere though he had really been standing behind the bar at the sink and simply turned and stepped forward at the sound of his name.<p>

"Yes, Ms. Rukia?" He said in that rumbling bass, the light gleaming off of his glasses, so that it was impossible to see his eyes which made him that much more intimidating.

Wide-eyed Ichigo stared up at him as he seemed to loom over him even from behind the bar counter.

With a smug smile, Rukia folded her arms over her chest, an eyebrow quirked upward, silently daring the young man to make further comments about her stature. "I was just telling Mr…?"

"Kur-Kurosaki." He answered still looking startled by the presence of the other man.

"Mr. Kurosaki," Rukia continued seamlessly, "That I have been acquainted with you and Mr. Urahara for years now. That we are all practically like family. And we take care of family around here." She grinned and her teeth shone threateningly as she continued to assault Mr. Kurosaki with her eyes.

"Oh yes! Indeed, Ms. Rukia." Tessai responded emphatically, squaring his shoulders as he blushed with pleasure at her comment, "Like family."

"Mr. Kurosaki was just-" Rukia looked over at Tessai with big innocent eyes, appealing for sympathy.

But Ichigo knew better than to allow her to finish her likely condemning statement and interrupted quickly, "I was just saying that I was pleased to meet her, but I really have to be going." He flashed what he hoped wasn't a nervous smile and gave a wave as he took a step back.

The young woman pouted, "Oh? Too bad." She watched as he shot her one last baleful glance that spoke of retribution and hurried away to a shadowy corner across the room. She waved after him, "Bye bye, Mr. Kurosaki! It was nice chatting with you!" With a satisfied smirk she turned to Tessai and patted him on the arm.

"Good work." She said.

Tessai frowned in confusion looking from the boy that had scurried across the room so abruptly to the girl who was hopping the bar counter to drop down next to him, which seemed impossible for someone of her height but she always seemed to manage somehow. Finally he simply nodded and headed to the entry a broom in his hand.

* * *

><p>There was a small step stool behind the bar and Rukia stood on it to wipe down the wooden counter as though the odd exchange had never taken place. Last call had already been sounded before the band's last song and the house lights were coming up, thus the crowd was slowly starting to disperse the murmur of voices sprinkled with occasional drunken laughter and scrape of chairs on the floors, buzzed all around. Glasses and dishes clinked as Ururu and Jinta quickly cleared the tables, darting between the patrons with speed and without causing any disruption on their part.<p>

While Rukia appeared to simply be occupied with clean-up before close, she was actually keeping tabs on several things at once despite the noise. First she noticed the gathering around the stage, not an unusual sight, of well-wishers and friends/fans that were eager to chat up the band. Girls outnumbered guys in the semi-circle surrounding the band that too was rather customary as the fellas were all good looking and skilled musicians. Unfortunately for these girls all male members of the band present were rather shy when it came to flirtations with the opposite sex and thus they did not get much conversation out of them as the young men distracted themselves with gathering and storing their equipment. Evy however had taken her heels off and was sitting on the edge of the stage with her own group of admirers both male and female, conversing genially. Rukia smiled and glanced to her right where down at the other end of the bar Urahara was trying to interest three young women in purchasing Eva's merchandise, t-shirts, shot glasses, and his own homemade brand of sake. Rukia rolled her eyes. And in a corner, still cast in shadow, the ignorant SOB named Ichigo Kurosaki stood with none other than Byakuya Kuchiki. They seemed to be in a heated debated, well Ichigo seemed to be heated, and Byakuya was unshakable as always replying evenly, his chin up, while his eyes were cast downward. Rukia watched in clear surprise, her hand suddenly motionlessly. How on earth did a punk like that come to know Byakuya Kuchiki? Then again, Renji seemed to have found himself a comfortable position in the man's company, so it didn't seem all that strange. But then again, Renji knew when to keep his mouth shut and how to take orders, whereas the spikey-haired lout didn't seem the type to listen to anyone or ever shut-up for that matter. With all these rampant thoughts bombarding her brain, she did not notice when the person who was consuming her thoughts swiped the presented card from his boss' hand with a grimace and headed toward her with a scowl.

He was standing across from her, the bar between them before she noticed him with a start. With the stool under her feet they were almost eye level and she couldn't help but notice how with the lights on his face he wasn't as unattractive as she had originally thought.

"Hey," He said briskly offering her the card in his hand, "Give this to your singer. It's Byakuya's business card. He'd like to meet with her… He has a proposition."

She blinked up at him and he was entranced for a moment by how her eyes really did seem like gems in the full light. She looked at his hand with the card. After a moment he shook it at her impatiently, "Take it!" She did, though she frowned at herself for obeying.

She looked up from studying the card to eye him suspiciously, "What kind of proposal?"

He shrugged, "I don't know exactly. The business kind."

She grimaced, rolling her eyes at how unhelpful he was, "Obviously."

"Then why'd you ask?" He smirked.

"I thought you'd have more details then that!" She returned in agitation. She couldn't help but feel a little off-put by this. Shouldn't Mr. Kuchiki want to meet with her as well, being Evy's manager? Should she even allow Evy to meet with him on her own knowing her client's tendency to be brutally honest? She looked up at him again, "And why is it he couldn't deliver this himself? Are you his errand boy?"

He had been looking away from her, waiting for some confirmation that she would indeed deliver the card to her client. His head snapped up at her and he scowled, "What? No- I'm not his errand boy! I'm a record producer!"

The shock written all over her face somehow made her look even younger, if that was possible. But then the left side of her mouth tugged upward and she snorted in disbelief, crossing her arms, "_**You**_? You're a record producer?"

His eyes narrowed, "Yeah. I am. And?"

She eyed him slowly scanning upward from the black Van's and dark blue jeans to the gray t-shirt sporting an odd graffiti-style design in black and a black jacket. The image he was portraying wasn't that farfetched however as record producers seemed to get younger and younger, no longer older men in business suits but ambitious young people with a deep love of music. Still Rukia wasn't about to make it easy for him by just blindly accepting his explanation.

She gave him a mocking smile, "You just don't look like a record producer is all."

"Oh? And what exactly are they supposed to look like?" He rolled his eyes. Hadn't they had this conversation before?

Her gaze travelled past him to Byakuya Kuchiki who was currently on his phone, his face betraying nothing about what the person on the other end of the line might be discussing with him. Ichigo scowled, he knew exactly where her eyes were. Finally she said, "Not like an orange-haired delinquent." He felt heat instantly flood his face, but chose not to rise to the bait as he could suddenly feel his boss' impatient stare at his back.

Shoving his hands in his pockets and struggling for an even tone the young man shrugged again, "Look I don't know what his agenda is- but I'm sure it's favorable for your girl." Silence fell between them and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

With a mental sigh and shrug she nodded, "I'll make sure she gets this card then." He nodded and turned away, but then hesitated, turning back slightly.

"Aaannd- is there something else _**you**_ need?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah- I need to see you again." He said with little thought. Her eyes widened and her face paled before flushing with warmth. He glanced over at her and must have realized how his words had sounded as he sputtered, his own cheeks coloring, "I didn't mean- It's Byakuya- he asked me to meet with you!"

Still slightly reeling from his first statement she focused in on the one thing that could keep her from dwelling on it. "Oh… Wait. You call your employer by his first name?"

Ichigo frowned at this, having recovered, "Yeah. So? He's not the king of England."

Rukia rolled her eyes. She was about to inform him that there was no King of England at present and that she doubted that he would acknowledge him properly in his presence even if there was, but she simply settled for a sigh. "And what could we possibly have to discuss?"

"I told you. I'm a record producer. What else other than a record?" He looked at her as if her question had been completely inane.

She glared at him a moment before his words rang in her head and she simply looked up at him with a sort of awe. The look caught him by surprise and he couldn't help but smile. He turned away before she could take note of it. "Yeah- so meet me next Tuesday at the park on third. We can talk about it then." Before she could offer either a protest or another question he started to walk away from her. She had opened her mouth about to call after him, but instead watched as he approached the CEO of Kuchiki Corp and followed after the man as he headed out up the steps. Her brow furrowed and she looked back down at the card in her hand.

"Whatcha got there, Ms. Rukia?" Urahara had sidled up silently and she had to catch the card mid-float as she startled at the sound of his voice.

She gripped the card between both hands a look of agitation settling on her features, "Byakuya Kuchiki's card. It's for Evy."

"Ahhh," Urahara watched her, no doubt smiling behind his fan, "And that young man you were talking to?"

She shot the man a glance warning him against further prying, but then her expression began to flicker from one emotion to another. She was anxious about giving the card to Evy, sure that her friend would shrug away any cautionary advice her manager might give and call as soon as possible to set up the requested meeting. Not only anxious, but she was quite vexed by how that so-called record producer had walked away from her without waiting for her to put her two cents in; it seemed like he just expected her to show up! But over all she was simply worried. Could having Kuchiki Corp's attention be more troublesome then helpful? While her pride would not allow her to simply give up on Eva's, she couldn't help but wonder if associating with a large corporate enterprise would bring more harm than good.

She shook her head, her shoulders slumping slightly. She was tired. All the tension she had felt throughout the night finally wearing on her. "Kurosaki. I guess he works for Mr. Kuchiki, though I don't know why he allows such an ill-mannered, arrogant- _**obnoxious**_ boy to work for him." She muttered this last part. She cleared her throat slightly and continued, "He calls himself a record producer."

"Oh my! So that's the boy I had heard so much about!" Urahara sounded delighted. Rukia looked over at him in surprise as he snapped his fan shut and grinned at her. "This is good news then, Ms. Rukia! Surely he wishes to offer our foursome a record deal, yes? Ahhh, and to think- this is where they were discovered!" His eyes were taking on a diamond-like gleam, "My own humble establishment." The man gazed down at the card with a hungry expression and Rukia gasped realizing he had taken it from her without her noticing. She seemed to be easily taken unawares tonight.

She snatched it away from him with a hiss, "It's your establishment we're trying to save- not run head long into the music industry!"

Urahara hid the lower half of his face behind his fan again as he replied, his tone oddly serious and his eyes dark with an unknowable emotion, "But you're already in the music industry, Ms. Rukia."

"I- that's not-" Rukia blinked, finding that she was caught off guard by the club owner's valid point, "I know that! But- it- it's not the same! You know what I mean! A recording contract was never our intention here!"

"Perhaps not, but now that the opportunity has presented itself, perhaps you should explore it, no?" He replied thoughtfully, his eyes still glinting sagely over the top of the fan.

The young manager opened her mouth to retort, but found she could find no fault in his comment. She shut her mouth with a sigh, tapping the card mindlessly on the bar top. It wasn't her place to make this decision on her own, she knew. Evy might be the soul force behind the band, but the boys were just as invested and talented as their singer. In all honesty the band deserved the opportunity, they had been collaborating on the music composition and the lyrical arrangement for three years now; they had their own fan base and even a few websites dedicated to them. Their hard work shown through on every one of their songs. It really could be a promising break for them all. Perhaps the age old saying was true. Perhaps it was best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Rukia's eyes narrowed decisively. She'd put it to a vote.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: We do a mini-time warp. And see some familiar faces!<p>

Thanks!


	7. To Say It Before the Clouds Roll In

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Where we are in the story: This scene bounces between present and past (only by a day)-the second scene tells you what prompt's this first scene. Evy finds she needs to explain herself for some "inappropriate" behavior at her first one-on-one meeting with Byakuya. She gets some unhelpful criticism from some familiar friends at a swanky downtown restaurant.

Note: The scene is going to be cut into two chapters- hope it's not confusing! FYI I changed up the formating a bit, dunno if I'm gonna keep it. May go back and edit the rest of the chapters. I think this way it looks less intimidating, but again, IDK.

Eva's After Dark

Act 2: Scene 1:

To Say It Before the Clouds Roll In

* * *

><p>It was a warm rain, never mind that it was a bit windy, and the wind itself had a chill to it. Evy knew being out in such weather was not healthy for her, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She might have to spend a few days nursing her voice, yet it was worth it just to feel those heaven sent drops of water hitting her face, soaking her hair and her clothes, rolling down her flesh. Tasting the rain on her lips she couldn't help but smile.<p>

When he broke her trance, she did not even start, "You shouldn't be out in this."

She opened one eye to look up at him, "Well it doesn't look like you were considerate enough to bring an umbrella so why bother telling me?" With a teasing smile she opened her eyes to see Byakuya before her, the rain streaming into his face just as it was hers. His expression was its usual, unknowable and cold to those who were not used to it.

His eyes darted away from her as he made a soft sound of disapproval, "You are standing outside my building…" He left the unspoken question hanging in the air.

She pushed her hair back from her face nodding, looking suddenly serious, the rain not so refreshing, "Right. I wanted to talk to you."

He arched one brow slightly, "And this cannot be done inside, out of this downpour?"

For a moment she seemed to consider it, and then abruptly shook her head. "Here is good!" She said with energy that she didn't quite feel. Honestly she was dreading this conversation, but she needed to have it out. Saying it out loud and to him no less would insure that she stuck to her reasoning. When he did not protest she cocked her head in curiosity at him. He simply made a gesture with his hand prompting her to continue.

She lifted her chin, looking him directly in the eyes, strengthening her resolve by doing so. Blinking the water from her eyes as it continued to stream downward she took a breath.

"I apologize. I should not have been so forward the other night," She said without hesitation, "While normally I can hold my liquor and I know my limit- I apparently lost track. I don't just force kisses on men…" When he did not reply she continued. "Ours is a working relationship and I disregarded that. It will not happen-" He had been watching her lips as she spoke.

This time it was him. And the surprise was only outweighed by the thrilled sensation that zipped through her with the press of his lips and the feel of his hands in her dripping locks. Her reason for standing in the rain, waiting outside his building for him to return was wiped away in an instant. There was still that tiny voice of protest, but it was so distant, so small… And she realized that before she had closed her own eyes she had looked into eyes the color of the kind of clouds that signaled the coming of rain.

"Come with me." He said when he broke away, listening as she tried to catch her breath. She opened her eyes and he could see her decision had been made. Without another word he turned and walked away toward his building with her following close behind.

One thought rung in her head as she watched his back and trailed him without a word. _**Just tonight.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Twenty-six hours earlier:<strong>_

"Did you want something?" She asked as she wiped at her bottom lip with a cloth napkin as she put her sandwich down with the other hand, eyeing him earnestly.

He shook his head, his expression unchanging, "I was not planning to order no."

She smiled with a shrug, "Well I'm starving so you'll excuse me if I don't stand on etiquette." Reaching for her drink, the shoulder of her grey shrug fell further, exposing more of the natural sun-warmed skin of her neck and arm. As she sipped from the straw in her lemonade watching him with curious brown eyes he opened a folder in front of him.

He glanced up at her and found her studying him silently; the only sound between them the tinkling of the ice in her glass and the soft music playing overhead. The restaurant was surprisingly busy for the time of afternoon, yet the other diners conversations were subdued and the place overall rather quiet. It was a higher-end eatery after all, with its low lighting, comfortable yet elegant seating, prime view, and of course pricey menu.

He cleared his throat softly as he pushed a piece of paper toward her on the table. "There is some paperwork I would like you to peruse and sign if you feel the terms are adequate and feel no revision is in order. Should you feel you would prefer to seek council regarding these documents, you are welcome to take them with you and return them to me at a later date if all is acceptable."

Having just taken a bite of her sandwich, Evy chewed delicately her eyes having never left her companion's face. Her brow quirked upward in slight amusement and she finally glanced down at the paper in front of her plate. "What is this exactly? A contract? Are you trying to sign me right this minute?"

Byakuya kept his cool greys on the paper between them, "I'm afraid you've mistaken me. This is simple a form for release of information-a waiver of sorts stating that you are agreeing to speak to me about possible negotiations for a contract. Honestly I would not think of offering you a contract having only seen one performance, but my associate seemed to think it was worthwhile to broach the subject."

She frowned. A contract to agree to discuss a contract? This man sure played it safe… And his associate… Could it be the "carrot-topped idiot boy" Rukia had mentioned running into at the last show? After fuming about his ill-mannered and idiotic nature, Rukia had finally gotten to the relevant point that the ginger-haired young man had been there with the Kuchiki CEO and just happened to be a record producer. Suddenly she recalled the insulting bit of his statement. A cold finger of irritation meandered up her spine and her eyes narrowed slightly, "You don't think I'm talented enough?"

With an inaudible sigh, Byakuya slowly turned his gaze to the window to his right, still refusing to meet her eyes, "There is no question of your talent… It is a question of your usefulness."

"Usefulness?" She frowned at his phrasing, looking both agitated and curious. This dinner that she had originally assumed would go very smoothly in her favor was fast becoming confusing.

"Yes. There is no point in aligning with someone who will not take the business seriously and comprehend their role in creating greater prosperity for the company. We cannot have division in our ranks." He stated. For a moment he questioned himself on how honest he was being. After all, hiring the producer had been a strange whim; he was still second-guessing himself about that one.

With a sigh Evy rolled her eyes, the sound startling him. He watched as she slumped slightly in her chair, lifting her right knee to brace against the table. Her half eaten sandwich clearly forgotten as she sat back with indulgent ease, "So before you offer me a contract you want me to be aware that I'm being signed to make money?"

"In crude terms, yes."

"And what about my mates? What if this cold corporate logic does not sit well with them?" She asked a slightly mocking quality to her voice. Honestly none of this sat well with her either, but refusing him might mean the end of Eva's and she couldn't walk away so easily with her home at stake.

_**They can be replaced.**_ He thought, but knew better than voice this callous opinion. Instead he said, "You are the binding element to your group. It is you that has been put in position to make the critical decisions regarding any opportunity I might put forth. It is you that is here, after all. The others clearly deem you worthy of weighing the decisions before you, as their leader of sorts."

"Aren't you forgetting my manager?" She said pointedly, finding herself offended on Rukia's behalf.

He paused a moment, then gazed at her steadily, "I have noted that Ms. Kyoroku seems to take her cues from you. She will do what is in your best interests but only when you have led her to those conclusions. She would do nothing without your in-put, your say-so."

Part of what he said, she knew to be the truth, but she rebelled against it, feeling as though he were accusing her of being manipulative and controlling. She did not wish to think of her friendship as so one-sided. She suddenly felt very irritated with his analysis of her relationship with her band mates and her manager. Without warning she got to her feet, "Will you excuse me a minute? I have to… _not_ look at you for a bit." She spoke honestly for lack of a polite excuse.

He blinked in response, the only indication of his surprise at her rather discourteous reply.

She grabbed her glass from the table and shook it lightly so that the ice clattered against the sides. "Need a refill." She said flashing a fakely sweet smile. She turned toward the bar, half a dozen feet away, and walked away without further ado.

With a sigh she folded her arms down on the bar, settling her cup in front of the bartender who had watched her approach.

Ikkaku smirked looking from the empty glass to her face, "Looks like you could use something a little stronger."

"Fella, you are not kidding!" She replied giving him a clearly agitated look. He snorted and picked up the glass, all but tossing it into the sink behind him. She smiled at this and watched as he turned and studied the rows of bottles behind him critically. "So whadaya know?" She asked.

Again he snorted and simply shrugged, "Not much… Business is good…There's talk of opening up another in Tokyo… I pummeled those punks from Shinjuku in the last Kendo tournament… Other than that, same old." He set up two shot glasses and expertly filled them to the rim with bourbon.

Looking over her shoulder he asked, "Who is that tool anyway?" He slid a shot glass toward her.

She saluted him before bringing the drink to her lips. She paused and with a roll of her eyes answered, "Byakuya Kuchiki." As she tossed back the whiskey, Ikkaku who had already swallowed his own shot began to choke.

"That prick is Byakuya Kuchiki?" He cried pointing at the man across the room accusingly. Evy winced. A hush had fallen over the room, the bartender's words seeming to echo in every corner.

She could feel said man's heavy gaze on her back. Sure enough she looked over her shoulder to see the stormy depths of Byakuya Kuchiki's eyes. She waved her fingers at him with what she hoped was an innocent smile before turning back to Ikkaku with a glare. But before she could show her own displeasure at his outburst someone else beat her to it.

Appearing as if by magic the owner soundly slapped the bartender in the back of the head, breezing up with a smile, making the violent action seem like an afterthought.

"Of course that's Byakuya Kuchiki. And I'll kindly thank you not to yell across my restaurant; it's hardly attractive." Yumichika swept a lock of pitch hair behind his ear elegantly.

"And hitting people is?" Ikkaku glared at his business partner, rubbing the back of his cleanly shaven head.

Ignoring him, the other man flashed his even white teeth at Evy, offering her his hand with a graceful flourish, "It has been much too long, dearest Evangeline." She laughed softly as she gave him her hand and watched as he kissed it delicately, all the while giving her the full effect of his gray-purple eyes beneath long lashes. "And what pray tell brings you here? Ah- have you come to sing for us?" He asked eagerly having released her hand.

"Sorry to disappoint, Mr. Ayasegawa, but I'm just here to sample the amazing cuisine! Well… That and conduct business with Mr. Can't-Crack-A-Smile- To-Save-My-Life over there." She replied, gesturing with her head in Byakuya's direction.

Yumichika's eyes flicked toward the businessman surreptitiously and he smiled slowly. In a conspiratorial tone he asked, "I see. May I be so bold as to ask how you've managed to garner the attention of such a handsome and successful businessman like Byakuya Kuchiki?"

Ikkaku leaned in closer, crooking one arm over his friend's shoulder, "Hey yeah. What is the deal with you and that Byakuya Kuchiki guy?" The man in question's ears must've been bonfire size pyres at that point.

Evy ducked down lower so that she completed the triumvirate that for all intents and purposes looked as though it were plotting a murder. "You really want to know?" Evy's tone dropped silkily as though she were about to spill a juicy secret. The two men stared at her in anticipation; a minute must have passed. "Then pour me another." She finally said, smiling saucily as she drew back. And with a bored tone she added, ""And for the love of hell stop saying his name! He probably feels like he's in the belfry of Notre Dame."

Yumichika pouted in disappointment at the anticlimactic moment, but sighed, "Get her another, my friend."

Ikkaku snorted, "I usually only give out free drinks for a good story. She hasn't gotten to anything scandalous!" He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Freeloader."

"Oh ha ha." Evy gave him a wry look taking the second shot from his hand as soon as it had been filled, "He just happened to buy my club and thus here we are- trying to find some common ground on which to base a business relationship."

"He bought Eva's?" The owner looked at her in surprise. His gaze darted again to the stoic man seated behind Evy, thoroughly engrossed in something no doubt business related on his Blackberry.

Evy sighed, "Well not Eva's technically. He bought the property- which then again I guess would mean he bought Eva's as well. Anyway if we can't come to some understanding Eva's will be a pile of rubble come the end of the month!"

Ikkaku who had been serving a patron a few paces down the bar froze, "What?" He slammed the bottle in his hand, meant for the customer, down on the bar. "Tool thinks he can just sweep in and take someone's business?" He growled.

Again Yumichika was suddenly at hand to cover any harm done. "Please excuse him, Sir." He said to the shocked customer, as he bumped Ikkaku away with his hip. The customer, who hadn't quite gotten over the alarm of the bartender's exclamation, looked doubly unnerved by the sudden appearance of the restaurant's owner.

The short haired restaurateur smiled, charm on full blast, "Please have another drink, on the house as our guest. I've seen you here before; your loyalty is a lovely thing and greatly appreciated."

Ikkaku who was doing his best to keep from rounding on his friend clenched his fists at his sides. After a moment he simply muttered under his breath and turned away, heading back toward where Evy stood watching with amusement.

He graciously poured her another drink without provocation and handed it to her before crossing his arms to look at her with a steady gaze, "So what are you gonna do?"

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: This Is How Negotiations Go South<p>

Reminder that it is a continuation of this chapter, a look at what happened twenty-six hours before the beginning scene in this chapter!

Thanks! Please R&R


	8. This is How Negotiations Go South

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Where we are in the story: This is a continuation of chapter 6. At the restaurant Evy is still trying to find the best way of approaching Byakuya again. Meanwhile Rukia is trying to make negotiations of her own, which is easier said than done as Ichigo seems more intent on wandering the town with her in tow than making any concrete plans regarding the band. THIS IS MAINLY AN ICHIGO/RUKIA CHAPTER. Enjoy.

FYI: I ended up splitting this chapter into two- so basically again; this chapter and the next are still getting us up to speed!

Eva's After Dark

Act 2: Scene 2.1:

This is How Negotiations Go South

* * *

><p>"So what are you gonna do?" The words seemed to ring in Evy's ears for a minute before she could even think of a response.<p>

Before she could reply however Ikkaku dropped his hands to the counter with a slap leaning toward her, a vicious gleam in his eyes as he offered, "Want me to break his legs?"

She gave a sharp laugh, the full shot in her hand spilling a bit before she set it down on the counter. She shook her head quirking a skeptical eyebrow at him, "I think not. Besides I'm pretty sure he has Yakuza connections so if I don't turn out to be of **_use_ **to him, I and my band mates might be the ones with broken extremities." With that morbid thought in her mind she couldn't help but feel slightly discouraged.

_How the hell did I go from a life of contentment, happiness really- to being backed into a corner and on the brink of possible self-destruction?_ She knew that the club's survival depended on her negotiations and so far she was not doing so hot. She grimaced. What had she been thinking charging headlong into the dog-eat-dog corporate world? Idiot. She scolded herself and unconsciously reached for the glass in front of her, bringing it to her lips and tipping it back into her mouth. There was no longer a sting as the alcohol hit the back of her throat, just the sensation of smooth fire flowing.

As she licked a bit of firewater from her bottom lip she shrugged, "I guess I have to play nice."

Ikkaku grunted in response, "Looks like that's gonna be easier said than done. He really does look like a prick."

Almost on cue, Yumichika again appeared, startling his associate. "I don't know. Looks can be deceiving." As Ikkaku let loose a string of curses, accusing his friend of lurking and surprising him on purpose, Evy couldn't help but wonder at Yumichika's possible insight. She looked back over her shoulder at Byakuya who to any onlooker seemed as though he was patiently awaiting her return, enjoying the view out the window to his left. But she knew he was likely rather irritated at this point, his cold-calculating eyes focused on the future that perhaps only he could see.

* * *

><p>The young woman tapped her foot in impatience, glancing again at the watch on her wrist, her arms folded in irritation over her chest. While she believed herself a patient person, waiting on this man's pleasure was undeniably frustrating.<p>

When she finally caught sight of him across the park she watched with narrowed eyes as he casually sauntered toward her, his hands in his pockets displaying a kind of unconcerned ease.

"Hey-," Kurosaki greeted, but before he could continue she rounded on him.

"Do you realize what time it is? You said four o'clock!" She pointed to her watch, turning her wrist so that he could see its face.

"Yeah- I did," He shrugged, "And it's what- ten after four?" He squinted leaning in slightly to gaze at her watch.

"Try twenty-one minutes after four!" She abruptly dropped her arm to her side and stepped back, glaring up at him.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" He lifted one brow and rolled his eyes.

"That's hardly the point! This is business. How can you be so nonchalant about business? I'm a potential client- doesn't making a good impression mean anything to you?" She scolded putting her hands on her hips.

He rolled his eyes again, "No, you're a potential _**employee**_. It's our decision whether to hire _you_, remember?"

Her eyes narrowed again as she bit her lip as a bitter taste flooded her mouth. She knew this man had the upper hand as he was Mr. Kuchiki's associate, but still, she hated being reminded that she didn't have full control in this particular situation. She looked away from him, folding her arms over her chest, "I just don't like to waste my time."

"Neither do I. But the more you complain the more time you're wasting as I see it!" The flame-haired young man called to her from a short distance away as he had begun walking before she had taken any notice.

She made a soft sound of surprise, followed by a growl of anger and then she was taking long strides to catch up with him. As she hurried toward him he studied her out of the corner of his eye. She was wearing a flowing sundress a pale lilac color with a jacket to match and white mary jane heels. He noted with a smirk that the heels did not make much difference to her height as she finally stepped to his side her face flushed with more irritation than effort.

"Why did we meet here anyway?" She asked, trying to keep her voice from sounding grudging. He had made a valid point earlier when he had reminded her that it was Kuchiki Corp they had to impress to have any hope for a future at Eva's. It would not kill her to play nice.

He stretched his arms over his head, placing his hands behind his neck, "I like to do my negotiating outdoors. There are conference rooms we could've used back at the main office, but there so stuffy. It makes people more tense and uptight." As she frowned at his logic he couldn't help but wonder whether she was ever _**not**_ uptight.

She took a deep breath and couldn't help but be pleased by the fresh air she inhaled. The day was pleasant enough, the sun poured through the trees on either side of the wide walkway, not so intense at this time of day, the warmth just right. The foot, bike, or boarder traffic was not so heavy that they could not walk side by side without having to pause or dart around anyone else. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear as the breeze stirred it clearing her throat softly. "So what kind of proposal did Mr. Kuchiki have in mind for Evy and the boys?"

"Well," He replied, his very leisurely tone of voice and pace making her question again how he had managed to weasel his way onto the Kuchiki Corp payroll. "First of all Byakuya would like to make everyone- including you- contracted _**employees**_… Then we'd like to point the group in the direction of building a bigger fan base, thus the insistence upon an album that will help force them into the mainstream-"

This is where she interjected. "Hold on a moment! Evy and the boys are simply _**not**_ mainstream!" She stopped in her tracks, putting her hands to her hips in a challenging pose.

He sighed, stopping as well and turning to face her. He had known that she was likely to be obstinate (if their first meeting was any indication), but objecting this soon into the negotiations?

"Look," He growled, and then blinked in confusion. He frowned eyeing her with a lift of his brow, "Wait- the band does have an official name, doesn't it?"

Rukia's face went blank, then she flushed with embarrassment, "Well- kinda- I mean…" She stalled for time as she tried to think of a name on the spot. But they'd just been calling themselves The Eva's After Dark Band for as long as she could remember as they could never agree upon a name. She thought of mentioning this but realized how lame it sounded and thought better of it. Finally she shrugged, "Actually- there's nothing official… They can't agree so… No." She looked away from him, dropping her arms to her sides in defeat.

He grimaced and scratched at his head closing his eyes for a moment, "Oh… Well, I guess that's just something that will work itself out in the studio." He turned and started walking again.

For a moment she stood in stunned silence. She had assumed he would have some snarky comment about the lack of organization or something along those lines to insult her leadership. Maybe he _**could**_ be professional. She hurried to catch up, falling into step with him once more, "And when would you want to start recording exactly?"

"As soon as possible." He responded without a glance.

This all seemed very sudden and almost too easy. "And this studio… It's not- say- in your basement or something by any chance?" She peered over at him suspiciously.

He snorted, "No. It's legit. It's…. Well… It's actually in the basement of the Kuchiki Corp headquarters."

Rukia smirked, "I see… In that case I'd like to see it."

He finally looked over at her with an incredulous lift of his left eyebrow, "What- now?"

She sniffed haughtily, lifting her chin, "Yes."

He growled. He had chosen to meet her outside mainly because he had been cooped up in the office for the past few days working out all the details with Byakuya and writing up drafts of his plans for the band on said man's insistence. This was his first time out of the building as the late nights had forced him to simply crash on the couch in his office. He glared over at her, but the stubborn set to her jaw assured him that his threatening looks would likely make no difference. "Fine. " He snapped out and began taking longer strides toward the west end of the park.

She smiled at her rather effortless victory and hurried to keep up, but he had nearly disappeared from sight. With a little growl to herself she craned her neck to look for his conspicuous orange head. When she finally spotted him she darted forward without hesitation. He wouldn't lose her that easily! But when she reached the west side of the park where there was street parking, her pace slowed as she eyed his back. He was standing in front of a motorcycle parked at the curb taking a helmet from where it rested on the seat. When she was three steps away she stopped her unease clear on her face.

"That's- yours?" She asked, eyeing the sleek black Ninja that gleamed seductively in the slowly setting sun.

He grinned running an appreciative hand across the seat, "Yep. Bought it after I signed away my life to Kuchiki Corp." He smirked at the irony of his statement.

He glanced over his shoulder at her and couldn't help but smile at her discomfort; he turned back to his bike and offered her the helmet without another look at her, "Here."

She gawked, horrified as she eyed him- then the bike and then him again. "I- I can't ride that thing!"

Smiling fully his back to her still he pushed the helmet at her and felt her take it despite her protest. Rukia was still staring at the bike in apprehension when she took the helmet in both hands, hugging it to her chest absently.

"Why not?" He asked as he zipped up his jacket and then pulled on a pair of leather gloves.

"Because it's dangerous!" She retorted incredulously. That was obvious, wasn't it?

"Che," He smirked and threw his leg over the bike with ease, really just stepping over it with his long legs, "Just hold on to me and you'll be fine."

She blushed, her fingers digging into the padding inside the helmet without thought. "I-I'm wearing a dress." She protested after a moment.

"So?" He shot her a look, "It's not cold. My sister rides with me in one all the time. If you tuck it in around you- you won't flash anyone." He had to look away so that she wouldn't see him chuckle.

She opened her mouth at this but could find no words and simply bit her bottom lip, still looking at the bike as though it were a snarling, sharp-toothed demon, the rosy flush to her cheeks seeming permanent. She forced her eyes away from the bike to look up at him and shook her head, "I- I'll just take a cab."

"Screw that! You know how much that would cost- it's not close. Besides at this time of day it'd take an hour in a cab." He snorted, looking at her with sudden irritation.

At this point she was no longer looking at him, trying desperately to think of excuses not to climb onto the tantalizingly fast-looking sports bike. What would her father say? She could imagine him grinning in that goofy way of his, holding up a cup of sake in salute saying: 'Ahh, looks like fun, honey! Be sure to hold on tight and wear a helmet!' She growled at the image. Her father wasn't exactly the cautionary type. Then, what would her friends say? She recalled a conversation with Evy in which the other woman had been lovingly wiping down her boyfriend-at-the-time's bike, 'It's like trying something spicy. You're never sure at first, but then that tingle hits your tongue and you can't get enough.' She sighed; Evy had never been the voice of reason either.

Suddenly she felt heat emanating and she looked up to see Kurosaki in front of her looking down at her with an unreadable expression, "Get on."

Another moment of hesitation and practical excuses flying in her mind and then she shook away her doubts, looking up at him with narrowed eyes. She elbowed past him and approached the bike slipping the helmet on. When he did not immediately follow she looked over her shoulder at him with a quirked eyebrow, "Well?"

The left corner of his mouth twitched, threatening a smile. But instead he scowled and went toward her. When she looked up at him questioningly she found his hands brushing her neck as he fastened the strap beneath her chin. Again she couldn't help the heat that flooded her face as she met his brown eyes. There was something very kind about those chocolate-y depths. Did he make the same sort of gesture toward his sister? She forced herself to look away, afraid her own eyes might betray her thoughts. He said nothing though. And she found herself startled when she felt his hands grip her waist and lift her up.

"Hey- just what are you-" She cried, struggling slightly. But he simply set her on the back of the bike so that she sat side-saddle as it were. For several moments she sat as though she'd just been plucked out of space and time, staring at the bike beneath her.

"You can't stay like that you know… Unless you're looking to fall off." He pointed out startling her. She gave him a withering look and rearranged her skirt so that she could swing her leg over without "flashing anyone". Quickly she set about fixing her dress, lifting slightly to shove it under her rear and tucking it around her thighs, all the while watching him out of the corner of her eye. But after the first glance he had gotten of her milky thighs, he did his best to look busy, or else give himself away by blushing furiously.

Covered as much as possible giving her position, she cleared her throat lightly as she folded her hands and sat up very straight. When the bike moved beneath her as he straddled it setting it upright, her heart leapt into her throat. Was she really doing this- taking off on a bike with a guy she barely knew? What the hell was wrong with her? But as he got comfortable, seated right in front of her she knew there was no backing out now. She watched as he settled a full helmet on his head and she tried to swallow, but her throat was dry. She knew enough to take her sunglasses from the front of her dress and put them on. When the engine purred to life with his hands at the throttle the vibration sent shivers all through her body.

He looked back at her over his shoulder; she could just see his eyes through the tinted visor. His voice was muffled, but his words were clear enough, "You'll need to hold on." She could only nod numbly and he turned back ahead, revving the engine as he slowly walked the bike forward a couple steps.

She realized her hands were shaking as she tentatively took hold of the back of his jacket, gripping it lightly. He smirked at this, but did not comment. As his feet left the ground and the bike roared, Rukia's heart reached a pounding peak that she could feel in her ears. As he accelerated she couldn't help but slide forward a bit and press herself against his back, her hands digging deeper into his jacket as she suppressed a squeal. He was actually being rather considerate with his driving, maneuvering carefully into traffic and keeping his speed at the posted limit. The park was set in a more suburban part of Karakura, with less traffic, lacking the hustle of the downtown areas. It would be rather easy to get away with some rapid riding and hot dogging, but he decided against it as it was obvious she had never ridden before. Still he did give the bike a bit more gas than was necessary once they reached the highway.

Rukia's face was pressed into his jacket, her eyes shut tight as he increased his speed. With her face so close and the wind rushing by, she caught a deep breath of him. As if the ride were not dizzying enough, his scent filling her nose was exhilarating. She dared to open her eyes, to watch as they rushed past cars and trucks as they sped over the West End Bridge. She took a deep breath in, feeling the sudden thrill in her chest. Just as she was thinking this, Ichigo was contemplating the satisfying chill that swept down his spine, a reaction to how close they were. Her warmth against him was pleasant; before he knew it he was smiling beneath his helmet. He accelerated again to weave between a car and a van. Even with her hands winding deeper, pulling at his shirt through his jacket he found he didn't mind and suddenly wished to prolong their ride. His smile curled devilishly as he noted the exit for the downtown and sped right past it.

* * *

><p>AN: Always thought Ichigo would look ungodly hot on a bike, plus while he seems practical in some cases I think the bad boy side of him would definitely dig a sweet crotch-rocket. Plus there's something very intimate- almost sexual about riding a bike with someone. Nice.<p>

Thanks!


	9. This is Still How Negotiations Go South

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Where we are in the story: Back at the restaurant with Ikkaku, Yumichika, and of course Evy and Byakuya. Evy finally hears Byakuya out, but is ignorantly sipping a glass of poison that can only make things rather... awkward.

Eva's After Dark

Scene 2: Act 2.2:

This is **_Still_ **How Negotiations Go South

* * *

><p>"Okay," Evy said eyeing both men seriously, "If I start gesturing wildly, that's your cue to interrupt as I'm likely losing my grip on the situation and becoming frantic. Got it? If I start to blow this I'm gonna need some major help to keep me from spiraling completely." There was an uncertainty in the young woman's eyes neither of the men was used to seeing and they exchanged glances.<p>

Yumichika broke her from her reverie suddenly, pushing a tall thin glass of what looked like the lemonade she had been enjoying earlier, toward her, "Well if you're serious about keeping Eva's alive and kicking- as I'm positive you are as you and I share the same beautiful spirit of determination- you'll get over there and use your… charms." Evy turned back to him with a frown, noting the slight implication. But he was smiling so prettily she could not accuse him of being presumptuous.

Finally she smiled after taking a deep breath as she shook her head, "No no, not necessary... I've hung out with Rukia enough to have picked up _**some**_ negotiating skills… The next time I see you I guarantee Eva's will be very much alive and kicking." She gave them a wink and pivoted away. They watched as she strode back toward the table, all her confidence restored.

Yumichika sighed and Ikkaku couldn't help but frown at the self-satisfied tone of voice as he said, "Ahh yes. Very good." The bartender gaped suddenly as he noticed the bottle his associate was re-sealing, keeping it at waist level so it couldn't be seen over the bar.

"Hey- you-you didn't-" Ikkaku sputtered. He lowered his voice into a hiss as he stared at his friend incredulously, "Did you _**spike**_ her drink?"

Yumichika shot him a warning glance before his features settled back into the serenely haughty mask, signature to him alone. "What have I told you about the unattractive volume of your voice?" He said as he placed the bottle back below the bar in a special cabinet.

"Quit avoiding the question!" Ikkaku snapped his face red with irritation.

Yumichika simply smiled as he turned back to watch as Evy slid into her seat, "Relax. She won't even taste it…Haven't you noticed how flustered he makes her? You know Evy- she's pretty unshakable. I figure a little more liquid courage never hurt anyone… Besides you know she holds her liquor well."_ Though she has had three shots of whiskey before this- and the stuff I slipped her while tasty is 100 proof. _This was simply a mental afterthought that he internally shrugged at.

His friend didn't look quite so convinced, but settled on a shrug and a grunt. He wandered away toward a woman who had just hopped up onto a stool at the bar. _Whatever. It's not my problem. _Still he couldn't help, but throw a concerned glance Evy's way.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about that." Evy smiled as she got comfortable in her seat across from Byakuya once again. He was a little surprised as her face settled into a serious mask and she met his gaze without flinching. Her hand went out and she grabbed the pen that still sat on the table next to the waiver. Quickly she scrawled her signature and then pushed the paper toward him. She took a breath and leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table, clasping her hands beneath her chin, "Alright. Now what exactly did you have in mind for the boys and I?"<p>

The corner of the Kuchiki CEO's mouth twitched slightly and he nodded. Without hesitation he broke down the plan he had discussed with the producer, meeting her eyes this time. She took a drink of her lemonade every now and again, but for the most part listened intently as he spoke, all trace of the laid back eccentric gone as she kept eye contact. There was an odd sort of electricity buzzing between them even as he spoke about the business that concerned them both, yet neither of them mentally acknowledged it. When he fell silent she nodded slowly.

"And how does this affect Eva's? You covered what you'd like out of us, but as for my club…" She said softly.

"Eva's will continue to operate provided you follow the terms outlined in the contract I have already drafted. We will have to renovate of course. When you have garnered a decent fan base Eva's will be the only place to showcase you until such time as the producer sees fit to expand the whole enterprise- introduce you to other stages." Byakuya answered.

Evy's breath wavered at this, wanting desperately to argue against several points he had made, but decided to keep her mouth shut. Instead she finished her drink and nodded. There would always be time later to wear him down about certain elements, she decided. She had already possibly pushed his patience earlier in the evening and she did not wish to try her hand at the moment. She was starting to feel very warm and she glanced out the window to see that the sun was barely a blaze on the horizon, stars already dotting the sky high above.

She looked back at him with a smile, "Well then, as fun as this has been- should we wrap this up- say our good-byes and schedule for a time to get into more depth about this contract?" Anxiety was nipping at her heels suddenly as her brain had started to swim and she wished to be gone before it truly affected her. Without warning she rose to her feet and offered her hand to him. He blinked, but also rose. After a moment he took her hand and couldn't help but note, for a second time, how soft it was.

He looked up at her stoically so that the thought disappeared, "I will have my assistant call you to set it up."

"Good." She said, pulling her hand away from his surprisingly comforting grasp. She grabbed her leopard print wallet off the table quickly, "Later then!"

But his voice halted her before she had gotten very far; he insisted on seeing her outside and she couldn't help but flinch at this. Still she could think of no good excuses to give him for his gentlemanly instinct and simply shrugged, though she was becoming increasingly aware of how uncontrolled she felt. Had she really drunk that much? Whiskey shots were kind of her staple besides beer; three usually only did enough to relax her.

When they were outdoors and the air hit her, she felt only the slightest bit better, but in all honesty her mind was reeling. She was feeling uninhibited and lightheaded, which was never a good sign. Oh lordy, she was buzzing hard.

_For the love of hell, Evy, try to control yourself!_ She chided herself as the realization struck her with dull fingers. But as she looked over at the coldly handsome man standing beside her, waiting for his car, she knew that was not likely. _Oh spite, he is really pretty…_

The woman next to him waiting for a cab had suddenly grown very quiet which seemed unlike her. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she stood on one foot trying to readjust the strap on her right heel. She seemed to be struggling and sure enough she lost her balance. Lucky for her he had always had quick reflexes and he caught her arm before she toppled to the pavement. She barely seemed to realize she had almost gracelessly landed on her side as she simply looked up at him with a slight questioning gaze, either wondering what had happened or curious as to why they were suddenly so close with his hand on her arm. Hastily he dropped her arm as she did not seem in any danger of falling again for the moment and met her gaze steadily. Surely she did not expect him to blush at the brief contact he'd made with her smooth skin? Still he was slightly unnerved by her eyes boring into his though he did not flinch from her gaze.

Suddenly she smiled, "Such lovely gray eyes… Byakuya Kuchiki… I wonder if you see the world in shades of gray… Nah- I suspect not. To you everything is black and white. There is nothing that is uncertain for you- is there?"

He was a little startled by her intuition; her non-judgmental assessment of him was unnervingly accurate. Still he did not like to think himself so predictable. He was debating whether to respond when she drew closer, her chest brushing his stomach. He could not help the look of surprise on his face as she reached up to brush her hand through the hair at his temple.

As her hand settled against his head she spoke softly, "As for me… I love gray." Her face had been nearing his, her feet pushing her upward until she could close the gap between their lips. What started gently quickly became urgent as she kissed him, her hand fisted in his hair. He found his hands on her shoulders, but he did not push her away as he had intended. Why was his body not responding- why was he not recoiling from the uninvited advance of this overly-brash woman? He was a man driven by careful consideration and yet at that moment there was only feeling- only the sensation of her hot alcohol-laced kiss where there should have been thoughts. Just the thought that she was likely influenced by the alcohol should have forced him to put an end to the contact. But his hands still remained on her shoulders and would not obey him. He felt slightly ashamed when it was not him but her that broke away first and he could not be sure (nor would he admit it to himself in any case), but he felt his cheeks warm in what might have been a blush. She put a hand against his chest and opened her eyes as he abruptly stepped back, afraid she would feel the affect she had on his heart rate.

She looked up at him steadily and spoke casually as though she had not attacked him with her supple lips and vampiric teeth a moment ago. "You'll make sure to call the number I gave you, yeah?" She had given him Rukia's card before they had left the restaurant. "While I'm sure she sorted out some details with your ginger, I'm sure she'll want to confirm everything with you. I'll sign whatever she approves- _**after**_ she haggles with you of course." A cab appeared at the curb a few feet away and honked; she turned to it without hesitation.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing each other much too soon." She called over her shoulder as she sauntered toward the waiting cab.

All her parting words had had the ring of someone who was fully aware and not inebriated. But as he watched as she struggled to open the door to the cab and then consequently dove into the back seat he knew the alcohol had addled her to some extent. Still, what she had done was unforgivable and he felt justifiably disturbed. He had not thought her the type to throw herself at a man; she seemed bold, yes- but she had always appeared tasteful despite her uninhibited way of speaking at times. He had every right to be angry. Didn't she realize how her actions could affect the deal he had been willing to make? How utterly ignorant and irresponsible of her! His fists were clenching at his sides when his car approached and he took brisk agitated strides to reach it.

As he sat sank rigidly down into the leather seat he said, "Home."

"Sir- did you not want to swing by the office?" The driver questioned looking at Byakuya in the rearview.

"I spoke clearly enough." He said- a snap to his voice.

"Sir." The driver turned back to the road and edged away from the curb a bit. It was unlike his boss to so clearly show his agitation and it made the man uneasy. Byakuya realizing this himself sighed, placing a hand over his eyes wearily. When there was a loud thud on his window, he nearly jumped, whipping toward the sound.

The driver had not yet pulled out into traffic, still waiting for an opportunity to merge into the steady flow. At the sound his startled voice drifted back to Byakuya, "Sir- are you alright?"

Byakuya did not respond busy scowling at the man that was pounding insistently on his window, "Hey! Hey!"

The Kuchiki CEO composed himself in a matter of seconds and opened the window just enough for the man to see his eyes. As he recognized the bartender he couldn't help but frown, "Is there something I've forgotten?"

Ikkaku was glaring at him, "Yeah! Some fucking manners! What kinda guy takes advantage of a drunk girl! I mean sure- Yumichika spiked her drink- but it wasn't so you could take advantage-"

"Spiked her drink?" Byakuya interrupted a slight lift to his brow. The man paled, realizing his mistake.

"Yeah- well- I mean- kinda-", He said suddenly looking less sure of his rampage. Maybe it had not been a good idea to vomit out words in frustration; especially mentioning something that was certainly a felony. "We're her friends…He- just wanted her to ease up…" He pointed an accusing finger at Byakuya suddenly taking a step back, "You were setting her on edge! But that's beside the point! Open this door and let Evy out!"

A look of understanding crossed Byakuya's face for a moment. So it was her friends who had managed to tip the scale from relaxed to intoxicated thinking they were aiding her. That somehow changed things, though he was not so ready to forgive her actions. He smirked the slightest bit as he rolled down the window the rest of the way, allowing the irate bartender to peer in.

When Ikkaku stepped back further, blinking in surprise, Byakuya leveled a gaze at him, "I saw her to a cab not five minutes ago."

The man's face lost its fury and he suddenly flushed with embarrassment, as he nervously rubbed his head. But right on cue Yumichika was suddenly at hand to spare his friend a grudging apology.

"Please excuse him, Mr. Kuchiki," Yumichika appeared from nowhere ducking down in front of the window with a smile.

"Where the hell do you keep coming from?" Ikkaku howled wide-eyed, pointing a shaking finger at his friend.

Yumichika ignored him, "I apologize for the misunderstanding. We really only intended to help ease the tension with Evy. Surely you can understand?"

"We?" The bartender bellowed from behind him, but was again completely disregarded.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed the slightest bit gauging the truth behind the man's words. Finally he turned his head forward, giving the man his profile, "It is forgotten."

With a pleased smile, Yumichika bowed formally, "Thank you, Mr. Kuchiki. You are most welcome at our establishment any time. Again, my apologies. We would be pleased if you would come in for a complimentary dinner at any time you see fit… Perhaps Evangeline might join you?" With this the restaurateur glanced up a sly look in his grey-purple eyes.

It took all of Byakuya's training to keep from reacting to the question, but he managed to keep from giving the presumptuous man the evil eye and said nothing in response. "Home." He commanded and the window zipped up without further ado. As the car pulled away, Yumichika stood waving pleasantly on the curb, a smile playing on his lips. Ikkaku was railing behind him, blaming his friend for the awkward situation he'd put them in as well as defending himself concerning the whole thing. But Yumichika's gaze was as far away as his mind.

_I wonder if he realizes yet what a match he's found. Wonder if the two will give into their obvious attraction and realize how right they could be for one another. _ "Ahh," He sighed to himself, "I'm so intuitive sometimes; it's scary."

* * *

><p>When Evy stumbled into her bed that night, she shut her eyes instantly, but soon she opened them to stare up at the ceiling. After a few minutes in which she tried to focus her eyes, the most memorable moment of her evening resurfaced.<p>

_Oh damn. _Her mouth twitched into a worried frown and her eyes widened. _I think I just screwed us._ _I just screwed us, trying to mouth-screw him! _ Her lips still tingled from the touch of his lips. She honestly couldn't remember if he'd kissed her back though, her stomach twisting in knots that had nothing to do with the alcohol she'd consumed. Suddenly she sat up, making her head protest into pounding.

"I think I _**bit**_ him!" Her voice echoed in the darkness of her room.

At that moment, across town in his home study, Byakuya Kuchiki fingered his bottom lip tentatively. The blood was gone but it was still slightly sore. "Hmm." A low chuckle escaped him and he dropped his hand to his desk. He narrowed his eyes at the paperwork in front of him, determined not to contemplate the unusual evening he'd had with the singer. But when he licked his lips, he could still taste her, a mixture of blood and cinnamon.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that wraps up the time warp- which when you consider it wasn't much of a time warp… IDK if anyone's even reading this- but just in case I'll inform you that we'll make it back to the present next chapter. And fair warning it's a bit spicy- but not graphic. It is rated T.<p>

Thanks!


	10. Action: Liar, Stalker, Lover

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Nor do I own the featured song.

Where we are in the story: Finally up to date! We observe a short phone convo between Rukia and Evy, that is only the beginning of the tension between them. And then get Byakuya's prospective on the scene in the rain. Plus a hot(not too hot because of the rating and well let's face it this site has sadly gotten pretty censored)little scene between the singer and the CEO.

It's a long one people! Or- person! Thanks again atomicvegemite for reviewing and for doing so in paragraph form- letting me know as a whole how I'm doing! Much love!

Eva's After Dark

Act 2: Scene 3:

Action!: Liar, Stalker, Lover

* * *

><p>The sky was being consumed by thick gray clouds closing in from all directions. The smell of the coming storm made Evy smile. Rain was just what she needed to feel refreshed, to wipe away her embarrassment and hesitation- it always seemed to clear her head somehow. Others however did not seem so pleased by the growing dark overhead, their paces quickening on the sidewalk. Evy only sighed, keeping her pace leisurely, ignoring the jostling crowd around her.<p>

When she felt a- dare she say- thrilling vibration against her chest, she stopped in her tracks, causing a few people to glower her way. Someone bumped her carelessly and she stumbled forward as she was fishing between her breasts for the cellphone she had stowed in her bra. People gave her further odd looks as they watched her peer into the halter top of her dress, her right hand out of sight beneath the fabric. She growled to herself as she managed to pull it free starting forward again. If it weren't for Rukia she wouldn't bother with a cell, but her manager had insisted.

Her phone was simple if not a little out of date. As she flipped it open she smiled, knowing it could only be one person. "Hey munchkin!" She greeted cheerfully.

Rukia sighed, "I thought that nickname had been retired."

"It's making a comeback," Evy couldn't help the teasing tone to her voice, "What's up?" Rukia grimaced and shook her head.

"I hadn't heard from you about the meeting with Mr. Kuchiki… Did everything go alright?" Evy could hear the concern her friend tried to disguise.

_Ugh. She would call at the worst time_. Evy inwardly groaned as she caught sight of Senbonzakura Towers, not far in the distance. _Umm… Ummm…_

"Evy?"

She laughed suddenly, "Funny you should mention that… I'm actually on my way to tie up some loose ends. I should go!"

"Oh…Well did you want me to go with you this time?" Again Rukia was trying to hide the emotions she felt, but Evy knew her too well and heard the eagerness in her tone. Her manager wanted to make sure she didn't screw anything up.

_A little late for that_. Evy rolled her eyes then quickly smiled so that Rukia might hear the confidence in her voice, "Oh no! Don't worry- I got this. I'm sure Benji-"

"Renji." Rukia corrected her with a frown. Evy sounded anxious.

"Right. The studly redhead. Umm… Well he'll be calling you in a few to set up a time when you can meet with Byaaa- _**Mr**_. Kuchiki… Look darlin, I just stepped into the lobby- I gotta go. I'll catch you up later!" This shot a bolt of suspicion into Rukia. Renji had already called her.

"You sure you don't want me to meet you down there?" Rukia put in quickly before Evy could hang up.

The singer grimaced. The last thing she needed was the awkwardness of Rukia staring at her wide-eyed as she apologized for throwing herself at their possible boss _to_ their possible boss. Trying to smooth Byakuya's surely ruffled feathers was going to be tough enough.

"Have a little faith, darlin!" Evy coaxed, but her manager knew there was a degree of uncertainty in her client's heart.

Before Rukia could demand an explanation, the dial tone buzzed in her ear. Glaring down at her cell phone she couldn't help but feel a myriad of emotions ranging from anger to apprehension. _Evy, you fool, what are you doing?_

Evy sighed heavily, her heart suddenly pinching at the thought that she had so easily shut out her best friend. But this was one scenario in which Rukia shouldn't have to undo the damage; she likely could with that sweet-talking tongue of hers, but it would be ungodly awkward and it wouldn't be fair to put her in such a position.

As the first drop of rain stroked her nose like a comforting hand, the singer looked up to realize that she had stopped several feet from the main entrance of the apartment building. From where she stood she thought it looked so far away, but really it would only take her a few dozen steps to reach it. Still she didn't move, letting the steady rainfall sluice down her bare arms and soak her hair and dress.

* * *

><p>"Sir?" The doorman's muffled voice through the glass startled him.<p>

Byakuya had been staring out at the main street through his window for the past few minutes. He had not even realized when he had pulled up the circular drive and stopped in front of the carpeted walkway that lead to the front doors of his apartment building. He patted his breast pocket to insure the access card to the building was still there where he always put it. When he felt its familiar outline against the fabric he opened the door to his Aston Martin, the engine still running as silent as a stalking cat, and got out, a briefcase in hand. He was sheltered by the building's overhang supported by the Grecian style columns, but he could see that the rain was coming down quite hard, so he gave the waiting valet quick instructions to have the car wiped down after the boy drove it around to the underground garage. The boy agreed immediately and slid into the driver's seat with a look of pure exhilaration. Byakuya cocked an eyebrow at him, but said nothing, choosing to believe that the manager of the building would not be so shortsighted as to hire a reckless teenager with a history of speeding tickets. Still he gave the boy a chilling look of warning as he moved around the car to the sidewalk to which the boy gulped looking suddenly quite cowed. Byakuya headed toward the double doors, already opened for him by the smiling doorman, but something made him pause. He looked to his right, toward the west where the sun was setting behind the dense clouds drenching the world in rain. His building was situated in a quiet area of Karakura, right on the edge of a park, close enough to the downtown area to be convenient, but far enough to be allowed its peace, and of course it's priceless view over the tree tops. She stood with her back to him, staring into the tree line past the manicured squares of flowers bordering the sidewalk.

Her face was lifted to the sky; her normally carefully styled hair was dripping and curling wildly around her bare shoulders. The dress was black, sleeveless, and hugged her upper body until it reached her waist and fell into a wider skirt. Red toile peaked out from the bottom and was visibly layered in the back down the skirt. Like most of her outfits it had a very 50s retro look to it, and suited her perfectly somehow. Glimpses of the tattoo between her shoulder blades could be seen beneath her hair and he found himself walking toward her to get a better idea of what it depicted. A million thoughts hounded him as he approached her, like why was she here, how exactly did she know where he lived, and how long had she been standing in the rain? But at the forefront of his mind was: What did she want? He had given no thought to the expensive suit that was now pretty well saturated, but as he stopped behind her he couldn't help but question exactly what it was he was doing.

He suddenly glared at her back. First she kissed him without an invitation, and now she was practically at his door step; was she unbalanced? _What is wrong with this woman? I should have had my assistant run a background check on her- she could have some stalking record… Well whatever her game is I have more dignity than to play it. _After a few minutes that seemed like only seconds, he cleared his throat lightly. She did not stir and his frown deepened. Finally in attempt to get her attention he stepped around her to face her, ready to demand an explanation for her reprehensible behavior. But her eyes were closed and in that moment he was reminded of the attraction to her that he had refused to acknowledge. She was wearing no makeup, but for the deep red color that made her full lips even more appealing. Suddenly he recalled the feeling of them pressed to his own and he felt a strong desire to feel them again. To rid himself of the uncomfortable, not to mention uncharacteristic train of thought he cleared his throat again and said the first thing that came to mind.

"You should not be out in this." He said his eyes narrowed at her serenely unaware face.

She did not start at the sound of his voice, as though she knew it so well. She opened one eye to look up at him, "Well it doesn't look like you were considerate enough to bring an umbrella so why bother telling me?" Her smile was playful as she opened her other eye to gaze at him, that unnerving ring of green around her pupil sparking like emerald fire.

He had to force himself to keep from smirking and looked away instead. Even now she was impudent and for some reason this made his blood uncomfortably sizzle. "You are standing outside my building…" _For what purpose?_

He watched as her playful expression was replaced by one he recognized as fortitude. Ahh, so she was not here to simply test his nerves. "Right. I wanted to talk to you."

Then why had she not simply waited for him under the overhang, out of the rain? Why was she standing like some weather goddess outside in this damnable rain? "And this cannot be done inside, out of this downpour?" The feeling of his suit sticking to his flesh was unpleasant.

She paused a moment looking uncertain, a look that seemed out of character for her and thus made him rather curious about what kind of woman she really was. But when she flashed her heartbreaking smile, he could think of nothing to say. "Here is good!"

He made a short sweeping gesture, prompting her to speak.

She tasted the rain on her bottom lip with her tongue unconsciously and he again could not help the thought that he would like another taste of her mouth. His eyes quite suddenly were glued to her lips. _This is ludicrous. I should send her on her way. I should forget this whole deal as this woman seems to continually overstep her bounds… She agitates me and yet her determination continually surprises me. Her pride is so very obvious in everything she does… And… It's affecting me. _His mind went blank at this thought and he barely heard her words.

"...should not have been so forward the other night. While normally I know how to hold my liquor, I apparently lost track…" _You can thank your friends for that. _He inwardly smirked.

She had paused a moment to gauge his reaction, but he was still unable to tear his eyes from her inviting lips. "Ours is a working relationship and I disregarded that. It will not happen-,"

But he wanted it to happen, and before that straight-laced, cold, and utterly logical part of him could force him to think of a decent response, his hands were in her hair and he was stealing her breath with his mouth on hers.

He literally had to force himself away from her as he had felt her reacting to his advance. And again before he could doubt himself he looked down at her startled face and he heard himself say, "Come with me."

* * *

><p>They rode up together in the elevator side by side, no words exchanged. Evy thought back to the disapproving, yet amused look the doorman had shot them when they had entered the lobby, sloshing water onto the elegant marble tiles. His gaze became questioning as his eyes followed them to the elevator wondering how it was the woman walked so boldly in her wet red heels, seemingly unafraid of the slick surface she was making worse with the water dripping from her. He had frowned when they had entered the elevator and turned to face the lobby as he realized how uncharacteristic it was for that particular male resident to bring women home. She smiled at the memory of his sudden wide-eyed shock. The elevator made its stop at his floor and again her mind went blank as the doors opened and she followed him out.<p>

They stopped at the coded door to his apartment and then in mere moments they were through the door and as it closed behind him, she forced him back against it with the strength of her sudden embrace, her arms about his neck and the pressure of her full lips. His arms around her waist he held her off the ground until she wriggled, fisting his jacket as she pulled away to touch her feet to the floor. Looking her in the eyes for that brief moment that she deprived him of her mouth, he could see the luminous light of passion in their brown depths, the ring of green that hugged her pupils so bright it seemed to glow. Thankfully the moment was indeed brief and she was kissing him again, pulling him with her as she walked backwards. The two steps down into the sunken living room didn't seem to trouble her in the slightest; she did not break contact as awkward as it must have been for her to walk backwards in a place she was unfamiliar with. Only when they had fallen on the couch did he hesitate.

He reluctantly pulled away despite the inviting sensation of her body beneath his. She looked up at him anxiously hoping he wasn't about to protest this whole thing, his morals getting the best of him. "The couch," He said.

She frowned, "What of it?"

"It's leather. The water from our clothing will ruin it." He said steadily without hint of emotion as usual.

_Seriously_? Her eyebrow winged upward incredulously. But soon she smiled, realizing how characteristic it was of him. He lifted himself from her and offered his hand to help her up, not even a twinge of embarrassment present at his eccentricity.

"I shall return with towels." He said and soon disappeared from the room. She couldn't help but chuckle as she shook her head. Byakuya's OCD was almost cute. Almost. Saving the trouble of him telling her about the value of the carpet she walked back up the stairs to the tile that extended the length of the kitchen just outside the short entry hall. She folded her arms over herself as she glanced around. Despite the fact that she adored walking around in a downpour or even a spring shower, she hated the sensation of being inside with wet clothing and she shifted from one foot to the other in impatience. Her anxiety was not simply the uncomfortable feeling of her now heavy soaked dress, but the sharp feeling of needing to continue what he had started outside; in reality what _she_ had started the night of their business meeting. She didn't want to hesitate, didn't want to doubt what she was doing here for an instant; it might shatter everything her body longed for this night.

Upon his return she sighed with relief and watched as he placed towels on the couch to soak up the water they had carelessly dripped on the cushions. He approached her to offer her a towel and then bent by her feet to wipe up the floor around her. As he did so she stooped slightly reaching for her left heel, quickly unstrapping it, balancing on her right foot. He paused; watching as she did this his eyes on her shapely calves as with unconscious grace she removed both shoes. When they were both off she took the towel from him, spread it out and laid her shoes on it, leaving room for her to stand on it as well to dry her feet as much as to drip on it. The sight of her being so considerate stirred emotions he did not wish to explore. Luckily she caught his eyes, looking down at him, being on higher ground, with an expression that could only be described as slightly predatory. He looked up into her eyes, travelling over her features, his gaze lingering on her lips still tinted red by her favorite lip stain. He had stripped himself of his coat, suit jacket, shirt, and shoes leaving only the black suit pants.

Her eyes roamed over his well-toned chest without shame, and she exhaled audibly. When she looked back at his face he only seemed to see her lips move, "Are you going to show me your bedroom?"

He gave the slightest sound of disapproval or perhaps amusement as he turned his back on her. A small smile tugged at his lips as he walked away to take the second set of steps out of the living room toward the hallway that led deeper into the apartment. Her heart gave one thunderous clap before she followed him. She did not dare glance at her surroundings, any curiosity about his personal decorative style would complicate things and she wanted this all as uncomplicated as possible. She wanted no regrets and no strings she told herself as she stared at his back. His bedroom was the last room straight at the end of the hall. The double doors to his room were open and as she crossed the threshold she paused. This time she could not help but take in her surroundings as the room was sparse. It was definitely in the minimalist fashion from the wood floorboards to the two elegantly, yet simply painted screens angled on each side of the low to the ground bed, its thin blanket a crisp white. The room was rather large; the thing that made it breathtaking though was its floor to ceiling windows enclosing it on three sides.

Evy made no comment on the room, her mind returning quickly to the reason for venturing this far into his home in the first place. "The bathroom?" She questioned.

He gestured toward her right and watched as she nodded and quickly sought it out. The light flicked on, but she did not bother to close the door. He turned his back to her after he had seen her reach for the zipper of her dress.

With a sigh she reached up to place her wet dress over the shower stall, smoothing it slightly as it began to drip down the shower wall. She reached for the clasps of her garters. She realized this kind of killed the spontaneity of the whole thing but she was not about to leave a bad impression by being careless with her wet clothing. While in her own home she did not pay so much attention but anywhere else she was mindful of the respect one should pay to others belongings. As her fingers fell away from the wet fabric of her stockings she sighed again her eyes seeking her bare feet as the slight feeling of regret touched her. Drawing in a deep breath to dispel the feeling she turned toward the door.

When he looked up upon her reentrance he grew very still. She was wearing only a dark purple pair of lacey boy shorts and a matching strapless bra, her wet curls still dripping slightly, crystalline drops falling down her neck to leave glistening trails on her dusky skin. Her nerves were showing the slightest bit as her chest rose and fell in a swift rhythm, her breasts pressing sharply against the edges of the lace with each breath. Unselfconscious of how seductively she moved she approached him where he stood at the end of his bed. He watched her, enjoying each switch of her hips and the way she trained her eyes on him, her lips parted slightly. When she was three steps away he held out his hand to her and she took it, allowing him to draw her toward him until he could reach her face where he placed his hands. As he stared down at her his gray eyes veiled and yet telling, she drew her bottom lip into her mouth to wet it. It was all the invitation he needed before capturing her lips again. That was all it took for the passion to ignite between them, burning away all doubt.

_Just tonight I would, I would lay here for you._

His bed was firm, but she felt like she was sinking, drowning in the white mattress beneath her as easily as she might drown in his powerful arms.

_Just tonight I would, I would sink her for you._

The hands that clutched at her back were uncalloused and unrelenting as they unclasped her bra and continued down ward to smooth over the lace of her shorts and the voluptuous flesh peeking out.

_Just tonight I would, I would slum here for you._

A longing sound spilled from her lips between kisses, urging his hands on in their exploration. And as he discovered that every part of her was soft and supple from her face to her back and rounded hips and thighs his touch became more eager. The thought that this zealous man that touched her had never been a part of himself before spun in his mind for but an instant when it was banished by the feeling of her lips straying from his jaw up to his ear where her teeth grazed the lobe.

"Mm," The agreeable sound literally escaped him as he had not meant to utter it. He heard her delighted laugh in his ear, husky and thought seducing. There was something ungodly inviting about the way she tilted her head to one side to look at him. She arched her back and lifted slightly to allow him to discard her last piece of concealment. Naked to his eyes finally she was almost painful to look at. But he did not get to admire her body for long before she drew him down ward, wrapping her arms around him possessively so that their bare chests pressed together and there was almost nothing between them. He was still wearing his shorts, but they would soon be tossed aside as he could feel her fingers sliding beneath the elastic waistband.

It had grown dark outside, the rain still falling, spattering pleasantly against the glass, the perfect accompaniment to their bed play. There was only what little light the sky afforded to brighten the room. Thunder rumbled and she shivered with anticipation, the vibration sending ripples of ecstasy along his own body.

And as lightning lit the sky and they could see perfectly the emotion in each other's eyes in that sky illuminating flash of silver light, she whispered in his ear, "Just tonight." Her eyes closed in total surrender, her long dark lashes brushing her cheeks. His hand on her breast, his mouth on her neck, his hips fitted between her thighs, his mind answered simply. _Yes_.

_Just tonight I would, I would die._

* * *

><p>AN: Not over the top lemony, right, just enough to let the imagination wander! Again the song verses featured at sporadic points in the last several paragraphs is from The Distillers song "For Tonight You're Only Here to Know". To me it's a dark one night stand song- so it works! This is one of my favorite- if not my favorite- song! I adore Brody Dalle who has such a unique, riveting, and soulful sort of voice. If you've never experienced her in either her role as front woman for this amazing punk band or as the vocalist for Spinnerette- a project with her hubby… Please do not let another moment pass you by without looking up either! Please R&amp;R Hoping I have some fellow Brody fans out there!<p> 


	11. That Sinking Feeling

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Note that this scene is right after Evy and Rukia's brief phone call.

Eva's After Dark

Act 2: Scene: 4

That Sinking Feeling

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and Rukia had not heard from Evy. She had tried calling and texting, but of course Evy had turned her phone off. If Rukia had not been alarmed before, the fact that her client had purposely made sure she couldn't get ahold of her was telling enough. She had a sinking suspicion that Ms. Evangeline Ebano, as stalwart as she was, was in over her head when it came to Byakuya Kuchiki. So she did the first thing that came to mind and called for the lowdown.<p>

"Yo," Renji answered his private line so casually Rukia had to smile, remembering the boy in the ragged sneakers.

"Renji," Her face quickly settled into seriousness recalling the task at hand, "I need to know what Mr. Kuchiki has said to you about Eva's."

"Huh?" Renji was caught off guard as he slowly chewed his bite of fish. It was one of Yumichika's most inspired dishes, Red Mullet with linguine tossed with chili and garlic. He had been irritated at first to be getting a call during dinner, but when he realized it was Rukia, he put his fork down and wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin. He couldn't help the smile that suddenly lit his face, "Rukia! I was-,"

"Did you hear me? I asked you what Mr. Kuchiki confided in you about _Eva's_." Rukia interrupted him impatiently.

"Oh- well Rukia I- haven't-," Renji grimaced slightly, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Oh- that's Ms. Kyoroku?" Yumichika suddenly leaned over the bar, "Tell her I say hi."

Renji glared at him, but rolled his eyes, "Ugh- Yumichika says, 'hi', Rukia."

"What?" Rukia was starting to sound agitated, "Yumichika? You're at _Eleven_? Well… Tell him I say hi." She shrugged with a sigh.

"Yeah," Renji frowned and took the phone from by his mouth to say, "Yumichika, Rukia says, 'Hi.'"

Yumichika beamed, "How nice. It's been awhile since I've seen her lovely face. Ask her how she's been and tell her she must come by soon!"

Before Renji could tell the man that he was not about to play telephone while _**on**_ the telephone, Ikkaku sidled up and only made things worse (naturally).

"Who are you talking about?" He asked unsealing a bottle of sake.

"Ms. Kyoroku, of course." Yumichika answered.

"Ahhh. Yeah. Hey- tell her I say what's up." He nodded.

All the while the woman in question was berating her friend on the phone, "Hello? Do I really need to repeat myself a third time, you dunce? Answer my question, damnit!"

"Hey man, did you hear me? I told you to tell her what's up." Ikkaku raised his eyebrows at Renji whose emotions were gliding across his face from confusion to irritation to complete chagrin.

Quickly to avoid a confrontation with the bartender Renji said, "Rukia, Ikkaku says 'what's up'." His friend smiled with an approving nod.

"Huh? I didn't ask about Madarame! But in any case I suppose, tell him I say hello." Rukia muttered.

With a sigh, Renji addressed Ikkaku, "She says 'hello'". He turned on the barstool, placing his back to the two men to elude any further interruptions, but Ikkaku simply leaned over the bar and jabbed him with his finger.

"Hey- tell her that she and Evy should drop by my next kendo match. A guy always looks better with hot chicks cheering him on." The bartender gave a crooked grin.

"Chicks? Such an ugly word. At least call them ladies, Ikkaku." Yumichika said, a look of distaste marring his face for a moment before he lifted an inquiring eyebrow at his friend, "And since when have you needed anyone other than me for support? Why would you even care about your image anyway?"

Ikkaku's face darkened and he ground out, "Since that asshole Naoki wandered in at the last tournament with two chi- _**ladies**_ on his arms and had the balls to smirk at me and you and say 'nice arm candy'. Cocky son-of-a-bitch."

Yumichika smiled, preening, "And? I don't see the problem."

"Rukia-," At this point Renji was doing his best to ignore the conversation behind him.

"_**Yes**_? I _**am**_ still here!" She snapped.

"He was basically implying that you were my girlfriend. Or that I couldn't get a girlfriend. Either way that jerk-off was being insulting!" The bartender insisted. He then took a big swig from the freshly opened bottle in his hand.

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika gasped, "How many times have I told you how vulgar- not to mention _**unsanitary**_ it is for you to do that-,"

"Oh whatever! What's the point of owning your own place if you can't enjoy your own shit-," Ikkaku snorted.

This was when Renji's patience was blown away like dust in the wind and he jumped to his feet and whirled around to shout, "Don't you two morons have a business to run?"

"Oww- Renji- why are you yelling in my ear?" Rukia cried and Renji winced at her tone. He shot an accusatory glare at the two men standing behind the bar blinking at him and hurried across the room. He found a quiet corner next to a potted palm and slumped against the wall slightly.

"Sorry, about all that, Rukia," He sighed.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Will you please answer my question now?"

He slumped further looking rather defeated as he tugged at his suit jacket with his free hand, "Well, actually, I haven't really spoken to the boss today… I mean I called you this morning only because he called me last night and told me to have you make sure to be with Evy at the next meeting." Byakuya had actually mumbled something along the lines of, "…to keep that she-demon on a leash." But Renji did not think he was meant to hear that so he feigned ignorance. _He didn't call on me at all today, which is pretty unusual in any case. It was more like he was avoiding me… But that can't be- what could he possibly have to hide? _"The only person he saw was that damn record producer."

"Kurosaki? He talked to Ichigo- and didn't say a thing to _**you**_?" She sounded surprised.

The red-head frowned rubbing his cleanly shaven jaw in a nervous gesture. His hand dropped to his side as a completely random thought struck him. _It couldn't be that- No. No way! That kid's a total amateur- he doesn't even know how to address his elders properly… There's no way! The boss wouldn't- He wouldn't- try to give that-that- fool- my job!_

The woman on the other end of the line, clueless as to her friend's sudden despairing thoughts, growled, "You mean to tell me you kept me on the phone when Mr. Kuchiki didn't tell you a damn thing about his meeting with Evy or his plans for _Eva's_ after they met?"

He blinked, his swirling vortex of panic coming to a halt at the anger in her words, "Ughh…"

She made a sound of clear exasperation, "What a waste of time! Thanks for nothing!"

There was a slam and then a dial tone followed. Renji brought the phone from his ear and stared down at it for several moments, before he gritted his teeth and slid the phone shut. Sulkily he moved back to the bar. When he reached the bar, where he took all his meals when visiting _Eleven_ unless he was schmoozing a client, he found that his plate was gone. He stared in horror at the now vacant spot on the shiny cherry wood surface of the bar where his meal had been. He looked up at Yumichika wide-eyed.

Yumichika glanced at him with a cool expression as he ran a cloth across the bar, "I'm sorry, Abarai, I assumed you were done." _That will teach you to question my business ethics._

"Well I wasn't!" Renji cried, his face pitifully crestfallen at the thought of his delicious dinner whisked away at the hands of the spiteful restaurateur.

"Can't be helped, man." Ikkaku smirked and took another drink from the bottle still in hand.

"Ikkaku – _**really**_. What will customers think? Such fine sake deserves to be presented in a beautiful way. At least put it in a glass." The short haired pretty boy sighed casting a weary glance at his partner.

The bartender simply rolled his eyes, then started when Renji leaned forward and took the bottle from his hands, "Hey!"

Renji glowered at him as he sat down and took a long pull on the bottle himself as the two men behind the bar watched him in surprise. It had been a long time since they had seen this man act like anything other than the for-the-most-part refined VP of Kuchiki Corp.

After a cough, Renji set the bottle down on the bar with a brooding sort of countenance, "I'll pay for the bottle, alright? Just get me another plate of food…_**Please**_."

The two men exchanged glances.

Yumichika shrugged, "As you wish." He soon disappeared to put the order into the kitchen.

Alone now with a very sour looking Renji, Ikkaku snorted as he snatched the bottle from the counter, producing a proper saucer from beneath the bar, "Come on, man. Don't be a heathen, at least use a cup."

Renji muttered something under his breath, but took the saucer Ikkaku filled and managed to bite out, "Thanks."

As he tipped the drink back into his mouth Ikkaku couldn't help but smile in that menacing way of his, "Good to see you can still drink like a guy from the other side of the tracks, Abarai."

Snorting at this Renji pushed the saucer at him, silently demanding a refill.

* * *

><p>It took a five minute internal debate with herself before Rukia bravely dialed the number on the card Kurosaki had given her the day before. The meeting had ended with a rather grudging deal being struck between the two to meet again at the studio with Evy in tow. The trip to the studio and then checking out the studio itself had all been quite an experience; one that Rukia had to push to the farthest part of her mind if she was to get anywhere with her inquiries at the moment.<p>

She took a deep breath as she listened to the phone ringing in, her teeth slightly gritted. Someone picked up after the fourth ring and there was pause before they spoke.

"Ku-Kuchiki Corp. Hanatarou Yamada speaking." The timid boy assistant answered.

It took only a flicker of a second before Rukia slipped into her sweet-natured alter ego, "Good Afternoon, Mr. Yamada. May I speak with Mr. Kurosaki, please?"

There was another pause and then he said uncertainly, "Oh Ms. Kyoroku? Umm- yes- he- he is here, but he's a bit- tied up- umm-," Suddenly he was cut off by a weary voice in the background. She could hear the phone being passed and then a slightly muffled exchanged between Hanatarou and who she assumed was Ichigo.

"Hanatarou, I thought I told you that you don't have to answer my cell phone. It's not like I'm flooded with calls." The man she knew to be Ichigo muttered.

"Y-yes, Mr. Kurosaki… But I'm your assistant and this is technically like your- umm- office- so-,"

"Yeah, yeah. It's fine." Ichigo sighed. He must have waved Hanatarou off and finally put his ear to the phone, "Yeah?"

"Mr. Kurosaki?" Despite her sudden anxiety, Rukia's voice was still honeyed.

"Huh? Oh…It's _**you**_." Ichigo had been thrown off at first. After all Mr. Kurosaki was his father. But then the voice registered. He'd recognize that fake school girl tone anywhere, even having only heard it twice.

Rukia couldn't help the scowl that formed on her face as she dropped the Chappy (what she liked to call her alter ego) bit and cleared her throat, "If by _**you**_, you mean Rukia Kyoroku, then yes."

"So? What do you need now?"

His tone might indicate that she was a bother and her face darkened at this.

"Well- you seem busy. I'll just get to the point then-," She started in a clipped voice.

"Nah. Not too busy." He replied easily before she could get to her point, which of course left her fuming on the other end, "I was going to call you anyway."

Before she could berate him for interrupting her, she paused, "Oh?"

"No- no guys- not over there, in the right hand corner. Thanks." He tossed over his shoulder at someone and she could hear muttering of ascent in response.

"Ichigo-," She tapped her foot impatiently. Why was it that in all of her conversations that day she was for the most part primarily ignored?

But again before she could reprimand him he spoke, "Byakuya called me late last night- or maybe it was early this morning- all I know is I was sleeping- that _**bastard**_… Well he asked me to set up some studio time for a sound check with your singer- get her accustomed to the booth and adjust all our stuff to her vocals. Exactly what we talked about, which I tried to tell him, but he was muttering something about a banshee succubus…" He frowned. He'd never heard Byakuya mutter about anything, granted he had only known him personally for about six months, but it seemed quite out of character for the man. This hadn't really registered in his groggy state the night before- or was it this morning? He shrugged.

"So he does intend to sign her?" Rukia suddenly sounded anxious.

"Ugh- yeah… Wait, haven't you talked to her?" Ichigo's scowl slid into place.

Rukia chose to ignore this and asked, "Did he say _**anything**_ else? She didn't _**sign**_ anything, did she?"

The horror in her voice almost made him chuckle, but he still found it curious that she was calling him for answers in the first place.

"Probably just a waiver- he makes everybody sign those damn things… I mean she wouldn't sign something as big as a full contract without you… would she?"

Sounding distracted the young manager replied quietly, "Evy is sometimes rather… impulsive… She's a bit of a creature of whim…"

"Uh-huh… And you haven't had a word with this _**creature**_ about her meeting?" Ichigo asked slowly.

"I tried!" She hissed as though he were accusing her of being lax in her assignment as her manager.

"Okay." Ichigo responded and then remained silent. He could feel Rukia's discomfort and concern radiating through the phone. He rubbed at the back of his neck a helpless sort of gesture and then sighed. "She's your best friend, right? I mean you're not just her manager…"

"Yes." Rukia nodded without hesitation.

"Then I'm sure she'd tell you if something bad had happened. I mean- from this end it seems like Byakuya plans to move forward so… What are you worried about? She's probably overly excited about all this and is running around like a crazy person or something. Once she settles down I'm sure she'll come to you. Yeah?"

The young woman blinked at this, the earnest quality of his voice strangely touching. "Umm- yeah."

"Alright then. I'll see you Friday." He smiled and Rukia heard it in his voice and couldn't keep the blush from her face.

"Right." She said, her normal attitude of self-possession returned. After a moment she added softly, "Thanks, Ichigo."

"Sure." He gave a half shrug, a crooked smile on his face as he imagined the look in her navy- amethyst eyes at that moment. As the dial tone buzzed in his ear he couldn't help but wonder how he had already become so familiar with her in only a few days' time. But he knew better than anyone to question the strange law that governed Fate.

* * *

><p><span>AN<span>: Not sure if this would kinda be considered a filler chapter. There wasn't a whole lot of action or progress, more so just character _**inter**_action. Then again we see the development of Rukia and Ichigo's relationship, but again nothing substantial. But in any case…

Next chapter: Byakuya and Evy separately contemplate their night together to some extent. And the singer comes clean to her manager.

Thanks!


	12. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Eva's After Dark

Act 2: Scene: 5

Aftermath

* * *

><p>The sun had sufficiently chased away all the rain clouds of the night before, leaving bright warm beams piercing through the glass windows. If it weren't for the slight tint to the glass the light would have been blinding, but still the bright yellow illuminated each corner of the quiet bedroom.<p>

The master of the apartment had still not risen from bed, though he lay wide awake on his back, his eyes closed as though still debating on whether to try and get some more sleep. His companion had slipped out only a few minutes before, and while she was aware of his consciousness on her rising she had said nothing and he had allowed the silence between them. Strange that though all the things that had come to pass the night before had been uncommon for them both, in the light of day there were no regrets or awkward emotions left in the air. The last touch of her had simply been his hand in her hair. There had been no words exchanged, no parting kiss, not even a promise of another night in their gazes. It was what it was. And now it was done.

In all honesty he should have been at work hours ago. It was not as though he had had no sleep. She had slept next to him, her own soft breathing lulling him to sleep. They had not exactly snuggled together, but still with her warmth and her scent spilling across the bed it had been just as good as holding her against him. These were two people too used to having a bed to themselves so they had slept with a space in between them and yet it had been completely soothing to both of them. In actuality he had not slept so well in a long time, normally being kept awake by thoughts of his business. Sometimes after having a satisfying day of negotiating he slept like the dead, but for past few months all the activity within Kuchiki Corp had him fighting a bit of insomnia. Next to her he had felt a sort of calm return that he had been craving for longer than he could recall.

Byakuya sighed, opening his eyes at the sound of the alarm on his phone vibrating the nightstand. He reached out for his phone and pushed a button on the side to silence the alarm, as well as illuminate the screen. His eyes widened in surprise as he discovered he'd missed a call. The Singer. So she _**had**_ tried to call him before they had met in front of his building. He stared at the label lit up on the screen for a long time.

He rarely bothered with names when it came to his contact list. Names did not matter as long as he knew what people did, their significance to his business. Like Kurosaki was simply: The Producer. And Renji was: The Annoying Assistant. While some labels were placed more fondly than others, names were only for people he could not either afford to forget, or those he had special bonds with.

His eyes narrowed slightly, an emotion darkening the gray depths until they were almost blue. He opened up her contact information and changed her title. Evangeline. He stared at the name a little longer before sighing, letting his hand with the phone drop onto his chest, the name ringing in his mind as he closed his eyes with a thoughtful frown.

* * *

><p>She stared at the warm water hitting her open palms. It wasn't quite as soothing as standing in a rain shower, but still she loved the feel of it. Closing her eyes she imagined it was natural rainfall striking her upturned face; that she was standing outside somewhere-anywhere, the smell of the earth rising all around her due to the touch of the renewing water. But as she imagined this she remember that she had stood in the rain not all that long ago and what had transpired thereafter. It seemed like her breath was stolen as her eyes flew open and she gasped, her balance shaken so that she had to press her hands to the wall to steady herself. She breathed in heavily for a few seconds watching as the water swirled down the drain between her feet.<p>

_Stupid girl__**.**_ She reprimanded herself with a soft growl of irritation. She took a deep breath and stepped in closer to the downfall of water from the shower head. It was just a memory of the liberties taken that had made her weak-kneed for a moment she told herself. And those liberties had been oh so nice. She reached for the soft sea sponge on the shelf to her right and after pouring a thick excessive glob of body wash on it, began to scrub her shoulder.

She smiled. _I have more control than that__**.**_

She certainly wasn't infatuated. Last night had only served to get the attraction out of her system. There was no thought to it being any more than it had been. She did not want a commitment out of him. The idea of being tied to a man made her feel slightly nauseated, and if she were willing to admit it to herself a bit fearful.

Once upon a time she had allowed things to go too far, allowed herself to lose track of what she wanted and it was all due to the attentions of some idiot she had thought she was in love with. But that was being dishonest. She _**had**_ loved him. And at the time the distraction had been pleasant albeit misguided. She thought she had wanted an escape from her loneliness and so had jumped at the chance when the man had offered his equally desperate emotions. But in the end after years she could barely remember it became painfully apparent that she did not know who she was anymore-so caught up in the love she had for him. Losing sight of one's self was never the point of love.

_Never. Never again._ She squeezed the sponge in her fist watching as all the sudsy water foamed out. Never did she want to feel that way again. Feeling trapped and alone was not supposed to be the way of it when you were in a relationship. It made her feel defective. As though she were not the same as everyone else where love was concerned. Love was sacrifice. She didn't want to give up a piece of herself for someone who may prove unworthy.

As her favorite actress had quoted playing Cleopatra, "Love must never be your master. To love is to forget who you are and what you are and what you want." Those words rang too true. She would keep them as her mantra and never be fooled again.

* * *

><p>When Evy padded into the kitchen in a short tunic shirt bordered in gold Morrocan patterns that fell to mid-thigh Rukia looked up from the take out she was placing on the table via the plastic bag.<p>

Rukia glanced at the clock with a frown, "Isn't it a little later than usual for a shower?"

"I always get up late." The woman in question responded avoiding Rukia's eyes as she reached to investigate a white carton her friend had previously removed from the bag.

"Not _**this**_ late. It's almost two o'clock!" Rukia folded up the plastic bag and tossed it into the recycle under the sink. She went to lean back against the table top a short distance from her friend, her arms folded across her chest as she watched her with a suspicious frown.

Evy shrugged, plucking a pair of chopsticks from the bag after a quick search, "I got to cleaning." This was not a lie. While she had returned from her… night out around nine she had immediately tried to get some more sleep, but found some emotion she couldn't define buzzing in her brain like an insistent fly. Finally after an hour of tossing she had gotten up and gone on a cleaning rampage which was incalculably rare.

Rukia knew the oddity of this better than anyone. Her eyes narrowed further, "You didn't call me to tell me about your meeting with Mr. Kuchiki. Nor to ask about mine with that insufferable orange head… And on that note your phone was off late yesterday afternoon and into the evening… _**And**_ you only clean when there is something you wish to keep yourself from thinking about!"

Evy continued to avoid her manager's eyes, seeming extremely preoccupied with the food as she moved to the counter across from the table.

Rukia wasn't about to be ignored, however. She stepped forward and snatched the box out of Evy's hands setting her with a fierce stare, "Spill it, Evy." Evy blinked and then glared, first at the box in her friend's hands and then at her friend. She leaned back against the counter facing her.

She tried to meet Rukia's gaze head on without flinching, but soon found that the floor was much less intimidating. With a sigh she let her shoulders slump slightly in defeat as she crossed her arms and shrugged, "Kay… Well… Me and Byakuya… Kinda have a… thing."

Rukia only frowned at this, not quite catching her meaning, "You mean like an agreement? Did you agree upon something when you two met?"

Evy sighed and rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. Explaining was going to be bothersome. Again she shrugged and spoke as though she were a teenager being grilled by her parents about her whereabouts when her curfew came and went the night before without her prompt return home. Eyeing the wooden floorboards of the kitchen she mumbled, "Kinda, but not really. I mean that… We have a… _**thing**_."

Bewildered Rukia opened her mouth to question her client again, but then abruptly snapped her mouth shut as that sinking feeling that had plagued her came back with a vengeance. Gaping at her friend, she stuttered, "But you-don't- you don't-,"

"I know I don't, I don't," Evy cut her off in a slightly exasperated tone, "I've no clue myself why! I just wanted to… I mean- can you imagine being so close to such a gorgeous guy and not flirting with the idea?" At this Rukia's thoughts unbidden wandered to the record producer and she had to internally scream at herself to keep from blushing. But Evy was still speaking, rambling excitedly, really, and she chose to focus on the problem at hand.

"…All it was at first- a mental flirtation… And then I kissed him-," Evy made a gesture as though blowing a kiss.

"You kissed him?" Rukia's aghast words rang in the small kitchen of Evy's apartment.

"_**Yes**_. But I was a little off my game- I think that punk ass Ikkaku spiked my drink!" Somewhere Ikkaku's ears were burning.

Evy continued, "I mean the shots I took were not enough to have me that far gone. You know me, usually I can go toe to toe with Rangiku. But for some reason- I walked out of Eleven drunk- I mean I _**kissed**_ him-,"

"You kissed him!" Rukia suddenly cried accusatorily.

Evy gave her manager a withering look, "I already told you that." In response, Rukia visibly tried to calm herself and waved her friend on with a roll of her eyes.

"I went to apologize, but then he kissed me-," Evy took a breath to say.

Rukia's look became stunned again, "He kissed _**you**_?"

This made the singer frown and stare at Rukia in slight offense.

The young manager folded her arms looking away as she said quietly, "I did not mean it like that."

But Evy seemed to have already forgotten as she stared blankly at the table, running a finger back and forth beneath her lower lip, "I don't understand it myself. One minute he was looking at me with that cold stare of his like he was contemplating calling the cops on me for stalking him and then…" She trailed off.

Rukia looked at her sharply, "I don't want the details!"

Evy looked at her with a wry smirk "I wasn't offering any… I was only going to say: and then we slept together."

"You slept together!" Rukia exclaimed her calm dissipating in mere seconds.

"Yes. And would you please stop repeating what I'm saying and making it sound so offal!"

Rukia, managing to look apologetic, anxious, and irritated all at once shook her head, "But- this-this is _**bad**_, Evy."

"Why?" Evy blinked rather innocently and for a moment her friend wondered whether she was simply playing at ignorance. But then she reminded herself Evy was an "act now, ask questions later" kind of girl.

Rukia sighed, offering the box she had taken away back to her friend, "Because, Evy, we all now work together. Maybe unofficially, but soon enough-if things go as planned- we'll be contracted employees of Kuchiki Corp. And you having a romantic- entanglement with the man who holds everything in his hands-,"

"Whoa- one second- Rukia- romance has nothing to do with it!" Evy insisted, waving the box haphazardly in her hand. "It was just an attraction. Just something we had to get out of our systems. And we did that. It was sex-,"

Rukia shuddered at the word, "Don't remind me." Her gaze became serious again, worry filling her impossibly deep eyes, "And I think it's more than that…"

Evy pushed away from the counter to begin a slow saunter toward her room, once again avoiding her manager's gaze, "You can think what you want… It's done. It's not going to happen again. And besides- Byakuya isn't the type to get all sentimental or weird about our little… whatever."

Rukia watched until her friend disappeared and then sighed wearily. She couldn't help but feel defeated- not to mention agitated- more so with herself than with her friend however. She should have realized earlier that Evy would find herself attracted to a man who clashed with her so completely. And Evy herself had a way of drawing people to her cause whether they willed or no.

_Damn, damn, damn! I should have known after that night he came to see her perform that he was curious about her, though he probably didn't even recognize it! When you have two self-assured people who are complete opposites of course they're going to be drawn to one another! And Evy, she talks about it so casually, but I know it means something to her. She doesn't do this type of thing! Impulsive, yes. Casual about sex, no. What the hell is going on here?_

Evy's voice drifted from the bedroom and broke into her thoughts, "Well now you know what I did… How'd it go with you and the ginger?"

Rukia flinched and Evy listened as a spoon clattered to the floor.

* * *

><p><span>AN<span>: Welll… The next couple chapters are going to bring a lot of familiar characters out of the wood works, but of course not everybody knows about Byakuya and Evy's dirty laundry so of course there's going to be some awkwardness between co-workers as they start to actually collaborate on bringing the band together.

Next Chapter: Rukia remembers her odd night out with Ichigo and Evy and crew head into the studio for the first time… Wonder if they'll get a name for the band outta the experience…. Hmmm….

Actually on that subject, any suggestions for band names? You can PM me or just leave a review.

Thanks!


	13. Do As I Say, Not As I Do

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: This chapter we're looking back at what happened with Rukia and Ichigo on Tuesday night- so a bit of a rewind.

Thanks atomicvegemite for the gracious reviews! Again your support, as Yumichika would put it is a _**beautiful**_ thing! You inspire me to keep 'em coming- and I will cuz it's all kinda just flowin! Super glad to have you on board and much thanks again!

BTW stupid question possibly- but what's the diff between a hit and a visitor?

* * *

><p><span>Eva's After Dark<span>

Act 3: Scene 1:

Do As I Say, Not As I Do

* * *

><p>The spoon clattered to the floor and Rukia's whole body clenched at the sound and the reason behind her clumsy moment.<p>

"Rukia? If you're going to throw things because you're disappointed in me or whatever- could you please do so with something other than my kitchen utensils? You know I don't have a lot of those." Evy chided from the other room.

"I'm not throwing things!" Rukia snapped. She frowned down at the silver spoon on the floor in front of her. She muttered to herself, "I just lost my grip." _In more ways than one._

She closed her eyes silently scolding herself for not only losing her cool, but for being a bit of a hypocrite. How could she have reprimanded Evy when her meeting with Kurosaki hadn't exactly been business-like or in all honesty completely innocent? She recalled the feeling of being pressed against him on the bike and her hands curled into fists at her sides, hoping her friend did not wander back in to see her likely obvious blush. She decided this was not the best place to analyze her night out and quickly bent to pick up the silverware, her mind flying with practical excuses.

In a flurry she tossed the utensil in the sink and glanced around to be sure nothing else was out of place and then looked anxiously toward the door. She edged toward it as though afraid of getting caught, "Umm- Evy- I'm leaving the food here. I- I'm not hungry anymore. So…" She got to the door and paused, her hand on the doorknob, irritation suddenly flooding her. Why was she sneaking out like a guilty person? Perhaps her meeting with Kurosaki had not been conventional, but she had not crossed the proverbial line with a soon-to-be co-worker.

"That's right… Evy- _**Mr**_. _**Kuchiki**_ expects us to be in the studio tomorrow at ten a.m. I'll let the boys know and meet you there. You can ask for Mr. Kurosaki or his assistant, Mr. Yamada." She said brusquely, loudly enough so that she could be heard. She was not letting Evy off the hook that easily for her reckless behavior. That said she threw open the door, and after stomping out closed it behind her, perhaps a bit more roughly than was necessary.

"Wait!" Evy, with one leg in a pair of dark jeans stumbled out of her room, "We can just go- together, Ru-," She cut off as she discovered the kitchen was empty. A cold feeling swept her insides, making her visibly shiver as she stared at the empty kitchen a forlorn look crossing her face before she sighed. As she pulled her jeans up further and stuck her other leg in she bit her lip. When she had buttoned and zipped her pants she sighed again, shaking her head. _I can't take it back! What does she expect me to do? I already told her that it was just a one night thing and that Byakuya isn't going to cancel the deal! Damn… Well… She'll get over it… Yeah?_ Her cozy little home away from home felt suddenly rather lonely. What happened to the sunshine?

* * *

><p>Rukia pushed back the metal gates that enclosed the lift and stepped out; she passed Evy's neighbor who smiled and waved, but she barely noted her.<p>

Isane frowned as she turned around in the lift and watched her neighbor's manager stride out with a look of irritation on her face. She would normally have tried to get the young woman's attention, but she had seemed in a hurry. Not only that but the ER had been particularly busy the night before and into this morning and Isane wasn't in the best of moods herself. Still, the tension that had been rolling off Rukia in waves, made her frown, and she mentally made a note to invite the other woman to tea next time she saw her.

Stepping out into the afternoon sunshine at a brisk pace, Rukia could only growl at herself and squint at the light. She had forgotten her sunglasses at Evy's, but she wasn't about to go back. She was angry and she had to convince herself that she had every right to be. After all, her evening with the record producer had not ended so disastrously as her friend's!

_Flashback_

When Ichigo had finally parked the bike in a space in the parking garage at Kuchiki Corp, Rukia had refused his helping hand and slid off the bike with a glare.

She shoved the helmet at him and hastily combed at her hair with her fingers in clear irritation, "I thought you said it would take longer in a cab? It took over an hour on this- this- _**thing**_! And what- were you lost? We must have passed a million exits to the downtown before you circled around and chose one!" Truth be told the ride had been one of the most thrilling things she'd ever done, but she wasn't about to let him in on that.

He rolled his eyes, "First of all- this thing is called a motorcycle- or a bike. Secondly- I was trying to avoid traffic." This last sentence was a lie, but it had passed his lips easily enough.

She growled, "Whatever idiot. Just show me to this recording studio."

He scowled at her and then mockingly gestured for her to go ahead of him into the entrance door on their left. She returned the agitated look for a moment and then lifted her chin and took the lead.

After Ichigo swiped his badge and entered a code they found themselves in a side hallway on a rather quiet floor of the building. The carpet was gray and the hallway itself rather narrow as they passed by wooden doors that led to small offices with no views, too deep into the building for windows. It was rather depressing, Rukia thought as she glanced in a few to see men in suits hunched over computers with phones cradled between their shoulders and their ears.

"What is this place?" She asked quietly, almost timidly.

Ichigo grimaced, "The accounting department."

Rukia shivered and picked up her pace, so much so that she didn't notice when the man behind her had stopped until he whistled. She stopped and turned in surprise.

"Yo. Over here." He said, his hand on a doorknob, gesturing with his head at the door as he looked at her.

Her eyes narrowed, but she retraced her steps to join him. This time he took the lead as they entered a stairwell and headed down. They took two flights of stairs down until they reached another door and entered a hallway, this one even quieter than the one above and more dimly lit. The hallway was wider, but there were only a few doors on either side before it abruptly cut off at a dead end. Ichigo halted at the first door on the right hand side and used a keypad just below the door handle to access it. Rukia was once more feeling apprehensive about the situation. She hadn't told anyone where she was or what she was doing and here she found herself in a secluded basement with man whose back she probably knew better than his face! She shook this thought from her head and after a moment of hesitation followed him in as he held the door for her.

Looking around herself she had to admit she was rather surprised. She was in a small carpeted room. There was a cream colored leather sofa against the wall to her left and infront of it a glass coffee table with black iron legs and a vase of fresh flowers atop it. There was a closed door in the wall opposite her. To her right was a door and just beyond it was a sound board situated in front of a classic recording studio window. While the entire room was simple and gave off the impression of easy elegance, it was unimpressive as far as technology went; the soundboard itself had to be at least ten years old and what she could see of the booth through the window was not up to her standards either.

Rukia frowned and mumbled to herself, "Yukio would scoff at this place…"

"Who's Yukio?" Ichigo leaned over her shoulder near her ear startling her.

She jumped aside, shocked by his nearness, "Why are you so close?"

He shrugged standing up to his full height, towering over her as he shoved his hands into his pockets as he scowled, "You were mumbling. I couldn't hear you."

"Did you ever think you weren't _**meant**_ to hear me?" She shot back at him with a glare.

He chose to ignore her as he flopped down on the couch, stretching his arm along the back of it as he asked again, "So who's Yukio?"

Rukia turned to face him, her arms folded over her chest and her hip jutted slightly to the right as she answered, "He's a DJ and an artist in his own respect. He's the one that puts together the trip-hop beats for some of the band's songs. He'll do a showcase at _Eva's_ every once in a while, but he prefers to stay out of the limelight- he's kinda a recluse actually. We drop by _**his**_ studio from time to time and it's… well- _**much**_ bigger than this."

Ichigo sat forward suddenly, a challenging gleam to his eyes as he rested his forearms on his thighs, "Is that so?" The woman met his eyes and simply lifted one brow in response.

He got to his feet and crossed the room to face her, "Listen here, midget, just because this place is small doesn't mean it's not completely sufficient! It's not exactly like Eva's provides the best sound quality anyway. You should be used to mediocre!"

The manager gasped at this in outrage, "Mediocre? I'll have you know- Eva's has great _**natural**_ acoustics!"

He snorted at this, "Yeah- okay! It's a dump!"

She gasped again, this time looking as though she might strike him, "It's _**atmospheric**_!"

"Umm- a- Mr. Kurosaki?" A knock sounded at the hallway door and a dark haired boy shyly peeked his head in, cutting the pair off.

The man and woman in the center of the room had not noticed how close together they were until the boy had popped his head in and upon realizing how their heated argument had brought them nose to nose they both blushed and took one large step back, refusing to meet the other's eyes.

"Ehem," Ichigo cleared his throat, "Hanatarou- yeah- what's up?"

The boy, Hanatarou slipped in, his head bowed slightly so that his straight black hair shadowed the sides of his face as he looked up with only his eyes, "Umm- I just saw that you returned, sir."

Ichigo gave him a look, "What- were you like staked out in the security room waiting for me?"

Rubbing the back of his head, looking quite nervous the boy laughed, "Oh- what would make you think that- Mr. Kurosaki… Ha, ha, you make me sound like a stalker."

Ichigo couldn't help but eye him suspiciously, but Rukia spoke before he could drill the boy.

"Hello," She had a very sweet look on her face and her voice suddenly matched it, causing the man at her side to look over at her with a quizzical look, "My name is Rukia Kyoroku. You must be Mr. Kurosaki's assistant." She smiled and the boy in question couldn't help, but glow bright red as he took in her beautiful features.

"Ugh- ugh-ugh-," He stuttered, unable to tear his eyes from her lovely countenance.

Ichigo strode forward with a roll of his eyes and then moved behind him to slap him in the back of the head.

This surprised both Rukia, who shot Ichigo a vicious glare, and Hanatarou who immediately rubbed at the back of his head, "Oww. Mr. Kurosaki, that certainly wasn't nice!"

His boss tossed him a glance and said dryly, "Then quit stuttering like an idiot and introduce yourself."

Hanatarou blinked and then bent forward in a sudden bow, "Han-Hanatarou Yamada. It's- ni-nice to meet you, Ms. Kyoroku."

"Likewise, Mr. Yamada." She smiled still using her sugary voice.

Ichigo sighed; between the two of them he wasn't sure which one irritated him more. But then Rukia spoke, her hands clasped in front of her demurely.

"Mr. Yamada. I wonder if you wouldn't mind fetching me something to drink. We had quite a long drive here. And I'm rather thirsty." She batted her long dark lashes over her violet ocean-like orbs.

"Of- of course! I'll be right back!" Hanatarou answered the lovely damsel, looking quite concerned by her plight. He was stumbling out the door in a matter of seconds and Rukia looked at Ichigo with a triumphant smile. The one who irritated him more? Definitely her.

"Now," She said, her voice dropping to its normal somewhat husky tone, as her hands went to her hips, "_**What**_ were you saying about my club?"

Ichigo, who had returned to the couch, shook his head at how quickly she had switched gears and smirked at her, the cocky glint to his eyes enough to provoke her without speaking, but still he spoke, "That. It's. A. Dump." He enunciated each word.

Her small, delicate hands balled into fist and he watched in astonishment as her eyes turned a dangerous shade of midnight blue and she leapt over the table and raised her hand to him. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, the back of her hand moving towards the side of his face. But the pain seemed instant, and he gripped his throbbing cheek with a look of complete shock.

"You really have some nerve saying that! You plan to work with us and dare say something like that without knowing how much that place means? It's our home- all of ours- it's where we've found our family- Evy, Sado, Ishida, Shuhei, and…. Well me! Not to mention Urahara, Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta!" Ichigo wasn't too sure he recognized all the names that flew out of her mouth but he was listening keenly nonetheless. "If you can't fathom a place that is embedded so deeply into all our hearts and take it seriously- then I don't think I- or any of us can work with you!" She finished and she was breathing hard a look in her eyes that was part fury and part… Could it be fear?

Without warning the man sitting in front of her grabbed her fist at her side and coaxed it open gently so that he could hold her hand in his. She started at this, but did not pull her hand away. He looked up at her with his cocoa-colored eyes and all she could see was his warm acceptance.

"Okay." He said softly. "I'm sorry." _I'm glad she's serious about this. I need to know that she- that they will do whatever it takes- work hard to make all of this a success._

She inhaled audibly before she could speak, "G-good." And before she knew it she was sitting next to him, her hand still clasped in his.

"You don't have to be afraid," He said after a moment, "I have no intention of letting _Eva's_ fail."

She couldn't help, but smile wearily. She was tired and fighting didn't seem to solve a damn thing lately. She sighed, "Okay." And then after a moment she added stoically, "But seriously. This _**studio**_ is inadequate."

When Hanatarou returned with a variety of different beverages in his arms he found Ichigo and Rukia seated on opposite ends of the couch.

* * *

><p><span>AN<span>: Haha Fun times with Rukia and Ichigo I tell ya! Oh and does anyone else get the impression that Hana-boy gets a bit of a man-crush on anyone more powerful than him?

Next Chapter: Everyone hits the studio for the first time and we finally cross paths with not only the mysterious guitar player, but some more familiar faces. My apologies for my preview last chapter stating that _**this**_ chapter would see everybody in the studio- my Ichi-Ruki sensibility got the best of me this chapter!

Thank you!


	14. New Found Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: So I realized there's a bit of a role reversal between Ichigo and Rukia in this fic compared to the actual series. Since Rukia is always taking care of Evy and building her up, she doesn't always get the same in return and that's where Ichigo comes in.

This Chapter: Ichigo recalls his obligations to the company. And the band hits the studio and makes a decision.

Enjoy. It's long.

Eva's After Dark

Act 3: Scene 2:

New Found Future

* * *

><p>Rukia could only remember how to get to the studio by way of the parking garage, but as a cab dropped her off up front she decided to simply head into the lobby; she was almost a half an hour early. She certainly didn't expect Ichigo to be there. She rolled her eyes at the thought. In fact she expected him to be fashionably late. When she got to the reception desk she asked for Mr. Yamada, who was promptly called and appeared within a minute, looking flushed, but pleased to see her.<p>

As he lead her through the building he babbled, sounding slightly out of breath, "So much has happened since the last time I saw you, Ms. Kyoroku. Please forgive me if I seem a little absent-minded-,"

"Don't be silly, Mr. Yamada, and please call me Rukia." She smiled sweetly.

He looked back over his shoulder at her uncertainly, "But-I-,"

"I insist!" She chirped at him as they stopped in front of the studio door.

The blush that consistently tinted his cheeks whenever she was around flared and he answered, "If- if- you'd like." Her smile widened as she nodded and he found himself staring at her, fumbling with the door handle, "Then-then- you can call me Hanatarou, Ms.- ugh Rukia- if you want."

The door opened abruptly to reveal an agitated looking record producer, who looked as though he'd only had a few hours of sleep and was suffering for it. Hanatarou visibly startled. After her initial surprise at seeing him, Rukia merely smirked at the look on Ichigo's weary face.

"Late night?" She said as she slid in past him with a mocking smile.

He grunted, nearly closing the door on his assistant who was trying his best not to catch his boss's eye as he entered. Rukia was about to make further comment on Ichigo's haggard look, but found herself in a completely different space than what she'd encountered before.

Beneath her feet was shiny new wood laminate that extended the length of the room with the exception of the seating area, which still boasted carpet. The beige carpet had been replaced however with a more plush light gray carpeting. The couch too had been replaced, still big and white, but suede and brand new by the looks of it. The coffee table was the same, with a fresh bunch of flowers of course. There was a mini-fridge sitting to one side of the door she assumed to be Ichigo's actual office; the glass door revealing mineral waters and juices. But the thing that made her suck in her breath was the recording equipment itself. The old sound board was gone and in its place was a computer with two flat screen monitors showing the same type of DAW software that Yukio used at his home. A sound converter and a MIDI controller keyboard would pull the whole DAW system together. Speakers sat on either side of the desk space between the keyboard and the computer. The scale of the equipment though newer seemed to be larger than the previous- out-of-date console that had been situated outside what had now become the live room, which looked more spacious, and house new mics and speakers. She took slow steps toward it and let her hand hover over the keyboard.

Rukia could barely find her voice, but she managed to turn to him and say, "You- you- did all this in- two days?"

With her beautiful eyes dazzling in awe at him, he had to look away to keep from showing his embarrassment. He simply shrugged, his hands in his pockets as he said, "Yeah. Had guys in here day and night. The booth didn't need much though. Just had to push the wall back a bit to make it into a live room for everyone. The office is supposed to be converted into an isolation booth- just didn't get that far..."

"This is- is- incredible," Rukia replied, gazing around, the shock still plain on her face. She looked at him again, "But- why- why go to such extremes? I mean-it's so much!"

"You said it wasn't up to your standards." He answered simply meeting her eyes this time.

Her jaw dropped further as she stared at him. He would really go so far just to appease her? She frowned. It probably had more to do with his ego and making her eat her words... She grimaced and looked away folding her arms over her chest as suspicion bloomed there. "Mr. Kuchiki's really paying for all of this?" She lifted a brow at him.

He rubbed at the back of his head with a grimace, "Actually… It'll be coming outta my next couple pay checks."

She gasped, "What? You moron! Why would you do such a thing?"

"I'll get it back. It's an investment." He sighed with another shrug. In truth Byakuya had written out a contract, agreeing that if Ichigo could make the _Eva's_ crew a success he would reimburse him for all of it, but he wasn't about to burden her with that knowledge. As it was, even though he had yet to make a big impact on the recording industry for the sake of his company's reputation and prosperity, his paychecks were more than generous. Still this new studio set-up would set him back a bit. He didn't mind ramen for dinner; the inexpensive meal had seen him through college.

The truly bothersome thing about it all was that he had signed yet _**another**_ contract with Kuchiki Corp. The first had been enough like a Faustian deal and now this? Upon approaching Byakuya with his record label idea Ichigo had been prepared for it to be a tough sell and it had been. But when Byakuya finally caved, he did so on terms that would make even the toughest businessman cringe. His stipulations to the whole deal had been that Ichigo had two years to sign an artist and begin making them a success, otherwise he would have to head back to business school, complete his previously unfinished MBA and return to the company to take whatever position Byakuya deemed appropriate for the next three years.

_Tight ass bastard. _Ichigo scowled at the thought of the small self-satisfied smile that Byakuya had thought he had concealed as Ichigo signed the contract the year before.

Rukia's harsh voice broke him from his reverie, "You're such an idiot!" She glared over at him a moment before letting her gaze rove over the entire studio again.

He smirked, "Whatever."

"Thank you." The young manager said without preamble, her voice grudging and yet sincere.

A smile touched the record producer's face for a moment before he started toward the main set-up, "Let me show you everything, Rukia." Her name on his lips, made her shudder and she stared at his back as he leaned over the new equipment. Had he ever spoken her name before?

* * *

><p>The boys gazed around the newly modified studio, all with different expressions on their faces from excitement to suspicion to something guarded. Despite Yukio's occasional involvement in their music the only one of them that had ever been in a studio before was Shuhei and that was due to his contribution to other bands.<p>

The door opened, breaking the silence that had fallen as Rukia and Ichigo stood back to let the studio make its own impression on the three. Evy trotted in trailed by Hanatarou.

With an apologetic smile she said, "Sorry! Missed the bus!" She was wearing her classic break-neck heels in red that strapped around the ankle, a pair of skinny white capris and a fitted Dickies button-up black shirt. Her hair was carefully style and pulled back beneath a red bandana tied peasant style around her head. She was still wearing her sunglasses and as she revealed her eyes and pushed the glasses back onto her head she gave a whistle. She looked around with a look of pure wonderment, "Nice."

Her manager watched her carefully but said nothing. They had not spoken since Rukia had stormed out of Evy's apartment and thus there had been no reconciliation. Evy glanced at Rukia, but her friend and manager would not meet her gaze. She forced herself not to be discouraged by this and simply smiled at her band mates, "Hey fellas!" They all greeted her in one form or another and then silence fell again.

Ichigo soon stepped forward and introduced himself as he and the singer had not formally met, "Hey there… ugh…."

"Evy." Rukia supplied with a bored look as though used to his lack of luck with names.

He glared at her before turning back to Evy, "Ahh, right, Evy. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He held out his hand with a serious cast to his face that the singer couldn't help but wonder at.

_Oh god, not another one that doesn't know the meaning of smiling… _She smiled and shook his hand and with a click of her tongue said, "Ahh, so you're the ginger, the record producer."

Ichigo flushed slightly and then cleared his throat, "Ugh, yeah- _**I'm**_ the record producer."

"Cute." Evy's smile curled deviously as she lifted a brow in Rukia's direction. Her manager pretended not to hear and turned away to hide the blush she tried fruitlessly to keep from her cheeks.

Again Ichigo felt warmth flood his face and he coughed into his hand to hide it, but no one was paying him any mind as Evy sauntered to the couch and plopped down, pulling the messenger bag from her shoulder and dropping it on the floor next to her feet.

"Soo, Mr. Record Producer. Where would you like us?" Evy stretched her arms lazily over her head as she settled back into the comfort of the new couch.

Ichigo drew himself up and crossed his arms over his chest in a slightly defensive gesture, "Yeah. I thought that we'd start with a sound check… Any volunteers?"

The boys all looked between one another and then over to Evy, who didn't say a word as she was looking between her manager and the record producer with narrowed eyes.

"Evy?" Chad prompted after a moment.

She sighed and then smiled fondly at the man, "Okay, big guy." She rose to her feet and headed toward the door of the live room, "Guess it's me, Carrot top."

Ichigo grimaced turning toward the console, "You can call me, Ichigo." She saluted him as she walked through the doorway and closed the door behind her. He sighed. Was she destined to grate on his nerves as much as her midget manager?

When the singer stood in front of the microphone in the eerily quiet booth, she looked out the window to see everyone gathered around with expectant gazes on the other side of the wall.

"Okay, Evy. Just give me a couple lines of a song into the microphone and I'll adjust the sound accordingly before I do a test recording, yeah?" Ichigo pressed a button and his voice sounded in the booth. In response she gave him a nod, looking at each of her friends faces for sudden reassurance. She had only ever pictured herself on a stage, never in a soundproof (for the most part) box.

Though her heart was suddenly thundering in her chest she gave them all a winning smile and slipped on the pair of headphones that had been lying on a stool sitting a few steps away

"Good?" Ichigo asked.

She simply nodded and took a steadying breath. She leaned in toward the microphone, placing a hand to the headphone against her right ear.

_Come on a' my house, my house, I'm gonna give you candy_

_Come on a' my house, my house, I'm gonna give you candy_

Ichigo nodded as she stopped, looking down at the equipment preoccupied. When he had adjusted the sound he looked back up at her and said, "Good. Again."

She nodded and sang again, her sultry tone floating into the control room.

When she paused and took off the headphones, Ichigo played it back. She visibly started and looked into the faces behind the glass, and could see they were just as stunned by the sound as she was.

She gave a soft laugh and then shook her head, "It sounds so… _**different**_ here." The boys all nodded in silent agreement, eyes wide.

She couldn't help but glance around the booth again, a delighted chill zipping up her spine. The equipment at Eva's was old, useable, but a bit out of date. The quality of sound was not always the best, but here, in this modern day studio, it was like crystal: _**clear**_.

At the same time that Evy had felt the touch of excitement, Rukia too had shivered. She knew the sound of her friend's voice like no other, and was extremely pleased that the clarity here would allow others to enjoy it as she did, raw and untouched, but for the amplification of the microphone.

Evy laughed suddenly and the sound echoed into the mic and provoked smiles on the others faces.

Nodding emphatically with a smile that wouldn't fail she spoke, "Let's do this. Let's make an album!" The decision seemed easy enough.

There seemed to be a general consensus as the boys looked around at each other and couldn't help but smile or nod emphatically, a heady enthusiasm in the air.

"You know that means you'll have to sign a contract." Kurosaki interrupted the moment of glee, his tone slightly warning. He stood with his arms crossed, gazing sightlessly at the window into the booth. Rukia couldn't help but cast a glower his way for ruining the moment.

Ishida's face fell into seriousness as he cleared his throat slightly and looked down, "That's right. That is something we should consider quite carefully in this case. We can't simply make an album and walk away; Kuchiki Corp will expect… _**results**_."

There was silence for a few moments and then Shuhei shrugged, scratching at the tattoo on his face with a finger, "But we were expecting that… right?"

"It was pretty obvious that's where things were headed." Chad said quietly, his eyes hidden by his wavy brown locks. Silence again stole in and it was Rukia who broke it in a quiet voice.

"Ichigo… Will you please give us a minute?" She asked gently. She was standing next to him, her stance almost mirroring his with her arms crossed over her chest. He glanced over at her for a mere second before he gave a nod and headed for the door to the hallway. Evy who had remained silent for some time slid out of the booth to join her band mates.

As the door closed behind him all eyes were suddenly fixed on Rukia. "I think we're all very aware of what's at stake here…" Her eyes were fixed on the floor and then she looked up into all of their faces, "But it's not just about that. You're all talented and serious about your music. You deserve this chance- not to just be The Eva's After Dark Band, but to be musicians; respected for your talent outside of Eva's. Yes- we all know why we've come to this point, to keep Eva's thriving- and with this I've no doubt of that... But this is an opportunity for you all. You could actually build a _**career**_ out of this for yourselves. This is your due."

The only sound that followed her encouraging words for a time was Chad's noncommittal hum and this was only to assure her that he had been listening.

Finally Uryu cleared his throat, pushing his glasses up his nose, "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm confident in my abilities. I've no doubt we can be successful if we take on this endeavor."

Rukia rolled her eyes at this and Evy teased, "Did ya hear that guys? Uryu is confident in _**his**_ abilities!" The pianist looked remarkably irritated, but said nothing.

Shuhei nodded with a half-smile and he nudged Chad with his elbow, "Let's go get our stuff from the van, huh?"

"Yeah." Chad answered and turned with the drummer toward the door. And with that it seemed that band had reached an agreement.

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning and into mid-afternoon each of the band mates spent time in the recording booth discovering the wonder that is "studio quality" sound. And with each new take the excitement grew. The group's enthusiasm even rubbed off on the scowling producer who flashed a few, however brief, genuine smiles. This was all just the start. They didn't know for sure where it was all going, but it was for certain a start.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Next Chapter<span>: A plethora (okay maybe not a plethora- I just like that word) of familiar faces that we haven't yet come across! Exciting!

Please R&R

Thanks!


	15. Place That Never Sleeps

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: This might get a bit long w/ the appearance of some characters. It's kinda monstrous actually!

And atomicvegemite, a thousand thank yous not only for the many pleasant reviews but for clearing things up for my slow-self. Thanks!

Eva's After Dark

Act: 2: Scene: 3

Place That Never Sleeps

* * *

><p>After leaving the studio, Evy parted ways with the boys promising to meet with them later to discuss details and maybe get in another practice before hitting the stage later that night. Before she had left the studio she had cast a pleading glance at her manager which the other woman again ignored. Evy had sighed and left Rukia with the producer who was trying to be patient as the woman grilled him about all the uses of the equipment. The singer couldn't help but smirk at this. Her manager could be a nuisance to people that didn't know her, but she was extremely focused and ever eager to expand her knowledge of anything and everything. She chose not to speculate about the relationship between Rukia and Ichigo for the moment though she had noticed an odd electricity buzzing about the two. It was about three and she had errands to run.<p>

She picked up a sample case of hard cider from the brewery just down the street from _Eva's_ and returned to her club box in hand, humming a new tune she was contemplating lyrics for. As she headed down the stairs she heard the familiar sound of an electric guitar. Her steps slowed as she recognized the style. For a moment she closed her eyes and then forced herself through the door, carrying the box in her arms to the bar, carefully keeping her gaze from the stage where the guitarist stood.

He noted her entrance but said nothing and she allowed the silence between them as she settled the box on the bar, trying to keep the tension from showing in her movements while she opened the box.

Finally she decided to be the bigger person and speak first. He had unplugged the guitar and was simply fiddling with the strings as though waiting. She turned to him, a semi-dark emotion in her eyes as she watched as he strummed and tuned, "So… Whatcha doin?"

He smirked, the slightest bit, glancing up from underneath his long brown hair, "I play here, remember?"

She said dryly, "It's not me who seemed to forget."

He shrugged looking down again at his guitar, "I've been busy."

"I'm sure." She replied not even trying to mask her sarcasm. _More like you couldn't be bothered to get out of bed. _He made no reply, despite hearing the disbelief in her voice. He put his guitar pick between his teeth as he started to tune with both hands now. Evy's eyes narrowed at him in irritation. There was little she could say that could capture this man's full attention, but she would try. "We've got a contract." She blurted.

He didn't look up, speaking through his teeth clenched around the pick, "Whose we?"

"The boys and I… You too- if… you want." She said watching him carefully. He looked up at her then, his blue eyes intent on her face. For a while she met his gaze and was reminded of their past. She sighed and looked away, "A lot has happened since the last time you showed up."

"Yeah?" He prompted in his oh-so-nonchalant way.

"Yeah." She said a slight edge to her voice, "_Eva's_ has been sold, you know?"

The strings fell silent and he looked up, surprise clear on his handsome features. His gaze quickly became emotionless again and he positioned his hands as though about to play, but kept his eyes on her this time.

She couldn't meet his gaze and turned her back to wander toward the bar. As she started pulling the bottles of hard cider from the box and placed them on the bar she spoke, "Yeah… Mr. Shinji sold the building and _Eva's_ with it in a sense. So I had to make a deal with the devil… Well, he's not really a devil. He's actually a really decent sort… A bit dry in the humor department, but all in all…"

She had paused in her movements, her eyes suddenly far away. _A guy I like. _Her mind finished her thoughts. She closed her eyes. But before she could delve into all of her spinning thoughts he cleared his throat softly.

"I see. So you guys have a record deal then…" He looked down as he plucked some chords again.

She nodded opening her eyes as she forced herself to smile, "Uh huh… And you…"

"No." He replied simply, an answer she had honestly been expecting but still she sighed.

She brushed a few escaped hairs from her eyes and looked back at him over her shoulder, "Then we'll need another guitarist for the album. We haven't signed anything just yet…"

He did not look up, "I know a few guys."

She nodded, "Give them my number."

"Will do."

"Thanks."

"Mmm."

Again she couldn't help, but sigh, this time it was full of exhaustion and anxiety. She was tired. Tired of thinking about whether she was making the right choices, both for _Eva's_ and for herself. Falling into a chasm of self-doubt was something she had never quite done, but this time she was teetering on the edge and she wondered whether she would eventually succumb. Only one thing could fly her away from all the bothersome thoughts that plagued her. She turned suddenly, the bottles forgotten on the bar top.

"C…," Her voice was soft, pleading. He looked up at the sound, blue eyes meeting brown. "Play for me?"

He could never deny her that request, so he simply nodded and bent down to plug the amp into his guitar. She slowly wandered over and sat down on the edge of the stage her back to him, listening as he played a couple random chords before settling on the right one. But he knew exactly what song she wanted to hear and he knew exactly how to play it, note for note. And when he strummed those first few discordant notes she immediately closed her eyes her heart picking up speed in her chest as she shuddered visibly at the sound. No mattered what he played she was always rather entranced by it, but this song in particular always made her whole body seem to resonate with each note. Even without drums keeping time his pace was perfect; after all how many times had he played this for her? As he progressed she started to hum softly to herself. When a minute or more had passed she sang the few lyrics the song actually had:

_Even though I've made a few new friends_

_It's hard to be back here in Sweden again_

At the sound of her voice he closed his eyes and kept them closed for the rest of the song, even when he heard her lie back, her head at his feet. When she sang he was still desperately, madly, head over heels for her. Despite the fact that it had been a long time since they ended their relationship, there was still that mutual bond between them that couldn't be broken; that love for music that had brought them together in the first place. And while he wasn't in love with her anymore, he would never be completely over her, just as she would never be able to forget the role he had played in her life. At times like this it was as though fate had never stepped in and gently tugged them apart with the realization that they were losing themselves in one another.

_As above and so below, my friends_

_It's hard to be back here in Sweden again_

Unknown to them they had garnered an audience. Rukia watched from the doorway of the backroom a veiled look guarding her emotions as she felt the thrum of perfect harmony in the air. However there was another person observing the whole exchange, obscured by the shadows of one corner where no one noticed him. The camera phone in his hand was the latest design so that both the sound and picture quality was as close to perfect as it could get as he recorded the two musicians, lost in their own world. He smirked as they fell silent and he in turn stopped recording. He could not resist posting this. He slipped out up the steps without a word, bumping shoulders with someone about his same height, who was heading down into the club as he exited. The young man glared at him over his shoulder, but did not pause as he followed a tall strawberry blonde down the stairs.

Moments before the pair pushed open the door to the club, Evy was on her feet in front of the guitarist, looking up into his eyes for a long second before she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek as a "thank you". He gave her a half smile as she stood back, entirely too cool to blush at the gift of her lips against his skin, though a pleasant sensation ran from head to toe at the contact.

"Heeelllooo!" A female voice called as the door creaked open and a beautiful woman popped her head in. Evy grinned as the woman pushed the door open fully and stepped in.

She had legs that went on for miles and a heavy chest that went perfectly with her womanly curves and thick head of strawberry blonde hair. With sky blue eyes and a beauty mark below her full pink lips, Evy could easily say she was one of the most beautiful women she had ever had the pleasure to meet.

Trailing her was an equally attractive specimen, this one of the manly variety, though quite a bit shorter. Toshirou Hitsugaya stepped down into the club his aqua marine eyes scanning the interior coolly. His signature white locks clashed startlingly with his green eyes and handsome features making him godlike, though his no-nonsense gaze made him a bit unapproachable. The detective duo certainly made quite a pair between their striking features and polar opposite personalities.

Hopping off the stage with a smile Evy greeted, "Hey! Long time no see, Coppers!"

Heading toward the bar with a smile, the shirt of her black uniform unbuttoned to show a scandalous amount of cleavage, Rangiku replied, "It's been _**too**_ long!" She watched as Evy headed around to stand behind the bar with eager eyes.

"True. Where you been?" Evy said as she started to take the bottles from atop the bar and set them in a tall cooler full of ice.

"Working." The short man replied humorlessly as he remained by the door. Watching as his partner settled on to a bar stool he disguised a sigh and headed her way. He cast a glance at the stage, where he met the guitarist's eyes briefly and acknowledged him with a nod to which the man responded in kind.

"Aww, Toshi, you're too young to sound so old." Evy sent a teasing smirk his way.

His eyes narrowed at her affectionate nickname, his brow twitching in irritation. But he knew regardless of how many times he corrected her, doing so did no good. So he simply growled, "Where's Rukia?" Seeking out the one person he knew would not address him informally and thus anger him right off the bat.

As if on cue, Rukia appeared from the hallway that lead to Urahara's office.

She looked up from the papers in her hands as she approached. Stopping short she looked surprised, "Oh- Inspector Hitsugaya-,"

"It's actually Captain now." He said, glancing away from her violet gaze; anyone who did not know him might think he was embarrassed.

"Oh!" Rukia smiled, "Congratulations then, _**Captain**_ Hitsugaya!"

The hint of a smile touched his face at her sincere praise, but was soon wiped away by the presence of his lieutenant who slung an arm over his shoulder, her breast pressing against the side of his face.

"Isn't it great?" Rangiku beamed, hugging him close. Rukia blinked.

"That makes me a lieutenant now." The woman continued with a wink.

"Ahh, congratulations to you as well then, Lieutenant Matsumoto." Rukia nodded with another smile, trying not to stare at the red face of the captain being suffocated by said woman's assets.

"That's right!" Evy suddenly had a bottle in her hand, shot glasses already lined up on the counter, "Drinks for everyone!"

Rukia frowned, meaning to remind her that they were not open as of yet, but Rangiku squealed in delight all but dropping her captain as she rushed to the bar, "A double for me!"

"Of course!" Evy raised her brows suggestively as with one hand she poured and the other she used to flip on the one TV above the bar, via remote.

"Matsumoto." The Captain who had righted himself instantly despite the abrupt let down, warned, "We're still on duty."

The woman paused, a shot glass half way to her lips. She kept her eyes on the tantalizing drink in front of her as she pouted, "But Captain, we already wrapped up all our cases. Surely you don't need me?"

"Your shift isn't over." He replied stubbornly, his arms folded over his chest.

Her lip puckered out further, "But- if- you say it is-,"

Closing his eyes as though to block out her pleading tone, "Matsumoto…"

"But we have to toast to our promotion!" She insisted.

"We did that last weekend at the office party, remember?" He ground out between his teeth, his arms falling to his sides as his fists clenched.

"Yes, but that was with our department!" She appealed to him finally looking over at him with sincere blue eyes, "We didn't celebrate with our friends at Eva's."

"She has a point. If you've had this promotion for a while and haven't come to let us enjoy it with you…" Rukia said thoughtfully, trying not to smile at Toshirou's attempt at control.

His eyes opened and flitted to her before his shoulders slumped slightly and he conceded brusquely, "Fine. Matsumoto you're off duty."

Matsumoto, not missing a beat downed the drink and held it up for Evy to refill as she looked over at her captain with a satisfied grin, "I knew you'd see it my way!"

He gave a snort and rolled his eyes.

"You know you shouldn't have allowed her to drag you here." Rukia chided shaking her head as she watched Rangiku tip another drink into her mouth.

"You try and stop her when she's on a so-called _**personal**_ _**mission**_." He grumbled looking sullen. This time Rukia did break into a smile and she passed by him placing a hand on his arm for a moment.

"I suppose even with a new rank you can't do much about her, huh?" She said, missing the light blush that colored the man's cheeks at the touch of her hand.

"Cappptaaiinn," His lieutenant called, before he could respond, another shot in her hand as she looked at him with a cheeky smile, "You're turn!"

He folded his arms again and looked away, "_**I'm**_ still on duty."

"Nonsense, _**Captain**_ Hitsugaya," Urahara appeared from thin air behind the bar with the bottle that Evy had previously had in her hand. As Evy rolled her eyes at his not so surprising appearance he waved the bottle, smiling at Toshirou from under his hat, "Come, come. Seated officers always drink at half price." Hitsugaya glared his refusal; he hated repeating himself.

Evy snatched the bottle back from the club owner, "What are you talking about? We're not even open so they don't have to pay a dime!"

Urahara frowned and tut-tutted about this for a time before disappearing again to which no one raised any objections.

Rangiku shrugged, conceding defeat rather easily as she put her third shot to her pink lips. She turned back to the bar and glanced up at the TV almost unconsciously holding out the shot glass again. Evy obliged and then nearly dropped the bottle as the woman in front of her gasped, "Hey! It's Orihime! Turn it up!"

Evy looked over her head and sure enough the TV was programmed to the local station that broadcast the orange-haired girl's popular show. With a smile Evy increased the volume of the TV just as the door opened again.

"Hello! I'm Orihime Inoue! Welcome to Orihime's Crazy Craft and Cooking hour!" The young beauty beamed with her characteristic bubbly enthusiasm, saying the title of her show with barely a pause.

Startling the now engrossed five-some, Shuhei stumbled to the stage with one of his drum kits, "Hey- is this a party we weren't invited to?"

"Of course not! Grab a drink and pop a squat!" Rangiku smiled over her shoulder at him, patting the stool next to her. Shuhei blushed and nearly dropped his drum on his foot stuttering that he had to set up for rehearsal.

To cover his nearly embarrassing moment, he looked over at Uryu who was standing back watching the TV with severe concentration, "Hey- shouldn't you be at the station? You are a producer…"

Uryu slid his glasses back up his nose as he replied evenly, "It's a re-run."

"But Orihime sure looks good, doesn't she?" Rangiku said almost dreamily, her face starting to take on a pink hue from the amount of drinks she'd consumed.

"Oh- no," A girl giggled in the door way, her own face tinted at the compliment, "My hair was a mess that day." The group turned to the young woman in surprise, the sudden attention making her blush deepen. Her long hair was clipped back in a stylish but messy bun at the back of her head. Her fingers were digging anxiously into the fabric of her white, red poppy scattered dress and she shifted from foot to foot in her white sandals, as lovely and somewhat shy as ever.

"Orihime!" Rukia said in surprise.

The TV celebrity grinned and hurried over to throw her arms around the shorter girl, grateful for the distraction, "Rukia! I feel as if we haven't seen one another in forever."

Gently disentangling herself from Orihime's tight embrace Rukia smiled, "It has been a while since you've been to a show." _And since I've been attacked by giant breasts. Poor Hitsugaya really does have it bad with that lieutenant of his._ She nearly snickered at her own thoughts.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. The producers have been really pushing for me to try to make contact with some bigger networks." Orihime rubbed at the back of her head with a sheepish smile.

"Well come on over and toss your cares away!" Rangiku urged waving toward the seat next to her, eager to catch up with her friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rangiku, I can't. Uryu and I are supposed to have an early dinner and talk about the next show." Orihime truly did look apologetic, her gray eyes conflicted.

"Inoue- I apologize. I had forgotten about rehearsal today." Uryu was looking just as forlorn as he looked over at her and then toward the stage where both Chad and Shuhei were setting up.

But Evy saved him as she leaned her elbows on the bar giving him a knowing smile, "No worries, Ishida. We all know the line-up. And since you're so _**confident**_ in your skills, I'm sure missing one practice won't make a difference." Uryu looked as though he might protest, but then looked over at Orihime and simply shot Evy a grateful glance. The pianist and the show host blushed suddenly and everyone pretended not to notice.

Ishida quickly stepped forward clearing his throat, "If you insist... Inoue?"

The girl smiled at him and nodded. "I'll be back to see the show this time! We'll catch up then, okay Rangiku?" She looked over at the woman who was now on her fifth shot and well on her way to intoxication though it was not yet even five o'clock.

"Of course!" Rangiku saluted her with the shot glass, a permanent grin on her face.

"Okay! Good-bye everyone!" Orihime waved before turning to follow Uryu toward the door. It did not escape anyone's notice that the two joined hands before heading out up the stairs, Uryu in the lead.

With a fond smile, Evy sing-songed, "Lovely, lovely, love!"

Rangiku laughed and then leaned in on the bar a wily smile creeping on her lips, "Speaking of love… It's been awhile. Anything you two ladies want to girl talk about?" She looked between Evy and Rukia. Both women astonished at her intuition stared at her wide-eyed. How the hell did she always know?

* * *

><p>AN: The song "C" plays is called "Away" by Devin Townsend, who is literally my Rock God. I adore him. He's amazing and not only because he's talented, but because he has an awesome sense of humor. Dunno who he is? Look him up. If not him- the song. It seriously makes me want to close my eyes every time I hear it (which isn't super helpful when you're driving by the way). But in all respects he blows me away. Love me some Devy.<p>

Oh and love me some Stark! Haha If you didn't catch that.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	16. Producer, Delinquent, Punk?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: If you haven't already noticed, I posted a new fiction called METAL. It's a new enemy emerges kind of adventure with an ensemble cast, but I guess I would say Ichiruki-centric as they will be the only solid pairing and involved in all the drama throughout. There are two OCs and some play on a musical theme, but not as much as this fic. If you have a minute, please check it out and review. While it doesn't exactly take off of anything canon it is more Bleach Universe than AU- though it's obviously a different storyline- arc if you will. Anyhow I'm hoping I'll get more feedback as it is a more familiar landscape.

* * *

><p><span>Eva's After Dark<span>

Act 2: Scene 4:

Producer, Delinquent, Punk?

* * *

><p>"So they've finally come to a consensus concerning our proposal?" Byakuya did not look up from the paper he was reading, the rectangular glasses catching the light so that his eyes were hidden. Ichigo had never noticed that his boss wore glasses before, but he did not comment, though the fact that he couldn't clearly see the grey irises flick up at him was unnerving.<p>

"Yeah. I gave Rukia the lowdown before the others arrived and while she made me show her a copy and read it like _**five**_ times- she assured them that it was legit." The record producer replied, scratching at the back of his neck without thought. _Must have been some pep talk- to get them to agree so quickly. Then again she does have quite a way with words sometimes. _He couldn't help the ghost of a smile that formed on his lips when he was reminded of how she had berated him for poking fun at _Eva's_. _Chatty mini brat. _A scowl soon appeared to chase away the warm feeling that had begun to spread in his stomach.

Byakuya did not respond for some time, rather invested in the report he was reading. There was no ticking clock in this room so it was eerily silent. Ichigo hated being in his boss's office for this particular reason. It was simply a large space consisting of floor to ceiling windows behind the large desk, an informal seating area in front of that with leather seats and a coffee table and another small desk on one side of the room that a small scanner/printer was situated on. There were no bookshelves or even filing cabinets; it was sparse and thus there was very little to occupy one's attention during awkward silences.

Finally, the young CEO gave an inaudible sigh and put the paper back on his desk, just as he took his glasses off and placed them on the dark walnut top of his large office desk as well. He leaned back the slightest bit in his severe leather chair as he considered the flame-haired boy in front of him, his grey eyes darker than usual.

"And did they voice any concerns or stipulations?" He asked after another moment, watching as Ichigo folded his arms over his chest in an almost defensive manner.

Ichigo shrugged, "The singer mumbled something about a horse, a Porsche, and a farm, but I think she was joking…" Byakuya had to keep from rolling his eyes at this.

Suddenly looking the slightest bit uncertain of how his next words would be received Ichigo cleared his throat, "Ehem…And well… Rukia did insist on adding a clause at the end… Umm- about… _Eva's_."

His boss' left brow lifted a centimeter, "Yes?"

"Well," He shrugged again, "She only told me so much. She really wanted to talk to you…"

"I see. I'll have Renji check my schedule and make an appointment for an available time." He said simply his eyes still very intent on the boy as though he knew there was more.

Ichigo nodded and dropped his eyes. He took a moment and when he looked back up his brown eyes reflected clear resolve, "This contract is a huge step for the label… I think we… shouldn't make light of it."

"And how is that?"

"To get our name out there I think it's best if we make this a big production… I mean this is our first signed band and we have to support the idea of them being a success… I think… a party would be the best option."

"I agree."

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked, stupefied by the easy win.

"I agree, Kurosaki. It's imperative we show our force in the industry in order for us to begin to make our mark. What did you have in mind?"

"What?"

Byakuya shifted his eyes away, his version of an inconspicuous eye roll, "You are aware we do have a medical plan to check into that hearing problem you seem to possess…"

This seemed to further shock the boy before he finally came back to himself. Shaking his head Ichigo chuckled, "I just can't believe you're going along with this."

Readjusting the open collar of his black button down shirt, the CEO responded firmly, "I do have a stake in this Kurosaki. I've been in business long enough to know that any successful venture begins with getting ones name out among the masses. Having the right people's ear and attention is crucial. We build up a competitive base and garner the perspective of possible investors." _I'm an adept at this game. I was playing it while you were still running around like the delinquent- you no doubt were- in the schoolyard. _Byakuya inwardly scoffed. This boy presumed to tell him how to present Kuchiki Corp.'s newest project? _A joke._

The boy nodded and spread his hands, "Okay. So…."

"I'll fund the event and contact some friends in the press. I have an… _**acquaintance**_ who can design the entire affair." He eyed Ichigo for a moment. "After all we want it to have an air of class."

The record producer frowned. Was that a dig?

"Kurosaki you will make me a list of prominent persons in your industry and have it to me by noon. The sooner we get invitations out and can bring this together the better. We will need to meet with the band beforehand to iron out the details of the contract, preferably early next week as I would like the signing to be held next weekend."

"_**Next**_ weekend?" Ichigo started looking at his boss as if he had suggested they rent a bounce house for the occasion.

"Yes."

"Isn't that a bit rushed for a _**classy**_ party?" There was a snarky quality to Ichigo's voice that Byakuya chose to ignore.

"The person I have in mind to plan the event is perfectly comfortable with short notice and I assure you no detail will be overlooked." He met Ichigo's eyes steadily.

Ichigo grimaced but shrugged, his hands thrust into his pockets, "Hey it's on your dime."

Byakuya's eye twitched a moment before he replied, "So it is, which is why I will see to its success. All you need to do is provide me with the aforementioned list." He reached for his glasses as well as the papers he had been perusing earlier, clearly dismissing the young man.

"Will do, Byakuya." Ichigo turned on his heel and headed toward the office doors, oblivious to how his boss' frame tensed at the use of his name.

"By noon, Kurosaki." Byakuya reminded him looking at his back over the frame of his glasses.

"Yeah. I heard you the first time!" Ichigo called over his shoulder with a careless wave. _Hearing problem my ass. _

Byakuya's eyes were back on the paper in his hands and simply heard the door close. He frowned when the door opened again almost instantly, but did not look up.

"Oh. Yeah. Forgot. I'll be heading to _Eva's_ tonight. I guess the guitarist is actually gonna show so I'm going to check him out." Ichigo popped his bright head back through the door.

"And?" His boss looked bored by the revelation.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Just thought I'd give you a heads up. Later." With that he disappeared; the door closing firmly behind him.

This time Byakuya allowed himself a heavy sigh, but soon frowned. _Guitarist?_

* * *

><p>Every time the short raven looked up there was another person walking through the door; she could barely get the drinks out fast enough. She would never complain when it came to a good night of business though and while she wasn't as adept at handling complicated drink orders as the others she enjoyed the fast pace. Still there was an above average crowd for a Friday night and she could feel sweat beginning to trickle down the back of her neck. She took a moment to take a breath and brush her hair back into a hasty ponytail, which actually managed to enhance her pretty features, revealing her graceful neck and delicate facial structure beneath flawless skin.<p>

Ichigo couldn't help but stare from across the room as he stepped down into the club and found his eyes inexplicably drawn to the bar.

Tessai had installed a small step-like platform that ran the length of the bar particularly for the less than average of height young woman who occasionally manned the bar. The step was high enough that one could see her from slightly below the waist.

Ichigo might as well have been in a mosh pit for all he was concerned, oblivious to the people shoving their way past him as he was still standing in the doorway gawking. The skinny jeans Rukia wore were fitted, dark blue denim that hugged her hips and perfectly proportioned thighs. Her spaghetti strap blouse was also fitted to her form, following the curve of her torso. It was thin and white with small black polka dots as well as small black round buttons that fastened it together; the way the fabric was gathered in thin uniform vertical lines at intervals around it gave it the look of a corset. Her pleasant smile as she served the patrons completed the attractive look. The music hadn't started yet, but even if it had he doubted it could drown out the strong beats in his chest.

It took a force behind him causing him stumble forward to break his trance. He glared as a short boy moved past him muttering.

"This is a doorway, you know." The white haired youth said as he headed toward the bar without a glance back. Ichigo watched with narrowed eyes as the boy seated himself at the bar in front of Rukia, whose smile widened at his arrival.

There was a growl from deep in his throat, and the record producer realized his fists were clenching and unclenching in irritation at his sides. _What is this, a midget convention? Is it just a coincidence or are they all rude and obnoxious? _

He recalled his first encounter with the dark-haired girl at the bar across the room and had to suppress a grudging smile. She had been just as pretty then, but now he knew her better and for some reason she seemed more… Quickly he shook himself and focused on the bar again where she was setting a glass of what looked like some kind of clear soda in front of the boy. She was speaking to him with a smile and Ichigo rolled his eyes as that same sort of agitation swept him.

_Ugh. This is one time when I think a drink is in order._ Scowl set, he strode toward to the bar where he immediately wrapped on the bar top to command her attention and slid onto a stool next to the white-haired midget.

"Hey." He greeted her and she looked over at him with a disapproving frown. _Oh. Was I interrupting something? _Came the sneering voice in his conscience. He glanced over at the young man next to him, assessing him out of the corner of his eye. The boy had not acknowledged his presence and sat coolly, sipping at the tall glass of soda. Spikey white hair, black leather jacket, loose fitting jeans. Ichigo suddenly felt over dressed in his black slacks and short sleeved button up shirt, his work attire.

The boy could feel his gaze and shot him an icy look. Turquois eyes. _Damn. I bet he gets a lot of attention from women despite his age! He sure scowls like an old man though…_

"Mr. Kurosaki. I see you decided to show up to see the band as a collective." Rukia commented as she wiped at an invisible spill on the counter. _Not that it matters now as Stark refuses to contribute to the album, which is just as well considering Evy and Mr. Kuchiki…. _She inwardly sighed, forcing her thoughts away from subjects that would cause her to brood.

Ichigo instantly frowned, "What's with the Mr. Kurosaki stuff?"

"Your name is Kurosaki, isn't it?" She lifted a brow in his direction.

"No, it's Ichigo. Just plain Ichigo." He glared at her.

A smile threatened her lips, a clear sign that now she was enjoying his irritation, "Yes. Ichigo _**Kurosaki**_."

He felt another growl coming on when the boy next to him spoke, "Kurosaki… Are you not the record producer that just signed the _Eva's_ band?" Ichigo looked over at him in surprise, but the boy was still facing forward.

"Yeah. That's me." The record producer responded with a suspicious look, "And who are you?"

Toshirou set his empty glass down on the bar and Rukia immediately picked it up, "Ichigo, don't be rude! Another Sprite, Captain Hitsugaya?"

Ichigo was about to snap at her for butting in when he found himself further irked. It felt as though she had flicked him in the forehead with her finger. _Captain? What is that- a __**pet**__ name? This kid can't be a captain of anything! How old is he anyway? Is he even allowed in here?_

The handsome boy nodded, "Thanks, Rukia." She smiled and handed him a full cup. Ichigo, still having an internal debate and had yet to say anything noted the slightly fond look the boy favored her with.

"Can I get a drink, here or what? I've been sitting here for like ten minutes!" He snapped, garnering her full attention finally.

She gave him a withering look, but put one hand on her hip and asked impatiently, "Fine. What do you want to drink, _**Mr**_. _**Kurosaki**_?"

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever's on tap."

She gave him a bitter smile and turned her back, leaning toward the opposite counter to grab a glass and fill it with a dark amber beer from the tap. She had to bend slightly over to reach, which gave them both a clear look at her backside, but both men were too decent, not to mention shy to stare and turned away at the same moment rosy-cheeked.

When Rukia plunked down the full glass in front of him, making it spill slightly she said, "That will be five dollars."

"Five dollars?" Ichigo stared at her incredulously.

"Normally it'd be two fifty, but as the bartender I reserve the right to hike up the price for people that rub me the wrong way." She smiled prettily. For a moment he hesitated, unable to contest as her eyes were sparking like purple sapphires.

He came back to himself after a time however sputtering, "That's robbery! And anyway we're going to be partners soon, what kind of way is that to treat a partner?"

"You either want the drink or you don't, you cheapskate!" Rukia retorted, grabbing the glass to slide it back on the bar top.

"Oh I want it, but not for five dollars!" Ichigo reached for the glass pulling it toward him. Now they were both holding the cup, though Ichigo's fingers were overlapping hers slightly, and Toshirou couldn't help but notice the blush in Rukia's cheeks that was more than simple frustration.

"Listen, Kurosaki-," She said through her teeth, refusing to let go of the glass despite the contact. But this is when the person next to Ichigo chose to clear his throat calmly, reminding them of his presence.

Rukia let go of the cup abruptly her cheeks burning and Ichigo shot her a smirk before taking a triumphant gulp of the beer in his glass.

Toshirou meanwhile eyed the young man next to him with a look Ichigo couldn't decipher, "Kurosaki…Are you not also the same Kurosaki who my lieutenant has caught speeding on numerous occasions, and has yet to make an appearance at any of his court dates?"

Ichigo choked, spitting out some of his drink. Rukia, who had picked up on this tidbit in an instant, pointed at him.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew you were just a no-good punk!" Her face flushed with amusement and she began to laugh, much to Ichigo's chagrin.

Toshirou said nothing as he crunched on a piece of ice, looking almost strangely satisfied.

* * *

><p><span>AN<span>: I always like to think that Byakuya only plays the straight man on the outside. I like to think his snarky little Byakuya-boy side comes out during his inner monologues. Also I do like the idea of Toshirou crushing on Rukia a bit and thus a bit overprotective. But he's not the type of guy to completely impose himself so once he knows what Rukia wants he's willing to back off.

Next Chapter: A continuation of this chapter actually. So again we find ourselves at Eva's and we'll have some more fun character interaction as well as a little romance between our hot and heavy pair as well as our almost, but-not-quite-there-yet couple!

Oh and atomicvegemite, as always thank you for your continuing support and advice, I always take both to heart!


	17. Just a Friday Night at Eva's

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Just want to say 'What up!' to Abby-Flourite! Thanks so much for taking a minute to review! I'm super glad that you think everyone's in character- I always love to hear that! Your support is truly awesome! Much appreciated!

Atomicvegemite, my friend, I heard Men at Work on the radio- I KNOW you KNOW the song I'm talkin bout- and of course I thought of you! See- I have much love for my kind reviewers!

Thanks again!

* * *

><p><span>Eva's After Dark<span>

Act 2: Scene: 5

Just A Friday Night at Eva's

* * *

><p>"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo cried wiping the back of his mouth with his hand. He was leaning to the side slightly to eye the audacious boy next to him, clearly disturbed.<p>

The boy took his time as he took another drink from his glass and set it down before answering. "Captain Toshirou Hitsugaya of the Karakura Investigation Force."

Ichigo's eyes immediately narrowed in clear skepticism. But when the boy turned his no-nonsense teal gaze on him, he accepted the truth, albeit grudgingly. "If you're part of the investigation unit, what's your lieutenant doing collaring speeders?" He grumbled, crossing his arms.

Toshirou sighed, "She gets bored easily."

_Bored? Seriously? _"Can she even do that?" Ichigo demanded.

The young captain gave a half shrug, his eyes darting away from the young man next to him, "Of course. You have to train at the academy like any other officer before you can specialize." _We were both catching punks like you once upon a time._

He didn't mention that he had graduated with high honors in an unprecedented amount of time. Nor did he let slip that while his lieutenant had slacked in the academy and barely passed her written exam, she was more than capable when it came to the leg work. In truth she was probably a bit better as a regular beat-cop, but she was observant (for the most part) and serious when she needed to be, all in all a decent Second-in-Command on the Investigation Force.

While Ichigo was still looking at Toshirou as though he couldn't quite believe his words, Rukia returned; he had not known she had left. But when she leaned over the bar to cuff him on the side of the head, he directed his full attention to her again with a yelp.

"Oww Rukia-," He started, a handed to the throbbing spot on his head.

"Before you even _**dare**_ ask what that was for," She spat at him, her hands on her hips, "Look at the mess you've made!" He watched, suddenly looking a bit embarrassed as she used a clean towel to mop up his spewed beer from the bar top, glowering at him every once and a while.

He chuckled nervously, "Sorry bout that."

"Ill-mannered oaf." Rukia muttered not bothering to look up and see the frown that pulled the corners of the young man's mouth downward in protest of the insult.

He heard a snort of laughter to his left and darted a warning glance the young captain's way, but then wondered if he were hearing things as the boy's face betrayed nothing, his eyes on the television above the bar.

Rukia sighed and he looked up to see the cool disdain on her face as she folded her arms and refused to meet his eyes, "Look, if you're going to sit here I suggest you keep drinks to yourself. And I'm still waiting on that five dollars." She looked up at him then, and her blue eyes were impassable. He grumbled, but pushed himself off the stool slightly to fish in his back pocket for his wallet. He looked away a moment and when he looked back up with his open wallet in his hand there was a fresh cup of beer waiting for him and Rukia had her hand out.

"That's ten dollars now." She sniffed, the haughty look on her face not quite reaching her eyes. The teasing dazzle made Ichigo clench a fist before he jerkily reached into his wallet and produced a twenty. She snatched it from his grasp with a satisfied smile.

"Got change?"

"Nope!"

As another predictable argument took place between the mini-bartender and the orange-haired patron, Toshirou suppressed a sigh. He looked between them surreptitiously, his eyes narrowing the longer he watched the exchange.

He had known Rukia since high school. And while she had always managed to gather friends rather effortlessly, despite her sometimes quiet demeanor, there was something different about the way she interacted with the man next to him. He had only known her to be so candid with one other person and that was Abarai Renji whom he did not see so very often. There had been some odd falling out between Renji and Rukia in college, or so he had heard; his lieutenant had an ear for gossip.

Rukia and Renji left for the same business school after high school and then somewhere along the way the young woman had surprised everyone as she up and left without finishing her degree. Rukia was not one to easily abandon something she had set her mind to and her friends were understandably shocked by the news. Then when she dropped off the face of earth concern set in. But she turned up with a confident and bold young woman at her side, maybe four months later, proclaiming herself the woman's manager which made them all rather dubious. Still, like Rukia herself, the new addition had a way of instilling confidence and cultivating friendship. Soon enough Rukia's disappearing act was forgotten and the tight knit group from Seiretei High School fell back into their comfortable camaraderie all over again. Like moths to a flame even more people were drawn into their odd clique, Eva's was re-opened, the band started and everyone fell into their respective places.

It all seemed so long ago and yet it was still very fresh in his mind. Toshirou took the last sip from his glass; it was warm in the bar with so many people gathered. He grimaced, wondering when Rukia would take notice and refill his cup, but she seemed thoroughly engrossed in her disagreement with Kurosaki. He rolled his eyes and crunched on the last few pieces of ice, irritation needling him as he felt a trickle of sweat meander down his face. _What kind of idiot is this that you've managed to enthrall now, Rukia?_

* * *

><p>This time, Byakuya was very careful about going unnoticed; it actually wasn't too difficult as it seemed the club was busier than he had seen it a day shy of a week ago. The crowd was as diverse as he had noted the past Saturday, ranging from preppy looking yuppies to Goth young men and women in their bondage style clothing and heavy eyeliner. Punks with piercings and defiance apparent in their careless yet somehow stylish attire dotted the crowd along with a surprising handful of men and women in business suits. There was really no segregation between the extreme and the uptight; it seemed Eva's had a way of nullifying the division between classes and characters.<p>

He slid into an unoccupied both, making sure to set his expression into an unapproachable mien to deter any eager conversationalists. Only a minute passed before a little girl appeared in front of the table, her hang dog looking eyes assessing him quietly. He was surprised to say the least and then noticed that there was a tray tucked under her arm. A waitress? She waited patiently, her curious and yet calm expression never wavering as he eyed her from pigtails to sandals.

_She looks no older than ten! What the hell kind of sweat shop are you running, Urahara? _He glanced around to see if anyone else was as disturbed by being waited on by an underage child as he was, but no one seemed to be staring at her in outrage or shock. He sighed when the girl's brow raised a smidgeon as though prompting him.

He ordered calmly, Ciroc, easy on the ice. She bobbed her head, the permanent flush to her cheeks flaring for a second as he watched her scurry away. He shook his head. Leave it to Urahara to flout child labor laws.

Lucky for him, the bar was nearly mobbed by patrons and the club owner did not glance Byakuya's way as Ururu placed the order, just nodded and rushed to fill it.

The young entrepreneur's eyes scanned across the bar and took note of several recognizable faces. First he noted the presence of one Captain Toshirou Hitsugaya, seated at the bar, definable by his pale spikes of hair and bored posture. Byakuya's brow twitched. No wonder Urahara had slipped under law enforcement's radar regarding the appropriateness of his employees.

Next, obviously his eyes slid to his own employee who looked to be arguing with Evy's manager no less. Strangely though, the two were carrying on this debate whilst the young woman was rushing about behind the bar filling orders, keeping up her end of the dispute with barely a pause. A frown didn't quite crease his youthful brow as he mused on the interaction between the two. His train of thought did not go far before a tall woman in a short sequined cocktail dress entered his vision, ambushing the captain of Karakura's Investigation Force from behind, her breasts nearly encompassing his head. Just as it startled Byakuya it seemingly ended the spat between the record producer and the temporary bartender as they looked on wide-eyed.

Before a full blown reprimand could erupt from the reddened young captain's lips the lights dimmed which stole his attention as well as everyone else's. Suddenly all the hustle at the bar ceased and everyone was either standing watching the stage attentively, seated, or milling to find a seat, the din falling to a less raucous level.

The colorful lights came up and the men of the band hit the stage in various forms of dress. Instead of a traditional piano, Uryu took his place behind a keyboard, dressed in comfortable dark slacks and a short sleeved white button-up shirt, a unique light blue bow and arrow logo on the pocket. Shuhei followed in a pair of khaki shorts and a black tank top, his muscled arms already gleaming with sweat, his sticks in hand as he took a seat behind the drums. Chad was next in a button up bowling shirt, a stripe of dark blue going down each side of the front of the shirt as the back advertised _Zaraki's_, the gym down the street. After Chad, a tall brown-haired man Byakuya did not recognize strode onto the stage in blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt the name of a local band, _Sin_ _Tight_, splashed in red letters on the left upper corner. His guitar was slung on his back like an overlarge sword. He turned to face the room, repositioning the guitar in front of him, readying to play as his blue eyes stared out at the faces with mild disinterest.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. Something about this man was both admirable and repugnant at the same time.

Finally the singer strutted to the stage. For the most part she mirrored Rukia in dress, wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a spaghetti strap shirt, this however plain, though bright yellow. Of course a pair of dangerously high spiked platform heels in basic black gleamed on her feet. Around her waist was a black belt with silver rivets like you find in the steel beams of a building accenting it in two rows. Her hair was gathered in a high pony tail, her bangs swept to the side over her forehead nearly hiding her left eye. She smiled as she turned to face the crowd, standing at the microphone. There was a buzz of conversation amongst the gathered, but for the most part everyone's focus was zeroed in on the stage.

Evy brushed her hair back a bit and after running her tongue across her upper lip in what might have been a hungry gesture she spoke, "Well, hello, hello! Happy Friday, my loves! I'm Evangeline Ebano and welcome, welcome to _Eva's_."

Her eyes were bright and her energy seemed to radiate right off the stage and into the crowd. She seemed different then when Byakuya had seen her perform before, more excitable, whereas before she had emitted a cool sexy confidence. She was still sexy to say the least, but the look she gave the crowd was all sass and grit, a rocker's sort of attitude.

"Please allow me to introduce the _**sizzling**_ hotties gracing the stage with me. On drums, Shuhei, Deathsticks, Hisagi. Next on bass _**guitar**_ tonight, Sado, Chad, Yasutora. Swapping his piano for the keyboard, Quincy, Uryu, Ishida. And finally the man about town, C. Wolfman, Stark!" The enthusiasm in her seductively low and feminine voice was incredibly clear.

She had the perfect voice for broadcasting or hosting, Byakuya took mental note of. He wondered why he seemed so aware of her appeal now. It wasn't as though he hadn't noticed that she was not only talented, but beautiful, yet tonight he seemed to be looking at her with both business and pleasure in mind. He shook away the former thought. Strictly business. They had agreed. Not in so many words.

"Just tonight." She had said. And he had agreed, nevermind that he hadn't said so aloud…

Her voice from the stage brought him from his circling thoughts, "This is 'Burning Throat'."

Shuhei started the song, both sticks tapping rapidly at the snare. Soon he was spreading his attention throughout the set and the guitarist picked up the rhythm, his fingers suddenly flying over the strings on the neck of his instrument. Chad came in with the base line, his hair hiding his face as he carefully watched his hands as though he didn't know every movement by heart. Uryu's part in this song was minimal, he was slightly drowned out by the heavy guitar riffs, but still you could hear as he made his own contribution to the music.

When Evy began to sing in a low husky and sultry tone, both Byakuya and Ichigo were startled. This was a whole new aspect to her talent as well as the band's. The revelation made Ichigo smile. He glanced over at Rukia and found her watching him with a slightly smug expression. He grinned suddenly and nodded to her as though agreeing with her about whatever cocky comment she was making in her head.

_This could really be it! _Ichigo thought. _We were going to sign them before we even saw a fraction of their talents! I mean this is a whole new ball game! They'll appeal to more than one demographic. This is it. This is what I've been looking for._ The grin fell a bit, leaving a simple dark-eyed smile playing on his lips.

_Burning Throat:_

_Will you make me like you, baby_

_Will you make it hurt?_

_Ground my heart to dust now darling_

_Throw it in the dirt!_

_You have no soul!_

_You just don't know!_

_Is it all leather and lace?_

_Stop that- don't you touch my face!_

_Disgrace, disgrace, disgrace, disgrace!_

Evy burst into the chorus with fervor, now holding the microphone, her eyes blazing in the lights.

_So Now I'm yours!_

_It's an uneven score_

_Swallow my soul_

_Take it whole_

_Break it down till it's a part of you_

_Till it burns you inside out_

_Yeah_

_Inside out_

_Yeah_

_Burn!_

Her voice while melodic managed to skirt the edge of gritty and harsh, angry vocals that could carry the theme of the song perfectly.

_Will you temper me with your body, baby_

_Will you stop this hurt?_

_Did you want this heart now darling?_

_Now it just won't work_

_You're not what you seem_

_Unpleasant shocking dreams_

_Is it all leather and lace?_

_Stop that- don't you touch my face!_

_This all just a waste, waste, waste_

She held the note of the last word, letting the music peter out behind her slowly. A couple breaths passed, her eyes darkly surveying the crowd and then she softly and idly began the chorus again, the instruments starting up again, following her lead.

_So now, I'm yours_

_It's an uneven score_

The pace increased.

_Swallow my soul_

_Take it whole_

_Break it down till it's a part of you_

Shuhei did a full sweep of his drum set, sweat trickling down his face as he pounded with pure adoring concentration. He loved his job.

Evy repeated the line before continuing with the chorus, her teeth flashing as she grinned.

_Break it down till it's a part of you_

_Till it burns you inside out_

_Yeah_

_Till it burns you inside out_

_Yeah_

_Inside out_

She again held the last note dragging it out until she could no long her hold it. Then after a quick smile she ended the song on a husky note.

_Burn_

The lights fell and the stage went dark though Shuhei continued into another beat despite the hollers and cheers of the pleased crowd.

"Oh don't worry. We…Are…Not… Done." Evy's voice in the dark crawled beneath Byakuya's skin and he was grateful for the lack of light as he visibly shivered.

_I was right… She's unnatural! Not just a stalker, a brat, and a headache… _She was a downright soul-sucking she-demon!

* * *

><p>AN: Wellll, obviously and I guess predictably at this point- I got a little carried away wthis chapter. But NEXT chapter I promise we'll get to the gooey center! A little fluffiness, my bunnies! I seriously have to stop with the sugar…

Note: I did not miss the K- the band advertised on Stark's shirt is called: _Sin Tight_ While I don't think it's the name of a real band out there-ya never know- but it just kinda came to me.

Also the song 'Burning Throat' is another bit of rampaging thought from my own head.

Hope you liked it! A little R&R is always nice!


	18. Take Me Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Thanks to my three reviewers: My guest (love guests- anonymous is A-Okay, we'll be close compadres soon), Abby-Flourite and Atomicvegemite, for making my day! I'm glad that you dig the scene I set for the previous chapter! The music is important to me in this, though sometimes it seems to take a back seat to relationships that are flying before everyone's eyes! But this idea started out with the idea of it being music-centric, though let's face it I do enjoy my romantic entanglements! Ah, here's one now…

* * *

><p><span>Eva's After Dark<span>

Act 3: Scene: 1

Take Me Home

* * *

><p>When the houselights came up, everyone was on their feet. The cacophony of applause and shouting drowned out the rapid beats of the band members' hearts as they tried to wind down from the musical high that comes with a night of "rocking out". Grinning at one another, the five could barely contain themselves, dying to jump right back in to another song. But it was late, alcohol had stopped being served an hour ago to comply with city laws and despite their charisma they were exhausted; they had played hard.<p>

The Captain of Karakura's Investigation Force had left before the last song to avoid the crowd that was closing down the bar. But before he left, much to Ichigo's chagrin, the young man leaned over the bar to say something into Rukia's ear. He wasn't sure what irritated him more, the fact that Toshirou acted so familiar with her or the smile and coinciding blush that graced the woman's face at the comment.

Ichigo had moved at some point during the night to be able to not only better see the band, but to scan the crowd for reactions to the music. A good producer took note of not only the music, but the receiving of it. Still he managed to stay in sight of the bartender the entire time, keeping a surreptitious eye on her throughout the night, though he could not say why.

The scowl on Ichigo's face only deepened when Toshirou moved away from the bar and spoke to him in passing, "Try to keep it under 100 on that bike of yours, eh Kurosaki?" _And if you know what's good for you, you'll recall that as an officer of the law not only can I bust your ass for speeding, but I am licensed to carry a gun. _The young captain cast one more glance at Rukia out of the corner of his eye before heading up the stairs.

He didn't make it far up the steps before he caught Ichigo's last muttered words, "Whatever Toshirou." This had nearly made the young captain pause and head back down the stairs, but as it was there were others pushing their way up the steps. He settled for a roll of his eyes and a grunt. _Great. Another one with no sense of etiquette. _

As he stepped onto the ground level and took a deep breath of the cool morning air, he realized he had left his lieutenant behind. He pulled his jacket more securely around him with a sigh. She could handle herself. He really only felt bad because she was likely to make a nuisance of herself the longer she sat at the bar. Poor Rukia.

Rangiku frowned as there was a ringing in her ears. When it stopped she simply shrugged and chalked it up to the alcohol. Speaking of alcohol, her glass was empty.

"Ru, my drink's all gone." She pouted her full pink lips.

With an apologetic smile, Rukia looked over her shoulder from where she was pulling bottles of chilled alcoholic beverages from the ice chest to place in a cardboard box at her feet. When the box was full Jinta appeared as if summoned and took it to be stored in the walk-in cooler.

"Sorry, Lieutenant Matsumoto, but we stopped serving a while ago." The girl shrugged.

"Bu-but- I'm thirsty!" Rangiku whined her head slowly slumping toward the bar top. She looked dangerously close to face planting. The bartender nervously laughed, looking a bit at a loss.

Shuhei appeared behind the blonde to save the day, however, shooting Rukia an empathetic smile over the drunken woman's head, "Then we'll get you some water."

"Wwwwaaatttterrr?" She groaned her arms creating a pillow on the bar top for her chin. She hiccupped and her face fell forward into her forearms. She mumbled nearly incoherent, "Ater doesn't 'ave ne alco- alco-hols."

Shuhei looked down at her softly, "Then how bout we just get you home?"

Rangiku whined low in her throat in protest, but did not shake him off when he put his hand on her arm to coax her from the bar stool.

"I'll make sure she gets home." Shuhei said to Rukia as he all but picked the woman up from the barstool.

Rukia smiled in gratitude, "Thanks, Shuhei." If any other man, but Shuhei, with a 69 tattoo on their face had said something along those lines she would've doubted their intentions. But rocker extraordinaire that he was, Shuhei was a very decent and dependable guy, not the type to take advantage of any woman in this situation, no matter how utterly breathtaking he found her.

She watched as Shuhei helped Rangiku to the door, one arm around her waist, his opposite hand gripping the forearm draped over his shoulder. It was obvious he was bearing most of the woman's weight, but they made it to the door and he called back his "good night."

Tessai had dispersed the stragglers only a few minutes before, leaving the bar strangely quiet and empty.

Urahara was counting down the drawer of the antique cash register behind the bar, while Jinta and Ururu cleaned tabletops and ran dishes into the small kitchen in back. Tessai had started sweeping and then subsequently mopping the floor.

Uryu had packed up quickly after the applause had died down. He had said a hasty good-bye, slipping out before anyone mobbed him, with Orihime in hand. Evy had disappeared, likely to change. Chad was just now fitting his bass into its carrying case. He had asked if they wanted additional help, but Urahara had waved him off insisting that with his crew he would only be in the way, which was likely true. The giant had shrugged. The bassist now stood on the stage, his guitar case in his hand at his side, surveying the room.

"Good show tonight." He commented and everyone stopped what they were doing to exchange smiles, in total agreement.

"Yes indeed. I'd say you impressed a number of people." Urahara smiled, for once not hiding behind his fan as though he had a secret. Still, his face had a dreamy cast to it as he stared into space, seeing what- no one wanted to speculate about.

Chad nodded at this. He then said his good-byes and headed toward the door and disappeared up the stairs and out of Eva's.

A door slammed from down the single hallway that led to the backrooms. Soon enough, Stark appeared, his own guitar case in his hand, his trademark expression of boredom clear on his features.

As he passed them all on his way to the door he said, "A guy I know will be stopping by tomorrow to audition. I doubt you'll need me to look up anyone else, he's pretty good. I'll let him fill my spot for tomorrow night too…Anyway, goodnight."

"Ugh, okay," Rukia replied hesitantly as she watched him head for the exit, "Umm- tell Lilynette I hope she feels better!" The only thing that could keep Stark's little sister and constant companion from a front row seat at any of his gigs was a debilitating sickness. Not that she got sick often. As it was it had been hard for the man to keep her from trying to stow away in his guitar case flu-ridden and all.

There was a heavy sort of silence as the door closed behind him, a kind of sadness pervading the air as they all wondered if this was the end of an era.

Rukia sighed as she listened to the sound of his Harley roaring to life and then kicking up gravel in the parking lot.

* * *

><p>The morning air smelled so good. Even the smell of the brewery down the street didn't bother Evy as she tasted the air. She stretched her arms over her head and then gave the club behind her a loving salute as she headed across the parking lot.<p>

She had just fitted one ear bud in her ear to listen to Kumbia Kings and dance her way home when she heard the crunch of gravel behind her and turned to see a car heading slowly toward her. She blinked in the headlights, frowning, and placed a hand on her hip. She shaded her eyes watching curiously as the car came to a halt several steps away and the lights flicked off. It was a town car, black and somehow familiar.

When the door to the back seat opened and Byakuya got out she greeted him with a smirk. This was the first time they had been face to face since their "thing". She had just caught a glimpse of him when he had slipped out quietly during the applause.

"My, my, my. Look whose slumming it on the wrong side of town." Her voice was teasing, the slightest bit husky from her exertions on the stage. It wasn't that she was irritated by their lack of interaction after their night together; she simply liked to push his buttons.

He only let his gaze slide away from hers, the grunt in response almost undetectable. But he shook off his irritation at her tone in a millisecond and as polite and emotionless as always said, "Would you care for a ride home?"

"With you?" She batted her eyes at him in a simpering sort of way that was all mocking, "Well I don't know… We're practically strangers!" She put a finger below her lip as though thinking, a very innocent look on her face as she pouted. His hand curled slightly at his side and he could not help but narrow his eyes at her.

But a Kuchiki does not rise to bait so easily. He cleared his throat elegantly and said, "It's late. This neighborhood…" He let the implication float away into the air.

She lifted a brow and then gave him a challenging sort of smile, "Do you really take me for the defenseless damsel type?" He gave her a look that was pure provocation.

"Look- you wanna go a few rounds in the ring? _Zaraki's_ is right down the street!" She pointed her finger with a scowl. "It's where I met Chad." She added sounding less defensive and more amused, her face relaxing into a nostalgic smile.

"Your bassist." He said.

She clicked her tongue and tapped the end of her nose with a finger, "You do pay attention."

"I simply do not let things escape my notice." He replied, presenting her with his profile. _I can't leave details up to an incompetent boy like Kurosaki who can barely recall his own first name. Funny that he seems so familiar with mine. _His lips twitched as though about to grimace, but he contained himself.

Evy said nothing, watching his face carefully as though she could read his thoughts. She gave a laugh suddenly and he couldn't help but eye her as though she might really have taken a peek into his mind.

Again he cleared his throat to disguise his sudden discomfort. She had a way of making him contemplate unrealistic things. He made a small gesture in invitation, "Come."

She sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly before she shrugged them. Taken aback by the ease with which she gave in, he watched her move toward the car, walking steadily despite the heels crunching the gravel. She maneuvered around him to get in and slid across the seat. Then she watched as Byakuya gracefully ducked his tall frame into the cab, seating himself next to her and closing the door.

As the driver pulled out, flicking the lights back on to illuminate the darkness still gathered, she sat back against the seat.

"What'd you think of the show tonight?" She asked without preamble, studying him out of the corner of her eye.

"The style of music was different than the last time." He commented. _And you were much more excitable. You and that guitarist seemed to play off each. You practically undressed him with your eyes when he went into a solo…._

"Mmhmm," She smiled and again he wondered for a moment if she were a little psychic, until she continued. "The boys and I like to jump genres. I hope that doesn't put a damper on the deal. You didn't want to market us as a pop group did you?"

"Of course not. That is not your appeal." He replied without a hitch.

She blinked at this, looking over at him in mild shock. Slowly she smiled and she turned her head to gaze out the window, her haphazard ponytail falling forward over her shoulder. His hand moved of its own volition to brush it back as it obscured the curve of her neck and he did not particularly like that.

Again she turned to him with a startled look- the movement making him aware once more of the beauty of the sweep of her collarbone. His hand fell to it, his fingers lightly brushing.

"Is this why you offered me a ride?" She asked, trying to keep her tone slightly stiff and failing as her breath wavered. His eyes were glued to the flesh beneath his fingers, still following the bones beneath the skin.

His eyes flicked up to her for a moment before they dropped again, "Not initially, no. I wanted to see you home safe." _It would not do to have my latest investment splashed across the headlines due to some tragedy. _The thought was stabbing in its coldness, but her skin was so invitingly warm it might melt him if he were not calculated for at least a moment.

"I see…" She looked forward at nothing. She knew she should protest, but honestly… Still, she could see a disapproving frown in her mind's eye and decided to make an effort to forestall the inevitable.

"But I thought it was clear. We can't act this way and have a work relationship." She said, her eyes unfocused as his fingers trailed up her neck.

"We're not at work." Was his simple, sensible, and slightly amused reply. There was a sudden molten feeling in the pit of her stomach in response to the deepness of his voice. He had the most thought seducing voice.

Before she knew it she was being pulled into his lap, her heels dragging along the leather seat. She sat sideways, her feet on the seat. She almost immediately turned her torso toward him and linked her arms around his neck, giving him what he wanted. Her lips and mouth tasted like the limes she had sucked on with her tea after the show. Her heels dug into the seat as his hold tightened around her waist.

He broke off hearing the creak of the leather, "The seat-,"

She put a hand to his mouth before he could finish his observation, keeping him still with her heavy-lidded gaze. She kicked off one shoe, then the other, and shifted in his grasp to swing one leg over both of his so that she was straddling his lap.

She looked him in the eyes and said in a low tone, "I swear if your OCD interrupts our moment one more time I won't-,"

He stunned her into silence with the mischievous smile he flashed for a fraction of a second, making her believe it was an illusion, before claiming her lips again. Whatever she had meant to say flew from her mind as his tongue teased hers and she could only groan and tease back.

When he abruptly drew away her eyes were still closed and her cheeks were a rosy bronze.

"You won't, what?" Byakuya asked in what was close enough to a purr to make her shudder.

_I won't be so accommodating. _Was her mind's reply, but the words would not pass her lips as she knew they were only a radical's ideas. Evy liked his OCD. She liked that he paid so much attention to his surroundings as well as to her. And she _**really**_ liked his mouth on hers.

"I-I- wasn't… saying- anything." She practically slurred her words, sounding like she was drunk and mindless. And perhaps she was. Her eyes opened only to stare at his lips. She watched in anticipation as those lips curled for a second time into a devious sort of expression that was there and gone in the blink of an eye as he leaned forward toward her neck.

* * *

><p>AN: Welllll obviously some people can't say "no" to temptation! haha<p>

Next chapter we see what happens when Rukia leaves the club- I did promise to bring on the _**fluffy**_- didn't I?


	19. Be Quiet and Drive

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. The featured song is by Deftones.

AN: This chapter meshes with the last- kinda but not really… IDK… I'm really just saying that so no one gets mad that the previous chapter focused on Evy and Byakuya instead of Ichigo and Rukia! You'll have to forgive me- my IchiRuki love will come out in this chapter!

BTW I was on YouTube doing random bleach searches and I came across the musical… I knew there was one but I was a little wary of getting into it because Bleach is not musical(theatre) material in my opinion… Honestly- as punky and metal as I am- I _**do**_ LOVE musical theatre. So anyway I watched a bit and while some of the casting was great- it was so corny… **soooo** corny it was kinda cute. Made me giggle anyhow.

* * *

><p><span>Eva's After Dark<span>

Act 3: Scene: 2

Be Quiet and Drive

* * *

><p>Rukia had watched the exchange outside the car from the stairwell, far enough down that she was not noticed, but she could still see them. There was a sharp pain in heart and in her side as she watched Evy get into the car and it subsequently pulled away.<p>

She bit her lip trying to keep from screaming her frustration at the car as it disappeared. She sighed shaking her head. As she headed up the steps she muttered, "Damn it, Evangeline. You don't listen to a word I say, do you?" _What the hell's the point of calling me your manager?_ She finished the thought inwardly.

She barely heard the familiar purr of an engine to her left as she scowled and brooded.

"Hey." Came Ichigo's voice which immediately froze her to her spot and she looked up at him in surprise.

She blinked, "What are you still doing here?" She had honestly not taken notice of his exit, too busy with the ritual of close.

His helmet rested on his thigh, one hand holding it there while with the other he fingered the half-helm in his grip.

"Thought you could use a ride." He shrugged, looking at her from beneath his orange bangs.

She frowned. How could he have known?

Evy usually walked her to the train station when it was this late, before walking herself home. Rukia lived on the other side of town and while she could handle herself in this neighborhood, Evy liked to discuss everything from the musical arrangements, to her vocals, to whatever silly nonsense she might want to chat about on the walk. It was a bonding ritual of a sort for the two, but as they had been at odds lately, it was only natural that Evy had not waited around for her. With Byakuya lurking about, it was no wonder Rukia had been forgotten.

For a moment she thought to protest, but she was tired and knew it was safer to take him up on his offer as opposed to the danger of possibly falling asleep on the train. She narrowed her eyes as she considered him for a few breaths.

Finally she approached him, avoiding his gaze, "Fine. I live on the other side of town. On lake and Migen." As she took the helmet again he gave her his profile to hide the slightly pleased curl of his lips. When she had settled the helmet on her head and secured it beneath her chin all without deigning to look at him, he gave her one last glance before putting on his own helmet.

She hesitated only a moment before she sighed in a defeated manner and grabbed onto his leather bike jacket. With little effort she pulled herself up onto the bike behind him and abruptly let go of him. As he slowly released the break she took a deep breath. This time she put her arms around his middle with no doubt in her mind and allowed herself to press against him firmly. She did her best to ignore the instant comfort she felt with his warmth penetrating her. But his scent wrapped around her and as he revved the engine and walked forward she closed her eyes.

When her arms had instantly hugged his waist Ichigo couldn't help the shiver that coursed over him. As she leaned her subtle weight into him he felt his heart like bass in his ears. Her small arms clasped around him tightly should have been uncomfortable, but it was exactly the opposite. Even when the back tire kicked up gravel as the bike shot forward and Rukia squeezed, his agitation was momentary.

He glanced over his shoulder at her, glad she couldn't see the expression on his face. "Just hold on ya little midget." He muttered, knowing she couldn't hear him. He smiled. As the miles fell away and the stores blurred together as they passed, Rukia seemed to press herself tighter and tighter to Ichigo's back.

She breathed deeply, in and out. Perhaps she was in even more danger of falling asleep with his fragrance tingling her nose than if she had taken the train. While the first time she had been on his bike had simply been a rush, this time she could feel nothing but pure contentment. When had his presence become so soothing? They had only been alone a handful of times and yet she felt completely relaxed. There was a dull ache in her heart and while she didn't wish to dwell on it, she knew exactly what caused it. She had never felt so distant from Evy before, and it was unsettling to say the least. Their whole world was changing moment by moment when only weeks ago they had thought nothing could shake their focus or the bonds they'd forged. Yet somehow…

A song played in her head; Evy had played it incessantly after her break up with Stark and now it rang in Rukia's ears the lyrics very close to her thought, the strings of the acoustic guitar very clear in her mind.

_This town, don't feel mine_

_I'm fast to get away, far_

She bit her lip as she recalled the pleading look in Evy's eyes for just a moment a few days ago.

_I dressed you in her clothes_

_Now drive me far away, away, away_

She laid her cheek against Ichigo's coat.

_It feels good to know your mine_

_Now drive me far, away, away, away_

_Far away_

_I don't care where, just far away_

_And I don't care_

_Far away_

_And I don't care where, just far away_

* * *

><p>The bike slowed, regardless of how reluctant Ichigo was to allow their contact to be broken. The ride had seemed so brief. But he knew she was tired.<p>

She had seemed just as hyped as the band, barely pausing in her stint as bartender. Even when she had a minute her eyes were focused on the stage; he had caught her dancing and singing along more than once with an enthusiastic expression lighting her whole face. The sight of her enjoying herself had surprised him at first and then surprise gave way to another emotion, he couldn't-or didn't wish to- define. He frowned up at the apartment building in front of them as he eased toward the curb.

_This place… is very… her. _He thought as he took in the white building, patio doors leading to terraces on each level. There were flower boxes on each side of the enclosing walls of the individual balconies, flowers sprouting from each one, ivy creeping over the edges as though to make it all even more picturesque. There was an identical apartment building across the street. Both buildings boasted trees and small gardens on both sides before the manicured lawns of ranch homes and a few American-style Victorians took over. The whole neighborhood was quiet and put together like a photo on the front of a real-estate brochure.

Ichigo was both impressed and not surprised. It screamed Rukia in a way. Outwardly collected and elegant, while inside hundreds secrets were waiting behind every door.

He parked, pushing the kickstand down, the bike leaning the slightest bit. He remained still, not reaching for his helmet instantly as he would have any other time. Perhaps if he didn't move, she wouldn't either, and the warmth encircling him wouldn't fade.

He heard her sigh and wondered if it was exhaustion or perhaps… reluctance? Then she was slipping down from the bike, and he questioned why he felt a sudden void as her hands left him.

He cut the engine as he watched her take the helmet from her head and shake out her hair.

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before she looked up at him, "Thanks. I know it's out of your way."

He had taken off his helmet at that point and only shrugged, "It's all good."

She smiled the smallest bit and then looked him in the eyes, looking completely serious, "Look. I wanted to say that… the energy you saw tonight… It's precisely the reason I don't want the band turned into a bunch of corporate drones with no control over their music."

Ichigo did not respond right away as his eyes narrowed slightly and he set his helmet down in front of him and got off his bike. As he turned to face her he folded his arms over his chest and leaned back against the bike. "My thoughts exactly." He said.

She gaped at him.

He looked away from her, smiling smugly at her reaction, "They're an amazing group, all with their own talents. I certainly wouldn't want to mess with the vibe. They're good. They're all _**really**_ good… That guitarist-,"

Rukia winced, "About Stark… He's actually declined the offer to sign under the record label." She sighed at the look of surprise on the record producer's face.

"He's always been in it for the music, and while he won't admit it, for the camaraderie that goes along with being in a collective. He has no interest in being…" She looked away in discomfort.

"A sellout?" Ichigo finished for her knowingly. He sighed and shook his head. _I guess I should've seen this coming. It was all going over too smoothly. _

"I'm sorry." She said and he looked up at the sincerity and slight hurt in her voice. Rubbing her left arm with her opposite hand, she avoided his gaze. "It feels like it's all unraveling in a way… It's funny how far you diverge from the path you think you're on…" Sudden realization struck him, hitting him so hard he nearly groaned at his ignorance. Out of all of them, this abrupt change to the world they had known was hardest on her. Rukia had not wanted things to change. She had liked the dynamics of their group and liked how she had fit into it. Now…

"Rukia." He said her name as he looked at her softly, concern making his russet eyes dance. He knew without a doubt that the last thing he wanted was for the woman before him to have any regrets.

She shrugged, giving him an all-too-unconvincing smile, "It's fine… I- just want everyone to be happy."

_And what about you?_ He stared at her and before he knew it was approaching her, a step away before he stopped and regarded her, the sound of his heart once more flooding his ears.

She looked up at him about to scold him for his proximity to her when she took in his very gentle smile.

"For someone so violent and stubborn… You're very sweet- you know that?" He said with a soft chuckle.

Words would not form in her mouth even as she took a breath, unable to keep her eyes from drowning in his.

He touched the side of her face, and she did not move in total thrall, unable to move as he bent down toward her.

He was looking into her eyes, and the emotion she saw was terrifying. "I want to…try something." His voice was soft as his other hand met her face so that he held it between his hands tenderly. His eyes fell closed as his face neared hers, but she herself could not look away from his lips.

Pain injected itself into her heart suddenly as she knew she could not allow this to go any further, no matter how beautiful she found him at that moment.

"Don't do that. Please don't." She pleaded softly and he stilled, his breath breezing over her lips, his own tantalizingly close.

His eyes still closed and her face still in his hands, his brows twitched inward in confusion. "Why?" He asked quietly.

She sighed and the sound caused him to open his eyes to look at her. She was avoiding his gaze, her eyes glistening with an emotion he could not decipher. Regret? Disappointment?

"I have to be objective, Ichigo… My job is to keep the band on track- to look out for their best interests, regardless… This… _**This**_ would just be selfish." Her stomach ached as the words left her mouth and a flash of anger fisted her mind. It was not fair that Evy could be reckless and she could not!

She made the mistake of allowing her eyes to meet his again. She really, _**really**_ wanted to be reckless.

Seeing her eyes soften as they met his, Ichigo couldn't help the longing once again stirring in his chest. His eyes fell closed of their own accord.

Rukia's eyebrows shot up as the young man leaned in again and she flushed, abruptly pushing him away, "You idiot! I tell you to stop and you still go for the kill?"

Ichigo stumbled back in surprise, narrowly missing gracelessly knocking over his bike. He caught himself and tried to defend, "I'm sorry! You were looking at me and I thought-,"

"You thought nothing! It was all hormones- you just do whatever you feel!" She accused, her hands fisted at her sides and her shoulders tense. The blush was still in place despite the irritation of her words.

He scratched at the back of his head, a scowl on his face as he muttered, "I said I was sorry."

There was silence between them, awkward and yet somehow comfortable.

Rukia sighed, wrapping her arms around herself, "In any case… Thanks for the ride." Suddenly his jacket smacked her in the face and nearly would have hit the ground if not for her quick response in clutching at it.

She glared at him, "This might have been helpful _**before**_ I got on your bike, Kurosaki!"

He smirked, "Better late than never." He watched as she put it on, all the while scowling despite the fresh blush on her cheeks. She looked completely lost in it even as she tugged at the sleeves to reveal her hands. He couldn't help but smile.

"I should really go." She said after a moment, her arms hanging at her sides, her hands once more hidden.

"Yeah." He said as he grabbed his helmet from the bike and then tipped his head back to look at the last of the stars winking above them in the ever lightening sky.

This time she surprised him as she was in the blink of an eye at his side, tugging him down slightly by his sleeve. She pecked him on the cheek and turned on her heel.

"Thanks again." She said, a haughty lift to her chin as she tried to keep the embarrassment from her face even though her back was to him. _Now I'm just as bad as him! All impulse… _It might seem cruel, but she considered it a small consolation after her rejection.

Shock remained on his face for several moments after as he watched her walk toward the entrance. Slowly a half smile tugged at his lips.

"You're so hot and cold." He grumbled only partially teasing as he stepped over his bike.

She whirled around at this, "Am- _**am**_ not! You just misread things!" But he had already put on his helmet and started the engine.

"See ya later, Rukia." He smirked from behind his helmet.

"Hey-," She wasn't sure why she felt the need to argue with him at that moment, but she still tried.

"I'll call you later about the party." He said, the engine revving so that she could barely hear him over it.

"Party?" She frowned. But his feet had left the ground and he was a blur as the bike bulleted down the normally quiet street. She allowed herself a smile as the sound of him increasing his speed part way down the street struck her ears and she shook her head. _Delinquent._

Rukia caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head, angling it slightly upward. The woman in 2B was standing at her patio door a frown on her face. The young woman blushed and quickly stepped back in to the shadows where she would not be seen.

She sighed shaking her head at herself this time as she turned toward the door. _I guess I'm as much of a delinquent as he is coming home at this time and on his bike no less!_

With a yawn she punched in the door code and grabbed at the handle as a familiar buzz was heard. Exhaustion wrapped itself around her shoulders as she entered the building, making her steps slow as she paced to the elevator.

Leaning back against the back wall of the elevator as the doors closed she took her phone out of her pants pocket. There were a million things she wanted to say and questions she wanted to ask, but her impetuosity had faded.

3:23 am Rukia: _Don't worry about the Stark thing. I forgot to mention that we'll start auditions for a new guitarist tomorrow. Stark knew some good candidates._ Her fingers paused over the touch screen keyboard. Should she tell him that if things had been different… She let the screen go dark and closed her eyes.

His reply did not come until she was in bed and fast asleep.

4:02 am Ichigo: _Well that's good to know after I've worried about it for the last forty-five minutes! I'd really like to check some of these guys out, but I have things to take care of. I trust your judgment. Pick a good one! Nite._

4:06 am Ichigo: _I'm sorry again for being weird. Hope we can still work together as friends. Anyhow, good night, Rukia._

The morning air was alive. There were whispers in the dissipating darkness, thoughts running rampant as some hearts converged while others were stuck in a state of confusion, slow torture. But hope is something easily renewed.

His heart said: _It's not over._

* * *

><p><span>AN:<span> I know I pulled an A-hole author move on ya, and I apologize. I just don't think it would ever be that easy between those two crazy kids! But eventually… it's kismet.


	20. Ten O'Clock What?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Things are really rolling now! I have 4 other chapters waiting for tweaking and we are done here folks- hopefully it will all be out by the end of the month!

Thanks 4 all the love! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Eva's After Dark<span>

Act: 3 Scene: 3

Ten O'Clock What?

* * *

><p>A combination of the warmth and the enchanting scent enveloping her was unquestionably the reason for her missing the four texts and two alarms. It was the Chappy ringtone that knocked her into consciousness, a tone that only sounded on her private line.<p>

She scrambled under the covers trying to find her way out of the pristine lavender fortress-of-solitude she'd created during the night. Finally her hand shot out from beneath the mass to clutch at her nightstand; she fumbled for a few moments before her hand clasped around the device vibrating and erupting with jingly song.

Normally she would happily hum along in appreciation to the tune, but she had been very comfortable in the darkness behind her eyes. Everything was blurry and dark anyway so she simply closed her eyes again. Still she slid her phone open silencing the high-pitched cutesy voice singing a ridiculously sugary song about love and carrots.

"Whhhhat?" She groaned into the phone to her ear.

"Rukia?"

She frowned at the male voice on the other end of the line. No one had this private number but Evy and her father's secretary, slash housekeeper, slash babysitter. Her eyes opened. The voice rang a bell.

"I-I-Ichigo?" She stuttered, still finding it hard to shake away the dream clouds of perfect sleep fogging her mind.

She heard him chuckle, but then his voice settled into seriousness, slight concern tainting it, "What, did you get drunk after I dropped you off? I've text you twice this morning!"

"Huh?" She slowly pushed herself up on her knees, looking like a hulking purple blanket creature to anyone who might peer in; luckily she lived alone.

"To remind you about the meeting?" He coaxed slowly. He was starting to become even more worried. In the past few weeks the one thing that had remained constant with this girl was the fact that she was industriously punctual.

Rukia's mind was clicking away, running through all of the conversations she'd had the day before. The memory that barrelled full-force to the front of her mind however was:

"_For someone so violent and stubborn… You're very sweet- you know that?"_

And then:

"_I want to…try something."_

Ichigo's lips appeared in her mind's eye. His breath ghosted over her mouth again and…

She made a squeaking sound and threw herself back down to bury her head in her pillow.

"Ugh…Rukia? Look- It's already 10:20. We're all waiting so… What the _**hell**_- do you need me to come get you?" His worry for her was starting to border on agitation.

"No!" Her head shot up in horror. "I'm coming!" Nevermind that she could still not for the life of her recall him telling her about a meeting, she still forced a leg from the tangle and attempted to jump to her feet. Of course she only managed a graceless slump to her knees on the floor, the blankets following her.

"Well hurry the hell up- Byakuya's starting to turn into an ice sculpture in there. Believe me- he's scarier than normal when I'm- ugh- anybody- is late." Ichigo insisted, ending on a slightly nervous note.

"I said, 'I'm coming'!" She snapped shrugging her shoulders back violently to dislodge her cloak of covers. Before he could respond she ended the call and sat muttering for a bit about "demanding strawberry headed jerks".

She slid her phone open again with a growl to thumb through her texts.

Renji 8:43: _Yo… Guess you'll be here for a meeting later. Thought you might wanna grab lunch, catch up, we haven't really had a chance to do that. It's been a long time, Rukia. Anyway, just let me know, yeah?_

Ichigo 9:30: _I'm sure you're probably already there hanging out with Hanatarou, but just in case I guess we're meeting in Byakuya's office, so I'll see ya up there._

Evy 10:13: _Hey there… Were you planning on making an appearance at this thing or what?_

Rukia's eyes widened at this. Evy? Evy had managed to make it on time and she hadn't? The outrage wore off quickly as she reasoned that her client's timely arrival could only be due to the meeting's administrator. She rolled her eyes.

Ichigo 10:14: _WTH, Rukia? Where r u? I think I see a vein appearing in Byakuya's forehead! You are okay, right?_

A slapping sound was heard as Rukia's palm collided with her forehead. _Damnit! How could I forget!_ As she jumped up without further hesitation the zipper on the jacket jingled, but she took no notice.

* * *

><p>Approximately twenty-three minutes later Rukia flew out of the elevator on the six floor and found herself tripping over her own feet and into a tall man who caught her before she hit the floor.<p>

"Finally! Rukia- where have you been?" Renji stared down at her in astonishment.

The woman in question steadied herself and gave him a quick smile, "No time- Renji." She pulled out of his hold slightly breathless and settled for a brisk walk toward the Kuchiki Corp's CEO's office.

Renji frowned, "Whose jacket is that?" She froze in her tracks, her hand posed to knock at the double oak doors.

Wide-eyed she looked down at herself, despite the fact that she knew exactly what she would see. Sure enough a black leather bike jacket zipped to the collar hung off her loosely. How could she not have noticed?

_I can't walk in with his jacket on- I'll look completely guilty of-of- _She grabbed at the zipper and yanked it down only to gasp and pull the zipper back up so fast she nearly got her finger caught in it. For the second time that morning she slapped herself in the forehead, managing to whip herself with the sleeve of the jacket so hard she clenched her teeth at the sting.

_What the hell? Now I'm really gonna look like something happened!_ She had planned to simply stash the jacket somewhere until after the meeting, but what had greeted her instead of her shirt underneath, was the sight of her white bra. Suddenly she recalled that upon reaching her bedroom that very morning she had only taken Ichigo's jacket off to peel off her shirt and pants. For some reason she had slept in just her underwear… and his jacket. She had snuggled back into it without thought before crashing on the bed. Rushing to the meeting, whose details she was still vague about, she had only managed to grab a pair of clean dress slacks and sandals.

_How the hell do you forget a shirt? _Her cheeks flushed she looked around to see if anyone had possibly caught a glimpse of her dilemma. She closed her eyes. She was already almost an hour late- what could she possibly do? Calling Evy out to see if she happened to have an extra shirt didn't seem like the best option as it would not only call attention to her, but it would likely only agitate the man in charge.

Rukia bit her lip. _No choice. _She inhaled deeply, lifted her chin and opened her eyes. Boldly she knocked.

"Ms. Kyoroku, please come in." Byakuya's voice carried to her, it was toneless as usual, but Rukia thought she heard a degree of irritation. Another breath and she pushed open the door. She stepped in and immediately bowed.

"Please excuse my tardiness," She said to the floor. Not receiving a response she rose and opened her mouth to further apologize when glancing around she not only noticed the five men gawking at her, but realized there was a noticeable absence.

The door she had closed behind her opened and Evy strutted in and then paused upon seeing Rukia, "Oh, you made it. And here I thought a serial killer had your head in a jar somewhere." There was an edge to the other woman's smile and Rukia scowled at her.

"It doesn't look like you were exactly on time." Rukia said lowly as she turned to face her.

Evy's eyes narrowed, and she raised her hand to indicate the cup in it, "_**I was**_ here on time actually. I went to get a cup of coffee, since my ass was falling asleep waiting for _**you.**_"

Rukia's arms crossed over her chest as she met Evy's challenging gaze with one of her own. They stared each other down, the animosity between them like waves of heat.

But when Byakuya spoke the room became ten degrees cooler, "Ladies, if we could get in a quick meeting regarding this contract? I do have other appointments." There was no denying his icy agitation at this point.

The two women both visibly shivered and the men who had all been either sitting or standing awkwardly seemed to collectively swallow.

Rukia turned, her chin raised confidently, looking every bit the professional, at least in attitude, "Of course, Mr. Kuchiki." She shot one more scathing glance at Evy who shot one of her own right back and then both of them were striding forward. Chad and Uryu immediately vacated the chairs in front of the desk to allow the two women to sit down.

The three men of the band couldn't help but exchange concerned glances. There was definitely something amiss between the two women which was more than a little unsettling.

Ichigo, standing off to the side had not been able to tear his eyes from the little manager since she stepped through the door. She was doing her best not to look at him, but he was staring at her so intently she quickly glanced his way with pure venom in her eyes.

She had to pause however when she saw the questioning look on his face. He let his eyes fall to the jacket and then looked back up at her face, lifting a brow. Immediately she colored and looked away, hoping no one else was looking that closely at her.

_Idiot. Who could miss your entrance when you're wearing an oversized biker jacket! _She bit the inside of her lip and settled her face into an attentive mask as she focused on the CEO who was riffling through some papers, likely to calm his own rising frustration.

But Byakuya managed to look completely unruffled as always as he began to speak.

"You'll forgive me for not meeting with you all before to discuss the details of the proposition we have offered. But I imagine Ms. Ebano and Ms. Kyoroku after meeting with myself and Mr. Kurosaki have kept you informed on what we wish to accomplish." He paused a moment to look at the three men standing to Rukia's right. They all nodded.

"Very well. All that is left to truly discuss then is the contract. I understand you've all had a chance to peruse it and thus are in agreement to all its contents?" Byakuya looked to each person, with the exception of Kurosaki, scanning for any signs of doubt. The band mates looked between one another for a moment.

After a moment Uryu cleared his throat and said, "If I may speak for the group, I believe we are."

Byakuya's eyes lingered on the young man a moment before his gaze fell to Rukia, "Ms. Kyoroku?"

Rukia took a deep breath and met his gaze, "While we have no objections to the stipulations outlined in the contract, we would like to request an addendum concerning _Eva's_." He did not interrupt and thus she continued, "While the building may be yours, we ask that you hand over all rights to _Eva's_ name and the space the club occupies to Kisuke Urahara. Whatever you may have designed for the upper floors of the building is no concern to us. We only ask that you grant us this favor and we will gladly sign the updated contract."

Silence reigned and the CEO's eyes narrowed.

* * *

><p><span>AN<span>: Yay! So this was all business- well mostly, w/ a bit of IchiRuki thrown in. So next chapter business concludes and we get another character thrown into the mix and see how the _Eva's_ crew parties!


	21. Conclusions

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: This first scene is kind of a foundation for the two negotiators; though oddly enough it isn't going to be apparent until the epilogue. Long one, I really **_am_ **trying to wrap it up! haha

Jianna Marie: Thanks for stopping by! Never seen the first name spelled like that before- it's unique and I _**like**_ it! Hope you stay w/ me!

Abby-Flourite: Come on now, you know me – this chapter is still working up to the party-sorry! But I'm glad you're still hanging in w/ me! Thanks!

* * *

><p><span>Eva's After Dark<span>

Act 3: Scene 4:

Conclusions

* * *

><p>The waiting silence that had fallen was fraught with tension. Ichigo had hoped that this last detail would have been ironed out between Rukia and Byakuya alone, but the Corporate Mogul had been beyond booked the last week. Now it was really much too late for a courteous negotiation between the two and that was due to more than one factor.<p>

"I'm afraid that's out of the question." Byakuya finally answered and Ichigo gritted his teeth with a small shake of his head. If Rukia could have gotten the man alone and utilized her sharp debating skills this meeting would have already ended with everyone in accord. But as the opportunity to haggle with the man had never presented itself, this was how it was going down, down being a very astute expression. Now there was shock in the silence that enveloped them. A few moments passed and for once in the last few days Rukia and Evy exchanged glances that were not charged with frustration.

Rukia sat forward slightly, her eyes on the man behind the desk dark like midnight sapphires. "Clearly we have reached an impasse then. We need to have some assertion that _Eva's _can be overseen by someone _**outside**_ your corporation or we have no deal."

Byakuya nearly smirked as he met the young woman's unrelenting gaze. _I was not wrong about you, Ms. Kyoroku. You __**are**__ clever. You'd be an asset to this corporation if you weren't so unfailingly loyal to that rag-tag collaborative around you…You went to business school and wound up in a basement with an unknown band; I can't help but wonder what the appeal is. _He couldn't help it, for a second his eyes flickered to Evangeline; it was only for an infinitesimal moment, but Rukia had caught it. Her eyes narrowed further.

_What could he possibly be thinking? Is it all about leverage, perhaps? Then what about Evy… Is he just stringing her along?_ Her hands began to ache, her fingernails cutting into her palms. With a deep breath she eased, uncurling her hands to rest flat on her knees.

"Kisuke Urahara has no doubt been an encouraging support for the band. But I cannot help but question his business acumen…" He said. He would not go into detail about his distrust of the man or the fact that his suspicion was garnered by having known the man on a personal level.

But Rukia lifted a brow the smallest smirk on her face as she returned, "But you used to be in business together, did you not? From what I understand Kuchiki Corp's profit margin was never as high as it was when Kisuke Urahara was still a driving force here." She had to suppress the triumphant smile that was itching at the corners of her mouth as Byakuya's face registered surprise for a brief instance.

But Byakuya countered smoothly, "Do you mean to imply that Eva's has become successful due to his continuing patronage? As I understand it under Urahara's supervision the club's popularity has remained rather stagnant for the past year or so. While turnover has been acceptable, enough to keep the place open and allow for some profit for all involved, it has not expanded at any rate."

It was Rukia's turn to look slightly put-off, but like Byakuya she had the ability to recover quickly and mask her initial emotions. "Regardless," She lifted her chin, "We cannot accept your _**generous**_ contract without considering ownership of _Eva's_."

Uryu cleared his throat in the awkward silence that ensued, but did not offer his opinion. This was Rukia's area of expertise, and as clever as he was, Uryu was glad it was not him that had been chosen to go head to head with Byakuya Kuchiki in a battle of wits.

Shuhei's muscles tensed as he watched the wordless battle that was being fought at the moment. There was great meaning in the pauses that came about during negotiations he knew. While he himself didn't give a damn about material wealth or anything that drove a corporation, he couldn't help but watch with fascination.

Though no dummy, the bassist's mind was strangely blank. Chad did not need to wonder about the outcome of this debate. His faith had always been in the greater good triumphing over cold-minded capitalism.

Ichigo was silently rooting for Rukia. Byakuya may have been his boss and afforded him a chance at his own label, yadda, yadda, but the little manager's cause was not money-driven. He hadn't realized it, but his eyes were again intensely glued on the girl squaring off against likely her greatest foe. Admiration for her along with another emotion swelled in his chest as he stared at the side of her porcelain face. _She really is…_

Byakuya's slate eyes continued to bore into the girl's, but he could see no wavering, not even the slightest hint of uncertainty. And though he was loathe to admit it, he wanted this venture to succeed strongly enough that for the first time in his life, when it came to business, he was willing to concede, if only a small bit.

"While I can't agree fully to your request, I believe I can offer you something acceptable… A… partnership. Co-ownership if you will." He finally said and again his words managed to steal the air from everyone's lungs. They had not expected him to give in without further debate. They certainly did not expect the offer for an equal alliance.

"Really?" Evy, who had been sitting back, feigning boredom and ease, sat forward, the surprise and thrill clear in her voice.

He met her gaze and something he conveyed to her silently made her eyes widen. She looked away quickly.

* * *

><p>The next half-hour seemed a blur. Uryu, Shuhei, Chad, Ichigo, and even Evy might have been furniture for all they contributed to the negotiations. Rukia was still leery about co-signing on the club's behalf, but she knew it was the best deal that Byakuya would offer. Still she made sure everything was crystal clear that the partnership would be equal and that there were no loopholes the Kuchiki CEO might wiggle through.<p>

When Rukia had seen this new contract typed out (standing over Byakuya's shoulder which had made everyone the slightest bit worried for her safety as they had seen the man's fingers curl more than once when she corrected him) and gone over everything with a fine-toothed come, she sat satisfied.

Ichigo sighed, he felt slightly exhausted, just by watching the two. "Okay," He said running a hand through his hair, "Let's talk about a recording schedule and the signing party, now that all the official stuff is outta the way."

"Party?" Evy's lips curled.

Rukia and the three male band mates sighed. Ichigo eyed the singer suspiciously.

"Yeah. We think throwing a party and getting the media involved will generate some good buzz for the album." He said after a pause, trying to catch Rukia's eye.

Byakuya coughed subtly into his hand, grabbing everyone's attention. "This will not just be any party. It is more an event. You will be there representing not only Kuchiki Corp, but the record label. It is as much an introduction for the label as it is for your collective. Therefore it's advised that everyone keep in mind a sense of decorum."

"Decorum?" Evy echoed, sarcasm clear in her inflection.

Uryu pushed up his glasses to hide his eye-roll, "In other words you can't run around topless at this affair."

Evy whipped her head in the boy's direction and scowled, "I know what decorum means! And I told you- I spilled beer on my shirt!"

"You didn't have a shirt on." Shuhei pointed out.

"Because it was soaked! I left my bra on!" Evy countered.

"I offered you my shirt." Chad put in quietly.

Evy leaned forward to remind the man, "Yours was wet too!"

"Well if you hadn't decided keg-stands were a great idea-," Shuhei lifted a brow. She gave him a look which silenced him.

"In any case," Byakuya closed his laptop with a bit more force than was necessary, "As I said you will be representing Kuchiki Corp and thus all propriety is to be observed." He then shot Evy a look and added, "I certainly hope everyone can keep their clothes on."

"You're one to talk." Rukia muttered a bit too loudly, which immediately had nearly everyone eyeing her curiously.

"Pardon me?" Byakuya frowned.

Evy glared daggers at her manager, her fingers digging into the arm of the chair. She stood up abruptly, "I think we get it. But we have a guitarist to hire, so you'll excuse us for now." She did not look at anyone as she marched to the door and held it open, gesturing for everyone to make their exit.

Rukia rose stiffly, she knew what was coming. Still she recalled her manners and smiled as she bowed slightly, "Mr. Kuchiki, thank you for your time. I look forward to our next meeting." Somehow even in that oversized black jacket she managed to look regal.

Ichigo snorted and looked away innocently when Rukia narrowed her eyes at him before heading toward the door. The boys followed her lead, each bowing and saying good-bye before striding single file for the door.

"See ya!" Evy smiled and waved a hand at the two men remaining before she shut the door behind her.

Her eyes narrowing upon the door's close, Evy began a brisk pace toward the elevators to catch up with her manager. She pushed her way through the boys as Rukia was stepping into the elevator.

She stepped through the doors before any of her band mates could and quickly pushed the button for the first floor, "We shouldn't all cram into one- that's dangerous! See you down there!" She grinned and waved as the doors shut on their bewildered faces.

When she turned to Rukia her face was anything but friendly as without looking she reached for the stop button, which jerked them to a halt between floors.

"What the hell was that, Rukia?" Evy demanded.

"That's my line!" Rukia cried as she steadied herself with the handrail.

Evy continued as though she hadn't spoken, "Are you just dying to out us?" Her manager's eyes widened when she realized what this confrontation was about.

"You're going to _**out**_ yourselves at this rate! I saw you get into his car- anyone could have!" Rukia returned, her hands on her hips.

Evy folded her arms over her chest giving the shorter woman a dry look, "_**Really**_, Rukia? It was after two in the morning."

"All the more reason for you _**not**_ to get into his car!" Rukia insisted.

"He just took me home!" Evy rolled her eyes. It wasn't a lie.

Rukia's eyes narrowed shrewdly, "To _**whose**_ home?"

Evy's eyes widened a moment, but her jaw clenched and she had to look away. She did not reply; she did not need to. Rukia smirked and looked away with a huff.

Not for the first time that morning the silence that stole in was less than friendly or comfortable.

As the doors dinged open as they reached the ground floor Evy tossed Rukia one last glance, her tone dry, "By the way, I meant to compliment you on that jacket… Nice. Real nice, Rukia."

Stepping out of the elevator they mirrored one another, fists clenched, eyes steely, and their footsteps ringing animosity as they strode into the lobby.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh, so good to see my favorite quintet!" Kisuke greeted as the band followed by Rukia shuffled through the door. Before he even looked at their faces, the owner of <em>Eva's<em> could tell that there was an odd energy surrounding them. Chad, as usual was calm, and thus harder to read than any of them, save perhaps Rukia when she had her game face on. Shuhei looked a bit anxious, though he raised his hand at Kisuke in greeting. Uryu looked simply pensive, which was not so unusual for the rather serious young man. As for Evy and Rukia… they both looked as though they had not gotten a good night's sleep.

Kisuke tapped his lip with his fan, making a mental note to avoid agitating either of them. Apparently none of them had noticed their guest as they all stopped at the bar and seemed to sigh as a collective.

"Drinks?" The owner's brow raised and was greeted with nods. He cleared his throat as he turned to gaze at the colorful bottles of liquor appraisingly, "Of course… Then perhaps you might want to see to our visitor? I don't think he's the type that likes to be kept waiting."

They all turned, looking a bit puzzled and then surprised that they could have walked right past the man on stage and not noticed him. Granted it had been a long morning.

"Is that-," Chad's eyes were slightly wide beneath his brown hair.

"Yeah- it is. Grimmjow…" Shuhei murmured as he watched the man plug in his amp and brush his hand almost roughly over the strings so that sound rang out and reverberated in the air. How could they have missed such a dynamic presence?

"Jaggerjacques, if I'm not mistaken." Ishida readjusted his glasses calmly. They watched silently for a time as the blue-haired man, clad in baggy blue jeans and a white undershirt that clung to him, glared down at his guitar in concentration, his pick clenched between sneering white teeth.

"That guy is a bit of a legend in my circles," Shuhei admitted. He had one arm leaned on the bar and as Urahara slid a tumbler of dark liquor down the bar and into his waiting hand he instantly lifted the drink to his lips. The sting of the alcohol felt good on his dry throat somehow and he sighed contentedly. His brow twitched slightly though as he frowned, "We'd be lucky to get him on one hand… On the other- I've heard he's difficult to get along with."

The three male members of the band could not help but frown, their eyes narrowing slightly.

"Sounds like trouble." Chad murmured and turned back to the bar where a tall glass of soda awaited him. He nodded his thanks to the man behind the bar and leaned down to sip from the straw, resting his forearms on the bar.

Uryu agreed silently, his eyes narrowing further as he watched the man almost violently strum. He chanced a glance at the singer and the manager. He grimaced as he noticed the intent looks they were eyeing the infamous guitarist with. He sighed. _I hope I'm wrong, but I have a feeling we won't be able to avoid this trouble._

Evy headed toward the stage with a welcoming smile, "Whatcha got, Azul?"

The man smirked, flashing a canine.

* * *

><p>In the end it was a vote of four against two (Chad had not so much agreed or disagreed as remained silent on the matter)- four only if you counted Urahara who had cheered something like, "Yes indeed! A fellow stud with such ability will bring in more female fans!"<p>

Rukia had snatched away his fan at that moment and hit him over the head with it yelling, "Moron-don't say things like that!"

The said "stud" had scoffed and jumped off the stage. He shoved his hands in his pockets and set a leisurely pace toward the bar. They watched in awe as he stopped in front of Rukia sitting on a stool at the bar. He looked down at her with unknowable intent in his aquamarine eyes. Rukia's back hit the bar as she leaned away from him her eyes wide. Handsome though he was, his gaze was unsettling.

"Wh-what the hell are you staring at?" She growled, hoping he couldn't hear her heart thrashing against her ribs.

Finally after another long moment in which he scrutinized her he smirked, "A little girl with big attitude."

Rukia's eyes widened and she straightened instantly. She would have shot back a challenge in his face if he had not side stepped to lean on the bar next to her and demand a drink. With a glare she folded her arms over her chest, hoping everyone thought the blush in her cheeks was due to the glass of sake she had been sipping from.

She was glad for the distraction when her cell phone rang. She glanced at the newest member of the _Eva's_ collective before sliding down from her stool to take the call.

"Hey- what the hell- you guys took off before we could even talk about a recording schedule!" Came Ichigo's irritated voice from the other end of the line. As it was he had not gotten a chance to pursue the gang as his boss had insisted on a word with him at the time.

Rukia paused in the hallway to lean against the wall, "I told you we would be taking auditions!"

"Oh… that's right. For a replacement." He said. She winced at his choice words. Once again she was reminded that all of their lives were now subject to change. She looked down the hall where she could still see the bar.

There was silence for a time as Rukia watched them all interact. Evy was trying to engage Grimmjow in conversation, but the blue-haired man just eyed her and seemed to grunt his responses around his glass of beer. Evy, never put off by stoic, shy, or even unsociable men, ignored his lack of enthusiasm and jabbered on as the original members of the band watched warily. Rukia sighed. This was gonna take some getting used to.

"…someone?" Ichigo's voice suddenly reached her ears.

"Huh?"

"Oi! What's your deal today? You've been really out of it!" The producer's voice grew louder on the other end of the line.

She grimaced, "There's no deal, you dolt! Stop yelling in my ear!"

Ichigo snorted, "Bull! You've been way weird! Showing up late and in my jacket no less and-," He cut off his face instantly flushing as a thought bombarded him, "Oh… ugh… It's not because of- of- last night- right?"

Rukia had just managed to stop thinking about the encounter and stood confused for a moment before she blushed as well. Quickly she sputtered, "Of-of course not! Like you'd have that kind of effect on me!"

Ichigo took a moment to mull this over before he rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Well good. I'm glad I'm not the reason you're such a space cadet today!"

Rukia let out a huff, nearly mirroring him with a roll of her own eyes, "Who even uses that phrase anymore, you dork."

There was a growl in Ichigo's voice as he replied, "Plenty of people… And anyway can you just see when the next available time is so we can get the band into the studio? We need to get a move-on on this album."

Again the young woman rolled her eyes. She moved closer to the hallway's entrance as the band had moved out of sight. She leaned against the entrance frame, watching as Evy explained the intro to 'Burning Throat' to the new guitarist and tapped out the beat with her foot. Shuhei started his intro and Chad and Ishida joined at their own parts to give the blue-haired man, strapped to his guitar, an idea of the pace and melody.

"Well they'll be practicing for the rest of the morning and into the afternoon- trying to get Grimmjow up to speed," She paused here as she watch said man's hands fly over the guitar strings picking up the gist of the song with relative ease. "But I suspect he's a quick study." She frowned as she watched the guitarist drift off course and begin a solo that was both riveting and _**off**_ the song's primary chord. The other four fell silent watching him as well, all looking rather impressed with the exception of Uryu who look slightly irritated by the albeit musical, tangent.

"Yeah, so…"

"Tomorrow morning. We have a show tonight, but I think I can get everyone in the studio by say 9:30?" Rukia focused again.

"Good." Ichigo nodded, "I got Byakuya to push back the signing party so that we can at least have a couple songs recorded for the album- do a bit of a pre-release."

"Wait- so we're talking a couple of months or more- right?" She was suddenly very focused on the conversation, an eyebrow arched high in suspicion.

When the man cleared his throat, she knew she would not like his response, "Ha… Ugh- not exactly. A little less than a month was all he'd give me…"

Rukia opened her mouth to protest, but simply sighed, she should be used to little control and abrupt decisions. "Alright then…" She scowled though suddenly, "Does your boss have any concept of time when it comes to music production?"

The sarcasm in her voice made Ichigo chuckle, "Does it seem like he does?"

"In any case, we'll be there tomorrow. We can't let all that money you threw down for that new high tech studio go to waste after all." There was a sudden teasing quality in her tone.

He snorted, "Right."

As she shifted slightly the zipper on the jacket tinkled and she bit her lip, feeling warm. She clutched at the zipper, toying with it as she said quietly, "Umm, I'll bring your jacket to you then."

He shrugged nonchalantly as though she could see him, "Not worried about it."

She made a noncommittal noise in response.

After a moment, impulsiveness got the better of him, "Why not now?" Seeing her in his jacket again held some kind of appeal that made his heart race.

"Huh? What?" Rukia stood rigidly, her hand frozen on the zipper, "No! I can't! I told you- I- I'm- the band is in the middle of rehearsal!"

He let her response sink in for a moment, the nervousness in her voice, and smiled, "Alright. Alright. Don't have an aneurysm!" He rubbed at the back of his head, the smile unshakable it seemed. He mumbled as an afterthought, "Looks good on you anyway."

Rukia pretended not to hear a smile touching her lips, "See you tomorrow."

"Ah." He replied.

Again he chuckled as he hung up. Seated on the end of the couch in the studio he glanced around, a feeling of excitement welling in him as he realized it would soon be filled with musicians and energy. His face fell as a thought struck him, though.

"Did she say, **_Grimmjow_**?"

* * *

><p><span>AN<span>: Awwwww Yeah! I couldn't leave that gorgeous creature outta the mix! Seriously the first time I saw him in the anime- my jaw literally dropped. I was all kinds of excited by that vicious looking smirk and the blue eyes and hair- hell the whole package: CHOICE! Ehem anyhow… Sorry for the long chapter and the next chapter I promise we will get to the party!

Thanks!


	22. Hype

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN:Thanks to Jianna Marie and Abby-Flourite for the reviews last chapter!

These next two chapters are band-centered w/ familiar faces.

* * *

><p><span>Eva's After Dark<span>

Act 3: Scene 5:

Hype

* * *

><p>Uryu winced and abruptly shook off the hand of the woman next to him with a scowl, "Evangeline, I'd appreciate if you didn't unleash your talons into my hand."<p>

But as she smiled at him apologetically her bottom lip caught between her teeth, his eyes softened. He sighed and watched as she leaned into Chad a bit more. She already had a tight hold on his hand so she lifted the one previously wrapped around the pianist's and clasped both around Chad's. Chad said nothing, even when she began to tighten her grip; Uryu watched in sympathy.

For the last five years the band had played solely at _Eva's_. The thought of favoring other stages had been foreign to them a few months ago and now not only were they headed to another venue, but they would be debuting some of the songs from their quarter-finished album.

It was a blur. From meeting with the record producer, to negotiating the contract, to the time spent in the studio recording, writing, arguing…etc. It seemed as though they had lived on the music for the past month and a half, early hours and late nights in the studio had consumed them all. With the exception of Grimmjow, who came and went as he pleased, they had all even put in a couple overnighters. Luckily, the Kuchiki CEO had relented and allowed a small extension on the timeframe he had given the producer for the exhibition of a portion of the "finished product". But regardless, they'd had to focus time and energy on this venture and while they were all satisfied with the end result, the effort had been draining. And it was not over.

Now, nerves strung tight they were headed to downtown Karakura to showcase a few of the songs that would eventually be released on the full album dated to be released early next year. Not to mention publically announce their partnership with _SoulBeat_ _Records_.

The interior of the limo was rather quiet. If it weren't for Shuhei patting drumbeats on his blue-jeaned thighs, there would have been no sound but for the hum of a car in motion. Not for the first time, Uryu heard Evy inhale deeply, her breath wavering slightly when she finally exhaled. Out of all of them, it seemed the anxiety bug had bitten her the hardest. It seemed odd as she had always been so self-assured. She was the one that had brought them all together with her voice and enthusiasm for creating music from the heart. But of all of them, she was the most sheltered. She had known _Eva's_ stage since she was a child and in her mind there was none other that would compare- or that she wished to know so well. In those moments, watching as she clung to Chad's hand for reassurance, her foot nervously dangling over the floor, it became very apparent that she was being forced out of her comfort zone.

Rukia watched her surreptitiously from across the car. She had forced her own heartbeat to an even pace, but that did not mean that she was any less anxious than her friend.

Things had continued to be strained between the two, though they had made an effort to be professional when in the studio. But the easy camaraderie and friendship that had been there was absent, and while they could carry on a perfectly calm conversation regarding the music; it was all still very awkward. As it was, Rukia had spent more time with the orange-haired producer than with her client in the last few months, in or outside the studio. Oddly, much of the arguing that took place during the recording process did not involve the band members, but instead the short-tempered producer and the stubborn manager (though on occasion Grimmjow and Ichigo seemed to clash for no reason at all other than the fact that they were two males full of testosterone). Still, the songs that had been produced came out flawlessly, and in the end everyone was much pleased. Yet with such grueling sessions behind them and more ahead, the pressure had to be slowly strangling them…

Her phone buzzing in her clutch kept Rukia from latching onto this thought and allowing it to shatter her calm. She looked down at her phone as she pulled it from her bag.

8:06p.m. Berry-Head: _Hey. I'm running a few behind. But I'll meet you outside._

Rukia rolled her eyes. She was not surprised. She smiled a bit as she couldn't help but reply using his new nickname that he was none too fond of.

8:09 p.m. Rukia: _No problem, Berryhead. We'll be fine._

But as the downtown neon lights began to flood the car she couldn't help but feel a flutter of wings in her stomach.

* * *

><p><em>Eleven<em> by day was an upscale downtown eatery, frequented by denizens of the business district who could afford to pay for the elegant yet cutting-edge faire. But by night, on the weekends, _Eleven_, became a hotspot for those who lived for the social scene. It boasted several rooms from the main restaurant, to three banquet halls, a sports bar, to a trendy club, all on the top floor of the Seiretei Heights Business Center. This was the first night however that all six rooms would be in use at once, all access allowed to each, the doors thrown open for all the note-worthy guests that would grace its infamous floors.

Ichigo had promised that they would not be bombarded at the main entrance as they got out of their car. The press and fanfare would all be awaiting them once they hit _Eleven's_ doors. At least this was a relief as the limo stopped at the walk-up to the main building.

Rukia watched as Uryu got out of the limo and reached for Evy's hand. He helped her from the car and when she stepped awkwardly, Chad was behind her to keep her from falling to the ground. Shuhei offered Rukia his hand as he scooted toward the edge of their seat. She smiled, hoping her suddenly chaotic thoughts did not show as she accepted his help. Grimmjow brought up the rear, speaking of which she thought she felt his hand on hers as she exited the car. She cast a glare over her shoulder at him as she took a few steps from the car but he was staring up at the building over her head with a smirk. She brushed off the feeling and took a breath of the night air.

In the last month she had gotten used to his obscene yet somehow inconspicuous advances. No one seemed to notice how the blue-haired guitarist seemed to like to provoke her by making suggestive comments in her direction or standing unnecessarily close to her. Normally Evy might have picked up on this and commented on it, but as it was the singer had been thoroughly engrossed in her art of late and when she was not at the studio, Rukia was almost positive she was spending time with Byakuya Kuchiki. The thing that irked Rukia the most was not Grimmjow's provocation, she was sure he just liked to see her squirm, but that a certain producer had failed to take note of it whatsoever. But his powers of perception never ceased to fall short of expectation. Still as her friend, he should have realized…

The manager waved the band toward the doors of the building, but remained behind to anxiously await the producer's arrival. While she would not admit it to anyone, least of all herself, she could not imagine walking through the doors without the orange-haired man close at hand. That was the type of relationship the two had grown into. While they argued about everything from the key of the music, to the tempo, and even the order the songs should appear on the album; they needed one another to survive the process.

She felt her heart ease when she heard the familiar growling of an engine. As he pulled up on his bike, a smile touched her lips briefly before she crossed her arms over her chest and settled into a disapproving frown.

The frown on her face was daunting as he gazed at her from beneath the helmet for a moment, but as he took the protective gear from his head, the sarcastic remark on his tongue did not spill loose. There was soft light from the building behind her, it outlined her figure, and while her outfit was not distinct, his heart tripped over itself in his chest. A dark colored sweater dress conformed to her figure flatteringly, ending an inch-and a half above her knees. Black suede, heeled, ankle boots completed the look. He didn't even need to look at her face to know that it was as breathtaking- if not more so than her figure.

He had to busy himself with his bike to keep from gawking with his mouth open. The darkness covered his blush even if he had not turned his back to her.

"Forever late," She grumbled, suddenly tapping her foot the way she always did, "And on a night like this?" She shook her head.

He rolled his eyes, "If you know me so well it shouldn't bother you by now."

"That doesn't-," Her eyes sparked.

"Ah shit!" Ichigo glanced at his watch, his curse cutting her off before her tirade truly began. He strode toward her, tossing the key to his bike at the attendant who had appeared. Before she could protest he grabbed her arm and hustled her toward the building, "It might look good- rock star chic for the band to show up fashionably late- but Byakuya is gonna give me that look." _I hate that look._

* * *

><p>Evy thought for sure as she climbed the steps to the stage that if she opened her mouth to sing- her heart that was currently pulsing in her throat- would fly forth and drop at her feet. She tried to swallow and chanced a quick look at the crowd. If it were possible her heart beat even faster. The boys were behind her, but the eyes that stared at her from the sea of bodies were those of strangers. She dropped her eyes to the floor, her feet moved her to the center of the stage a few paces back from the front lighting. She stood in the shadows. For several moments she couldn't lift her eyes. There was a buzz around the room, the way there always was before shows, but it wasn't the same. It was the sound of dull anticipation, it was the sound of a room full of people with low expectations, people used to hype that only fizzled out upon the delivery. Her eyes narrowed. She listened closely.<p>

"Well she's hot- I'll give them that. And the guys aren't shabby lookin'. But this is a group brought together by Byakuya Kuchiki." There was a snort of derision. "The guy knows business- but music? This is probably some wannabes all thrown together from some underground auditions he set up."

"I don't know. You really think we wouldn't have gotten wind of something like that? Besides," The other male voice sniffed with disdain, "Their looks will insure they sell an album or two. Maybe the girl will end up in a couple ads- though-I think she's too curvy to be a model…"

Hesitation shriveled into white hot indignation. The noise, the clatter, the sound of her boys checking their instruments behind her all fell away and she looked out into the crowd, her eyes narrowed. Suddenly she could see faces, faces she recognized.

Rangiku was snagging another flute of champagne from a waiter as he walked by, a glittering dress that fell to her ankles hugging her form, her beautiful face radiant even in the dimming lights. Her captain gave her a long-suffering look as he stood next to her, hands in the pockets of his black chinos. He wore a white silk shirt beneath his leather jacket; his well- groomed appearance seemed effortless. Orihime on Rangiku's other side giggled nervously as the other woman reached for another flute from a different waiter. She must've gone shopping with the lieutenant as her dress mirrored her friend's but in a golden color. She caught Evy's eye and waved excitedly, flashing her buoyant smile. Evy felt her lips twitch. She continued to scan the room.

Yumichika stood next to a long table arrayed with mini-pieces of art (_Eleven's_ unique selection of hors d'oeuvres) looking like a no-nonsense drill sergeant doling out orders. The waiters looked terrified of him and avoided his lavender gaze at all costs.

Ikkaku, behind the bar on the left side of the room, was currently showing off a few of his Cocktail-esque skills as he flipped a bottle behind his back only to catch it in the opposite hand and pour a shot of dark alcohol into a small tumbler with a graceful flourish. When he felt her eyes on him he looked up and flashed what to most would have been an unsavory- and indeed frightening grin. She felt her lips curling slowly. She even thought she caught sight of striped-hat bobbing through the crowd, a newsboy cap following behind. But anxiety swept her up in discomfort again when she noticed the ginger-haired producer approaching.

Ichigo jogged up the steps and headed toward her. He looked over her head to check the progress of the boys doing the final set up. Then he looked down at her, his serious gaze making her feel even more anxious.

"I'm just gonna do a quick intro and then it's all you, right?" He lifted a brow at her.

She could only nod, wishing she'd taken a cue from Rangiku and swiped a couple glasses of champagne before hitting the stage. If Ichigo had not been so preoccupied with the internal checklist he was trying desperately to remember in his head, he might have noticed the singer's nervous gaze.

Ichigo turned and stepped up to the microphone, it looked exactly like the one used at _Eva's_. He cleared his throat in his hand and the buzz fell to a murmur, the stage lights coming up, blinding and white. He squinted but managed a half smile.

"Good Evening. On behalf of Kuchiki Corp. and _Soulbeat_ _Records_ I'd like to welcome you. We are pleased to be holding this gathering in the amazing banquet halls of _Eleven_ so we want to thank the owners for allowing us to be here to present our latest project… Um- the musicians behind me have been gracing the stage of _Eva's After Dark_ for the past five years. And I'm pleased to announce that they will be the first act to sign with _Soulbeat_ _Records_ and we couldn't be more excited to have them," He spread his hands with an easy sort of shrug, "Ugh- they kind of blew us away with their talent and we think the world should be aware of such dedicated and amazing musicians. So- I won't waste any more of your time. Please welcome to the stage: Shuhei Hisagi, Uryu Ishida, Sado Yasutora, Grimmjow Jaggerjacques, and Evangeline Ebano." For a man who didn't care for speeches, Ichigo had to admit he had not botched it as badly as he had when he had practiced. At least he had gotten through it without cursing. He smirked and turned to the singer.

"Ya good?"

She took a breath, her eyes searching the crowd again. The eyes that met hers were a soothing shade of mauve. Suddenly Evy was not the antsiest person in the room. Her manager was wringing her hands, her eyes the brightest beacons in the room as she looked back at the singer. The rivalry fell away in that instant. They had worked so hard and this was the path destiny had thrown them on. Rukia's jaw set and she lifted her chin. Without a word she was instilling her singer with sincere confidence and support.

Evy smiled.

"Nervous, Ginger?" She finally looked up at Ichigo, the curl to her burgundy lips full of sarcasm and conviction, "Cuz I'm not."

The producer chuckled and nodded. He had accustomed himself to this attitude from the woman in front of him.

"Don't make me look bad, Ebano." He smirked. With one more nod at the men behind her he left the stage.

Ichigo headed to the left hand side of the room and slipped his hands into his pockets as he stopped and stood next to his boss.

"Well," He said, quietly so that their conversation did not carry beyond them, "I've done my job for the evening. It's all them."

_Yes, a job well done, Kurosaki._ The praise would not pass the CEO's lips. He simply nodded, his eyes zeroed in on the figure at the center of the stage.

Evy took a breath as she stepped forward to take her place at the mic. She couldn't see any faces now, just the light. "Thanks for the welcome. My name is Evangeline Ebano and we are: _Soul'd_."

* * *

><p><span>AN<span>: Yay! Well here's the first chapter of the party- you had to have known it was gonna stretch into two- just too many characters that need to make an appearance! Anyhow I hope you like the band's name. It came to me on the drive home from work- a bit of an ironic name that I thought the band members would appreciate given their situation!

Also- if you can't tell I'm a bit of a GrimmRuki fan so I couldn't help myself. The thought of Grimmjow trying to intimidate her by being a perv is just too fun!

Anyhow, please review and the next chapter of the party should be out soon and some of the pieces will come together!


	23. Into the Limelight

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Abby-Flourite my dear, I love your excitement! So this chapter is dedicated to you.

* * *

><p><span>Eva's After Dark<span>

Act 4: Scene 1:

Into the Limelight

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the welcome. I'm Evangeline Ebano and we are <em>Soul'd<em>." She couldn't help the ironic laugh that escaped her even as she cast a snarky glance in Byakuya's direction. She had seen him before the lights came up, and though everyone was simply a dark shadow now, she managed to pinpoint him.

A smirk appeared on the man's face for a moment as he met her gaze. _Clever._

The singer smiled as she touched the microphone stand lightly with her right hand, "We are ungodly stoked to be here. Props to _Eleven _for the spread and for allowing us to use their stage. As well, we'd like to give recognition to Kuchiki Corp. and Ichigo Kurosaki for allowing us this opportunity. Ichigo is up- and-coming and has quite an eye for talent _**obviously**_- so I suggest you keep your eyes on him!" She gave a wink.

The crowd of press, rival industry producers, corporate executives, and publishers seemed taken aback by the ease with which this woman spoke. First-timers were never so nonchalant about speaking to a room full of… vultures.

Ichigo scratched at the back of his head, a sheepish grin gracing his face as he felt a few eyes turn to him. He tried to look nonchalant as he saluted in Evy's direction, acknowledging her plug.

"Well- enough stroking egos- how bout we give you whatcha came for, huh?" Evy wrapped her hand more securely around the stand in front of her, a challenging light in her eyes as she smiled. She knew this room full of sharks expected them to fail, to be a disappointment, well that was not going to be happening.

While there was supposed to be a big opportunity for the photographers to snap some pics on their entrance, Ichigo had decided against it at the last minute. His hand tugging at Rukia's as he strode down the hallway toward _Eleven_, all but dragging her, he had barked orders into the phone pressed to his ear with the other hand. He had directed whoever was on the other end of the line to divert the band to the backstage doors and explain to the press that there would be time for pictures after the quintet had played. There was no sense in getting the press worked into a lather before they had a true grasp of the talent being introduced. Besides, it was better to give the band a chance to focus their energy as opposed to being bombarded with questions and blinded by flash photography. A big entrance had been the party-planner's idea, but Ichigo had never wholly agreed. He could imagine he might get some flak from the woman, but shrugged off the uneasy feeling. To Ichigo it was more important to keep the band in an easy state of mind than to indulge the press.

Rukia had wandered into the crowd soon after their arrival and Ichigo had not protested as he had several things to oversee. As they parted, releasing each other's hands almost unconsciously, they had both paused. But they both had things to do. They went in separate directions, but their hands tingled with warmth- the memory of each other's silent confidence.

Now as Rukia stood at the back of the room the reminder of his touch made her lips twitch slightly. And as she watched Evy address the room with no flicker of anxiety, pride mingled with the warm sensation that had been flooding her. She smiled fully in the dim. Evy and her boys, now known as _Soul'd_ would silence any naysayers (and she had heard her share of negative comments as she meandered through the throng). They were not just looks- they all looked amazing, but there was more than meets the eye.

The boys had gone for a somewhat uniform look in jeans and dressy shirts, all dark-colored. Byakuya had insisted upon consulting a stylist, but none of them had been too eager to be dressed. In the end the exasperated stylist could only get the four to agree upon jeans and shirts of varying styles that were not so unfathomable for a somewhat formal affair.

Shuhei had settled on a short-sleeved gray button-up Dickies shirt that could pass for business-casual with an edge. A lose red tie and acid-wash jeans completed the look.

The tall, looming bassist had settled on a wine-red button up shirt, leaving the collar open. While he didn't wear a tie there was a bit of flare with a white rose pinned to one pocket of the shirt (placed there by their petite manager who had stood on the tallest chair she could find to do so). For once his wavy hair was pulled half back so that one might see the strong jaw and sharp cheekbones that chiseled his face handsomely.

Uryu had settled on a dark blue button up, his sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He wore a lighter blue silk bowtie and had opted for contacts. The stage lights here were brighter there than at _Eva's_ and his glasses were not suited for the strength of them. The party-planner had met them backstage and as she readjusted his tie (without permission) she complimented him on his choice of dress, saying that the contrasting blues brought out his eyes. He wasn't sure his blush had wholly faded by the time they took the stage.

Naturally Grimmjow had chosen to ignore the casual business attire theme to some extent. While he wore a long sleeved black button-up, he left it unbuttoned, the black tank top clinging to his abs underneath clearly visible. A loose forest green-silk tie dangled from one side of his open collar. Blue jeans and a studded black belt pulled it all together.

In black wedge heels with purple satin ribbons that crisscrossed up her calves, Evy did not mirror any of the well-dressed women in the room. A pair of black shorts, not so dangerously short to flash any unmentionables, but short enough, gave a pleasant view of her sun-warmed thighs. The black halter top completed her ensemble that while simple was still impressive.

The singer had several small tattoos that Byakuya had never quite noticed until he had… _**inspected**_ them up close and personal, but they were on full display tonight (with the exception of the few in spots that she would not be flashing to just anyone). He could hear a few remarks about the designs and a couple less-than-appropriate comments about what tattoos implied about women. His eyes narrowed and he might have tossed some orders at the security guards via the wireless communicator in his ear had the singer not spoken again.

"The first song we recorded for the album is called Beyond Rose-Colored." She said and then cast a smile over her shoulder at the musicians surrounding her.

Chad played a couple thrumming, heavy bass notes on his guitar as the lights grew colorful, falling on each of the band members. Grimmjow joined him seamlessly setting a steady, but somewhat fast paced melody. The drums pounded to life slowly, the beats growing in volume. Uryu took over, however, the keyboard taking dominance over the other instruments as Chad, Grimmjow, and Shuhei slowed. Uryu played a couple intro keys before Evy began.

_Beyond Rose Colored_:

_Mark this day in your heart, it's the last_

_But it's a start_

_These prison walls are falling apart_

_Here I go stumbling into the dark_

_And my soul escapes all trace of you…_

The soft breathy quality to Evy's voice changed as the tempo picked up slowly. And then with a pound of drums, Shuhei threw them straight into the thick of a harsher, faster tune.

_And my soul escapes, soul escapes_

_No more heavy hearted sighs_

_This is my chance to live, not survive_

_Gone are those days when I rely on you_

_For my sense of truth_

The pace grew even faster the sound of the guitars mingling and the drums crashing into the chorus.

Chorus:

_Away, away, away_

_This is my new fate_

_And I'll break down every wall, you'll see_

_Can't you feel that pace?_

_My heart racing to obli-te-rate_

_And I'll break down every wall you see_

_Completely!_

_Done drowning as your victim, lost in your unreal perception_

_Not the way it's meant to be_

_But the place I need to see_

_These walls are still crumbling apart_

_And my soul escapes, soul escapes_

The guitar held onto one last chord, reverberating in the air as Evy drew out the last word. There was silence and then the drums started again, a slow tapping as Uryu's hands gently flowed over the keys.

_Cause I know I can stand_

_Without holding your hand_

_It's for me not for you_

_Ah, my misspent youth_

_Now it's all just my truth_

Again there was a colossal and perfect surge of all the instruments as the chorus started again to finish it off.

Chorus:

_Away, away, away_

_This is my new fate_

_And I'll break down every wall, you'll see_

_Can't you feel that pace?_

_My heart racing to obli-te-rate_

_And I'll break down every wall you see…_

_Complete-ly!_

Because the song was more angsty than pop-y Evy had remained stationary- her hands wrapped around the microphone stand. Still her chest heaved- rising and falling in a swift rhythm as the fellas fell silent. In fact the whole room was silent.

Ichigo flashed a cocky smirk, a deep and slightly sadistic chuckle rumbling for a moment. The shocked silence only proved that the band had blown all the doubts away.

Rukia's expression almost mirrored Ichigo's and suddenly their eyes met across the room and held.

The room burst into applause, Renji stepping to Rukia's side clapping enthusiastically. She started at his appearance and looked up to see him grin down at her.

"Hey Rukia! Your band ain't half bad!"

Instead of admonishing him for his doubt Rukia gave a laugh, her heart suddenly released from the confines of anxiety. "You don't have to tell me that!" She smiled. Her eyes glittered fondly, "They really were born to do this." She watched as Evy gave a smug smirk.

Evy looked over her shoulder again at the boys of the band, "Let's not give them any reprieve! No chance to breathe- let's sucker-punch these yuppies!"

Uryu looked uneasy at her battle rallying statement, he glanced at the crowd to make sure no one had heard. But as he realized the murmur around the room was all astonishment- general and sudden interest in the music he smiled and nodded.

Chad gave her a wink that no one but her saw. Grimmjow's grin was feral. And Shuhei chuckled already tapping out a new beat with the floor tom.

The band threw themselves whole-heartedly into "Burning Throat". The lights had come up a bit- now that they had stunned the room- the real buzz would begin. This was a chance to network after all.

* * *

><p>Byakuya had chosen this part of the banquet hall for a reason. It was designed so that any entertainment being executed on the stage did not intrude upon any conversations in this corner. Byakuya could hold court without having to yell (not that he ever would) to be heard over the band.<p>

As it was a beautiful woman sidled up to Byakuya Kuchiki, a sly smirk quirking her tawny face.

"So, Byakuya-boy, nice turn out, eh?" She smiled settling next to him, her arms folded below her ample chest. Her curve-hugging dress was shiny black with pale grey leopard print slashes. Her purple hair was held back in a high ponytail that had been styled into thick curls. Golden eyes sparkled with a teasing gleam as she glanced over at him.

Immaculately dressed in a black jacket and matching slacks, his undershirt a dark wine color, Byakuya did not cast an eye in the woman's direction as he admitted, "You have outdone yourself, Ms. Shihoin."

She glowed with the praise, not that she needed it, she had been organizing affairs such as this for the last eight years; she knew how to throw a party.

"Well- considering the time you gave me I'd say it's a smash!" She said, "Normally a shindig like this takes at least three months to properly organize, you know."

He did not respond as he watched Evy strut backwards only to lean forward, the microphone stand in her hands as she gave the crowd a provocative smile.

Yoruichi followed his gaze and her smile formed into a sharp-toothed grin as her eyes lit on the singer. "I suppose when your love-interest is involved rushing things is pretty standard, eh Byakuya?" She purred.

She felt him stiffen next to her. He took an inaudible breath before he could trust himself to respond without sputtering, "I'm not sure what you are implying. But in any case I suggest you not mistake me. This is simply Kuchiki Corps latest of investments and I would not be doing my job if I did not fully support and oversee it to some extent ."

Yoruichi chuckled looking up at the man, "Ah. He says that with so much conviction… Doesn't he Kisuke?" She gazed beyond him to the man that had appeared on Byakuya's other side.

"Indeed he does, Yoruichi-san." Said man responded from behind his fan.

Yoruichi gave the man a wink and a knowing smile, slowly pacing away, knowing her cue to exit.

Byakuya's brow twitched, but he spoke evenly, "Kisuke Urahara. I can only imagine the band invited you."

"Indeed, Byakuya-san," Urahara answered brightly, "Ms. Evangeline herself, in fact… Now that we are partners, events such as this should involve all parties, no? Show a united front?"

The CEO's eyes narrowed, "I am surprised that you did not insert yourself earlier- perhaps in the negotiation process."

Urahara waved his fan at the man as though fanning away his words, "Oh no, no! I trust Ms. Rukia in that department. She's quite the little negotiator."

Byakuya smirked, but not so much in denial of the statement. He was much determined to find a more prominent position for the young woman who had shown her prowess with both dignity and determination. Her talents could be better utilized as something other than a manager for… _Soul'd._ He nearly chuckled as he was reminded of the band's name. It was all Evy. He cleared his throat and his thoughts.

"Yes. Well I suppose now that things have progressed so far we should meet at some point to discuss the future of _Eva's_." Byakuya said.

Urahara glanced his way a moment with an almost suspicious expression, but he quickly smiled, his eyes trailing back to the stage, "Quite so." Silence fell between them. It seemed that would be the end of any discussion of where they stood on the business-side of things.

As it was, the band was wrapping up their song and Evy was taking a quick breath as the drumbeats faded. Applause and whistling followed.

"Thank you!" Evy smiled as the room grew somewhat quiet, "Well- this is our last song and actually it isn't ours- it's a cover. Don't wanna give away the whole album!" She winked. "In any case- this is a song that should be a bit nostalgic. Hope you love it as much! This is 'As the World Falls Down' by David Bowie." She stepped back a bit, as the lights of the stage dimmed, setting an atmosphere for the song.

* * *

><p><span>AN:<span> Yeah- the party has stretched and taken on a life of its own! But next chapter you'll get some IchiRuki and some more characters will appear.

"Beyond Rose-Colored" is another of my attempts at a rock song BTW.

Thanks to anyone still reading. I'm not gonna comment on the chapters left- but I promise it is winding down! Next chapter s/b out soon!

Much love!


	24. Playing for the Passionate

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. And I do not own the song "As the World Falls Down" that is credited to the mind-blowing David Bowie.

AN: I actually dusted off my Labyrinth CD (that I had bought in Jr. High- sooo long ago) a couple months ago, and then not long after that found the special edition DVD at the store. I already actually had it on VHS and DVD but I couldn't resist! LOVE the movie- and the soundtrack- oh and love me some Bowie! And I think "As the World Falls Down" fits nicely for our couples in this fic.

Oh and please ignore the lame title of this chapter- I was running low on clever titles.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Eva's After Dark<span>

Act 4: Scene 2:

Playing for the Passionate

* * *

><p>Instead of a piano intro, Grimmjow was on point. He began the beginning notes of song, still managing to capture the delicate melody, though the effect was a bit heavier.<p>

With Grimmjow taking the lead on the song it had a harder edge than the original, but Uryu's piano playing blended with it perfectly, holding the pace and amplifying the overall feel of the song. It was a love song after all.

Shuhei tapped gently and Chad gave the undertone.

Evy stepped back up to the microphone, opened her mouth, and held the room in thrall with her dulcet, low tone.

As the World Falls Down:

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes_

_A kind of pale jewel_

_Opened and closed within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes_

Her hips swayed to the beat, her eyes heavy-lidded. Byakuya felt her gaze.

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast_

_In search of new dreams_

_A love that will last within your heart_

_I'll place the moon within your heart_

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou_

_As the world falls down!_

Ichigo's heart had sped up seemingly without reason. Deep in a quiet conversation with the editor of _Blown-Up-and-Coming _magazinethe song had filtered into his ears. The crowd parted for an instant as he looked to his left. Rukia leaned back against the far wall, watching the band intently. Even from his place, Ichigo could see the luminous quality to her eyes, and the rhythm of her breathing matched his. With little thought, he walked away from the bewildered editor and started to make his way across the room.

_Falling._

_(As the world is falling) Falling down._

_Falling in love._

The crowd seemed to surge around him for a moment and the woman was lost to his view. He pressed forward.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold_

_I'll spend you Valentine evenings_

_Though we're strangers til now_

_We're choosing the path_

_Between the stars_

_I'll leave my love between the stars_

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou_

_As the world falls down!_

Rukia's heart was suddenly in a flurry. All she could think of was… That black jacket. That warmth. That scent. That hand holding tightly to hers…

_Falling_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down!_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down!_

Evy stretched out this last word and note as Grimmjow stepped up, a white light illuminating him as his fingers began to manipulate the strings without err. This solo wasn't so fast as it was passionate and a bit dissonant, several of the notes held as the strings vibrated beneath his fingers. Their audience was rapt.

Rukia looked up. Ichigo stood in front of her.

He looked slightly out of breath and there was an emotion gleaming in those honey-colored eyes that made her heart beat twice as hard.

"I need to talk to you." He said without preamble, no wavering to his voice despite his own heart drumming out of his chest. But he had found his resolve as he had pushed his way through the bodies to get to _**her**_.

She could only nod.

When they stood alone on the balcony that lead down into a garden terrace, Rukia waited as Ichigo paced away, his back to her. The song breezed around them, soft and quiet in the background, but they heard each word.

_Makes no sense at all_

_Makes no sense to fall_

_Falling_

_As the world falls down_

Ichigo's fists clenched, as he spoke in a quiet voice, "I thought… after all these months- working so closely together- I would- get over it… But while I see you as a friend now- there's a part of me that just…"

Rukia's eyes widened and she took a breath, forcing her gaze to the star-blanketed sky overhead. She bit the inside of her lip waiting anxiously.

_Falling_.

_Falling in love._

_As the world falls down._

His heat pressed into her, his face blocking the view of the stars. She wanted to look through him- to tilt her head farther back so that all she could see was the sky. But his hand stole to her cheek.

_Don't. Don't. Don't. _She chanted in her head. Too much had happened. _I cannot resist a second time! _

There was no avoiding his eyes, or the message that twinkled in their depths. Indeed too much time had passed with the two in close quarters, pushing the band to succeed. It had been a team effort- the kind that took two strong-willed people to see it through. They had argued, they had bantered back and forth with ease, they had laughed when it was the only thing left to do to keep their sanity… They had silently supported one another when the nights grew long and the exhaustion and urgency nipped at everyone's heels. It was undeniable- their chemistry, they worked well together and a partnership had formed without a word to acknowledge it.

Now there was just no denying any of it.

Her lashes, a thick black curtain over her eyes fell, brushing her cheeks. When she looked up after a moment to meet his eyes- her amethyst jewels spoke one word: Surrender.

_Falling_.

_Falling in love._

_Falling in love._

_Falling in love._

_Falling in love._

_Falling in love._

As the last notes of the song filtered out, they did not move. Even as the thunder of applause and hoots of appreciation shook the room- they did not look away from one another.

* * *

><p>Evy grinned- she looked at each of her fellas and laughed. They were stunning! She held up one finger as she looked at them and they all nodded.<p>

She laughed into the microphone, "Okay- okay. So we're not as lame as you thought yeah? Well you can still color me a liar if you'd like." The applause had died down a bit, but she barreled on, "You didn't really think we'd end on that note- did you?"

The kick drum beat out a new rhythm, the pause so minimal it swept everyone up in surprise when the band started into another tune. But no one was going to protest.

Byakuya's whole body felt frozen to his spot, he barely heard the new notes ripping through the air. The last lyrics rang in his head like the buzz of an insistent fly he could not swat away.

Urahara noted the look on the man's face and while a smile formed behind his fan it soon fell. He sighed. He could not help but gently warn this man, who used to be his partner, of the possible folly of the man's newest fascination.

"Ah I wish I had their energy! The enthusiasm of youth, eh? Sadly I find I cannot keep up. I find that most artists are rather… flighty. They are all gypsies of sorts- their only true home is the stages they grace… I suppose I live vicariously through them. After all, I am only a humble club owner… I truly only get a _**glimpse**_ into their world." Urahara started with energy, but his tone turned cryptic.

_Is this man really trying to give me some kind of coded lesson? Keep your hippie philosophies to yourself, you fool; whatever you may think you do not know me. _Byakuya's response was instant in his mind, but he said nothing aloud. Still the man next to him could feel the dangerous waves of irritation rolling off the CEO.

Urahara always knew when it was time to retreat. He tipped his hat to the man, "Well then, CEO-san, I shall leave you to receive the praise of the enraptured crowd, as it seems the band is wrapping up." He gave a slight bow even as once more the whole room came alive. Byakuya did not watch as the man departed into the crowd with a final word, "I'm sure we will have much to discuss in the future… I wish you luck."

He sighed. Urahara was a very perceptive individual- which never did sit well with Byakuya. He was not a man who liked to be read.

Grey eyes watched as the lights came up and the cameras flashed instantly, a barrage of press pushing forward.

"Evangeline! Evangeline!"

"Call me Evy." The woman responded confidently, still at her place behind the microphone.

"Evy! Evy!" The cry went up.

"A picture as a group!" Someone behind a camera demanded.

"How did you all meet?" Cried a woman with a small tape recorder in hand."

"Who writes your lyrics?"

"Grimmjow- why blue?"

"Who's sleeping with the drummer?"

* * *

><p>Until that last question had been fielded Rukia had found herself lost in whatever universe she and Ichigo had fallen into.<p>

Her eyes had been closed-her hand fisted slightly in his shirt to keep her balance as she had been on her toes so he didn't have to bend so far to kiss her- and then that one question- yelled by a familiar voice had caused her to fall back her eyes flying open in horror.

"Oh god." She breathed out.

Ichigo winced, and gritted his teeth his eyes still closed, "Damnit, Rukia- are you serious?"

"It's not you, fool! It's- it's-" She hissed, peering around him to see through the open doors.

She heard a hearty laugh, and then a man say casually, "Well? Someone is always sleeping with the drummer."

Evy's laugh rang out then and the singer jumped off the stage, "Shunsui!"

"Oh god." Rukia groaned as Evy confirmed one of her worst nightmares.

Ichigo looked beyond frustrated as he straightened and scratched furiously at the back of his neck, "Look if you just-,"

"Shut-up! I told you it wasn't you!" She snapped, rounding on him.

He glared at her leaning down slightly, "Then what the hell's the problem?"

"Indeed, Rukia, my girl, you look flustered." Shunsui Kyoroku smiled from the doorway.

Rukia's shoulders slumped as both her and Ichigo turned to the source of the voice, "My father."

The pink clad man grinned, throwing his arms open, expecting a heart-wrenching greeting from his pretty little girl.

But Rukia sighed, folding her arms over her chest as she asked with clear forbearance, "Father, what are you doing here?"

He chuckled, rubbing at the back of his head with a sheepish smile, "Can a father not join the crowd to enjoy his daughter's success?"

The girl simply eyed him warily.

"Rukia-chan," He pouted, for a moment before he grinned, his arms wide again, "Come greet me properly, my dear! I have come so far to bask in your brilliance!"

The girl's eyes narrowed further, scanning him from head to toe as though to suss out any ulterior motive. But the smile on his face did not waver- that smile that had always welcomed her home, the first smile that had ever _**meant**_ _**home**_.

Her resistance to his appearance fell away, her eyes softening as she allowed a smile to play on her face, "You're here to congratulate me?"

"Is there somewhere else a proud father should be?" He admonished gently.

She looked down and shook her head almost shyly.

Ichigo watched as she stepped forward to accept the man's embrace. She was almost obscured by the pink kimono draped over his white suit as he folded her into his arms. Ichigo couldn't help but smile the slightest bit as he wondered if she would look like such a fragile doll if he held her.

He watched as the man kissed her hair and she drew back slightly to look up at him with a smile.

Then the left side of the man's lips quirked upward further and he said, "My, my, has it been so long? You've really filled out, my child!" And just like that the tender moment was broken and Ichigo watched in astonishment as Rukia's fist flew into the man's stomach. And if that wasn't shocking enough, a woman was suddenly at the man's side, her heel slamming down on to his foot as she calmly readjusted her glasses.

Rukia's father was now doubled over as he clutched at his left foot, hopping slightly, but despite this he was still grinning, "Ah, hahaha, my two ladies! Such affection."

Ichigo's face was frozen, but for his awkward smile which twitched slightly. This whole scene seemed a bit nostalgic for him. He should really call his sisters and see how they were faring with his old man.

The two ladies ignored both of them grandly.

"Nanao, good to see my father hasn't scared you away with all his antics." Rukia smiled at the other woman.

"Sadly," The woman, who had a very serious set to her face, replied, "I'm used to it." She looked over at the girl who was now next to her watching as the man bemoaned his "cruel mistresses".

She allowed a fond smile to play on her lips for a moment, "It is good to see you, Rukia. You've done well, on your own… Your father has missed you."

Rukia smiled as well, though her eyebrows twitched slightly as she watched her father lean into Ichigo.

"I've missed _both _of you. I'm glad you've come." She said softly.

Silence fell as the two women looked on with concern as the older man threw an arm over the boy's shoulder. Their thoughts were in total sync: _Oh good lord what could that old pervert be saying?_

* * *

><p>Evy sighed with satisfaction as she observed through the window to the side of the balcony. She wasn't sure how she had slipped through the crowd without a trailing of press, but she thanked whatever deity looked over her for the moment of peace.<p>

She looked over her shoulder to see the boys still fielding questions. Their friends were waiting around the edges eagerly, hoping for an opportunity to congratulate them themselves. Her smile lost its warmth, becoming melancholy as she realized there would always be people they cared for waiting in the wings, while they stood blinded by the lights. Of their own volition her eyes stole toward the CEO who was standing in a group of big shots as well as press.

Looking at him she felt lost. She could feel herself drowning in emotion for a moment; if it hadn't been for the tall shadow that fell over her she would have…

"Evy? Could you spare a minute?" The man had a deep voice and towered over her.

She smiled up at him, "Well it's an open bar so I won't make you bribe me with a drink."

He chuckled and gestured to the couches beyond the bar.

As they headed toward the dark colored sectional he smiled down at her, "You know starting out with an unknown record label is a ballsy move… But you do have other options… And nevermind the technicalities; there are lawyers who know how to break contracts with a snap of their fingers…"

* * *

><p><span>AN<span>: I think 3 chapters should bring Eva's to a close. Most are done and just need tweaking- missing a few binding elements, but I've been lazy. Bad llama. But seriously hopefully I won't drag ass on getting these out the door.

Anyhow- thanks to anyone who's sticking w/ me!

Abby-Flourite: You have my undying gratitude if I have not said it before! If I have, will: I adore you, suffice?


End file.
